Hearts Together Worlds Apart
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: The z warriors end up in the real world.Goten&Trunks start training new girl gotenmarron can jesse help them save their world?what happens wen u fall in love with someone u can't have?really funny!R&R!
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This is my fanfic about how one girl can change the world…but which world. She's not who she thought she was and her world…but in that case…which one is?

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Prologue: Arrival in an ebony storm

So there I was, on the phone to one of my friends and chatting in a highly bored manor. Well I was just sat in my room on my bed not thinking anything in particular other than; 'I hate storms'.

"I know…rain again." I groaned. I hated rain and I especially hated storms. A crash of thunder caused a scream to escape my throat. I heard a giggle down the phone then an eek as another crash of thunder sounded.

From where I was sat I noticed a glowing coming from my TV, which was on at the time. It wasn't its normal colour and the picture had gone wacko. Convincing myself it was just the storm messing up the interference with the cable, I turned away from it and left my room. I closed the door behind me and blinked the image out of my head.

"Jesse…Kit to Jesse, over." I heard Kit's voice down the phone. I grinned and picked the phone back up.

"Yes…sorry…I just…" I apologised, well sort of. It was just then I noticed that the door had opened just a crack. Seeing as though doors do not usually open themselves I suspected that one of my little brothers had been either in my room trying to eaves drop and spy on me or had been trying to scare me (with doesn't take much but they still put on the pranks 24/7), or who knows it could be the boggie man coming to get me. I giggled to myself.

I crept over to the door and flung it open. I swallowed…hard. What I saw was definitely NOT what I expected.

"Jesse…" Kit's voice called again. I slowly picked up the phone, not shifting my gaze in the slightest bit.

"Kit…I'm going to have to call you back." I said. Without waiting for a reply I hung up. I looked back at the cause of my terror and shock. This was…unexpected indeed.

There in front of me stood a large crowd of people. All males and all…different… Okay, very different.

I ran my eyes over them one by one. One horrified and GREEN Piccolo (mentally slaps self Of course Piccolo is green you idiot!), one terrified Quillin, A confused Goku and Gohan, A curious Trunks and Goten and A grumpy Vegeta (what else is new?). Okay… TRUNKS… GOTEN… VAGETA… GOKU… GOHAN! The very characters whom I have got major crushes on! But they can't…I can't…they're not…ooo…kaay... I sighed.

"err…Hi…" I said dumbly. I heard someone approaching the stairs. Quickly I ushered the entire gang of z fighters into my room and firmly locked the door. Great I have seven Dragon Ball Z characters in my room. If this was a dream I would be over the moon…but since it's not (shame that isn't it) I have to do something.

"Cool." Goten said. The others, including myself glared at him. "Where are we?" came the typical most common question, which I happened not to be very good at answering.

"Well, you are on Earth in my time, in my world, in my room." I said. I breathed deeply dreading more questions, but they never came. Goku approached me.

"Tell me miss, what is your name?" he asked. Now that was a question that I could answer.

"My name is Jesse." I said. "I already know who all of you are." I winced. Great, now that just going to encourage a load more questions isn't it! I am hopeless! Why is always little Jesse that manages to get everyone into all these jams! Why me! All my friends could name at least three incidents in a second that I caused major trouble single-handed.

Anyway, I have seven of the Z fighters in my room. Now what to do…to send them back I need to find the reason they are here and how they got here...and how I'm staying so calm! Great…Just Great! This will be a llllloooonnnngggg winter break!

"I don't know how you got here or why, but I know we have to get you back and until we figure out how and why exactly you ended up in my house out of the entire world…you're stuck here." I explained the best I could. What are the odds that out of the whole world…they appear in my room! There has got to be a reason, there's just got to be.

"What waste of my time." Vegeta groaned. "I should be training not here talking." I smiled at the very much typical Vegeta attitude. He is soooo hot! That stupid sexy smirk…and-WHAT! My stupid brain! I will punish you in the name of the moon you stupid teenage brain! I really have to stop watching so much TV.

"Well, if my parents find you they will most likely kill me and then you're stuck here forever…so…we need to make sure as few a people a possible find out you're here otherwise you'll end up causing world war…um whatever number we're on…I really need to pay attention in history…or in school for that matter…" I thought for a second before continuing. "I know where we can go. Then we can discuss this and you can train and you won't get noticed…ah, but now changing gravity or any ki basts just physical ok!" I said putting on my trainers, which I have to say did not go with my school uniform. I opened the window and pointed to the woods not too far away.

"Just fly out there and wait on the roof." I said, though my voice sounded calmer than I was. "Oh, and do NOT turn super saiyan. We don't what to attract any unwanted attention." They looked at me as if to ask how I knew about that but they didn't say a thing.

Goku squeezed out of the window and disappeared onto the roof. The others reluctantly followed. I watched them. It was still raining outside but the thunder and lightning had stopped.

Now, how do I get onto the roof? I climbed onto the window ledge only to be met by Gohan's hand. He pulled me up onto the roof with no effort.

"So Gohan…" I couldn't help asking, "how are things with you and Videl?" Gohan blushed. I smiled, mission accomplished. Obviously him and Videl were getting along just fine.

"Right, now you'll have to the fly in that direction." I said, pointing to the woods. "I'll run and meet you there." Oh wait how do I get down off of the roof to run? But before I could let my thoughts continue I was being lifted off of the roof. I was flying! Flying! Trunks held one of my hands and Goten the other and I was flying. Wow! Major dream come true. Wait stop thinking that right now. Why? Because it's wrong. They don't belong here. so Heck what the hell with it I can still dream and…oh my god I'm having an argument…with myself.

Then I suddenly remembered. I really should have put a jumper on, or at least my blazer. The rain had soaked through my school shirt leaving it VERY see through, revealing my BLACK bra! Yikes! I blushed, not much but enough to be visible and that was too much for me. I just had to be stupid didn't I, and not pick up a jumper or anything and of all the days to be wearing a black bra. Wonders will never cease…I am born to be clumsy and unlucky.

"Down there!" I shouted, looking down at the woods. Trunks turned to me and smiled, his eyes were reckless.

"Prepare for a landing." He said. Goten shoot me a glance before glaring at Trunks.

"Trunks don't, she's not like us…she's not…" he protested. I broke in. I wasn't some little damsel in distress. I was going to prove to them and Vegeta especially that girls could fight and that I was one that could. I had never taken much real martial arts…well about one term of about 16 different types but not enough to have learned that much. I had however always had a knack for free style fighting.

"I can manage. Just let go when we get close to the ground." I said. Trunks smiled back at me but this time not in such a mischievous way. Then he looked smugly at Goten.

"See Goten, see can manage. Stop being such a mother." He said. I held back a little giggle. Goten held up his free hand defensively.

"I was just looking out for her!" he said.

We approached the ground and they let go of my hands. I did a ball out in the air and landed on my feet. I did this to make the landing softer. I guess two years of gymnastics and five years of trampolining had really paid off.

I had raised a few eyebrows with my fancy entrance and shrugged them off by continuing the topic at hand. Hee Hee! I thought smugly. See boys I can play your little games, better than you know.

"Right, can you think of any reason why you might be here?" I asked. I got blank faces staring at me. If I were in their world there would be a massive sweat drop on my head right now. I then tried a different approach.

"Okay…what were you doing exactly before you appeared here?" I tried again. To my relief I actually got an answer this time.

"Well, we were looking for the saiyan warrior who can help us." Goku said. "You see there's an evil being that we are trying to destroy but to do that we need to find the saiyan child of the only other two surviving saiyans. They died a while back and their child was said to have been sent far away, concealed from all possible danger." Right well that made things oh so much clearer…just about as clear as MUD! Wait! It did. They must be here because that's where the saiyan warrior is.

"Then my guess is that the warrior you are looking for is here is this world." I said bluntly. I suddenly remembered that just at the bottom of the hill was an abandoned stable. It was pretty run down but at least the rain wouldn't get to me.

"Follow me. I don't have the same energy you do I need to find shelter." I said quietly. Goku placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just at the bottom of the hill."

We got there in no time. I quickly dashed under the roof and huddled up on a half-broken bench. I was shivering from head to foot. Then I thought of something.

"Gohan…can I ask you a favour?" I enquired. He nodded. "Well, things would be a lot quicker and so would your search if you didn't have to carry me, so I was wondering if you could teach me to fly like you did Videl." He nodded again.

"Tell me Jesse, how do you know so much about us?" Goku asked. Great, what do I say? Should I tell them that they are characters from a cartoon in my world. Err…no that would just make things even more complicated. Why was I so used to this! The feeling of me being naturally calm made me uneasy.

"I…just do. I dreamt it." I said, improvising. It was easier than the truth. I was also beginning to get suspicious of Piccolo. He hadn't spoken to me since he got here. Not a word.

"I think we all need rest. Tomorrow Gohan will teach her to fly and then we will begin our search." Goku announced. I swung my legs as I sat on the bench, still shivering. I was cold and tired. What was I to do with them! I can't keep them in my house…but I can't just leave them here…with no food…aahhhh man…but my mom would freak…un…less…she didn't know.

"Come on back to the house." I said. "It's getting late."


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: OK, I got a few reviews so I'll continue. How will our young human hide these characters? Let's find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Prologue: Born in One World, Belong in Another

Once we got back home, I left Piccolo, Quillin and Vegeta in the shed, where there were plenty of old armchairs, sofas and cushions that they could sleep on. Besides it was probably warmer in there than in the house. As we had no heating. Nothing. Our house was almost three-hundred years old and that meant cracked, uneven walls, and no heating. How thrilling for me, huh? voice dripping in sarcasm

Then the others and I snuck back into the house. I then introduced Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks to my attic. In my attic were also plenty of cushions and blankets that they could use.

Satisfied that I had hid them successfully I changed into my skimpy, silk nightie (what a mistake) and settled myself into bed. I fell asleep easily, after all I had had an awkward evening (to say the least that is).

I woke up to someone shaking me late hours of the morning. I moaned before finally opening my eyes to see Trunks and Goten staring at me. I would have screamed if Goten's hand hadn't quickly covered my mouth. I blushed and quickly turned away for a second.

"What?" I asked, turning back. I noticed that Trunk's was blushing slightly, this made his lovely tan show on his lovely skin and…stop it right now! I quickly averted my gaze back to Earth and to the saiyans in front of me, holding their stomachs. Great, they were hungry. Okay, I have to feed the seven Z fighters without emptying the cupboards. Oh how easy that will be!

"Bunnykins, I'm going to work." My mother shouted up the stairs. I blushed and buried my face under my pillow at that nickname. "Daniel and Joseph are out all day and your father will be home at lunch." What luck that this is pretty much how everyday goes. Dad leaves for work at ungodly hours of the morning and doesn't get back 'til late, brother's go off to a friend's house or my grandma's house, mom works 'til lunch and then goes back to work after lunch until four. So I was always pretty much on my own…and people wonder why I read and write so much.

"Yes, mum!" I shouted back at her. I heard a door shut and the car pull away. I sighed openly. I slipped out of bed only to realise that I was standing in front of two sixteen-year-old boys in my nightie. My very revealing nightie. I blushed again and Goten averted his gaze, suddenly finding a great interest in the floor. Trunks stared for a few moments before quickly shifting his gaze to the wall. I blushed a deeper colour. I quickly shoved them both out of the door and yelled up at Goku and Gohan to get down from the attic now. Then I shoved them out of the door and told them to go and fetch the others and meet me in the kitchen. I also added that the bathroom was next door to my room if anyone needed it or needed a wash.

I swiftly got changed and rushed downstairs. Now how to feed them. I could use my credit card to buy some food if I could get to the shops but I'd have to be super quick about it…like instant sorta quick. Goku!

"Goku. I need your help." I said. "I need you to use your instant trans-location technique to get me to the shops to get you some food." He frowned.

"But I can only do that when I know where I'm going." He replied. I thought, then something hit me.

"I got it. Goku link my mind to yours and then as I know where I'm going you can get us there." I said. I really did watch too much TV.

"Great." He replied. Before I could think another thought is was in the co-op. Wow!

"Right…now…this…and…this…" I threw things into a basket. Goku just watched me. Some people gave us strange looks at the check out but not much more.

"…um…that'll be $34.54 miss…" he casher said. I nodded and handed him my cash card. I noticed his eyes growing larger by the second.

"I'm having a big party this lunchtime. Oh and my family has lots of cash if you're wondering." I said. He nodded and handed us the bags. Then Goku instantly teleported us back. Shit! Not straight from the store! Where people could see! Oh Great! That was a good move Jesse! Gold medal performance in being discrete awarded to Jesse and Goku.

Back at the house I started cooking. I needed a lot to feed this lot so I made; rice, pasta, pizza, sausages, vegetables, chicken (on really high heat so as to be quick) and as many desserts as you can think of. Finally full the saiyans began to doze. Even Vegeta. Gohan stayed awake and I led him to the garden for my flying lesson.

He demonstrated by concentrating on the inside of his stomach and pushing out the energy. I copied and only succeeded in collapsing from strain the first time. But on the second go I felt my feet rise. I felt strange. I felt power literally running through me. I was flying. I was flying!

"Cool." I breathed.

Before long it resumed raining and the rest of my flying lessons were postponed. We all went inside and I dragged them all into the living room to watch some telly. After a while I got up and headed to get some drinks. Then I felt something awaken inside of me and gasp onto me. It pulled me down with massive force, dragging me to the ground.

I looked up at the others, my eyes wild and glassy and full of fear. I felt something bang then I felt my head smash against the ground and everything went black.

The first thing I felt was pain. Oh, the pain! I forced my eyes open, only to meets those of a young saiyan boy. Trunks! The others! What happened now! I felt all of my thoughts come to a sudden halt when Trunks placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Tears began to fill my terrified blue eyes.

Around me a still grumpy Vegeta leant against a wall and Quillin and Piccolo were stood quite some distance away. Gohan stood behind me with his father, Goku. Both looked sincere and almost as if they pitied me. Goten stood behind Trunks concern on his innocent face. It was at this moment I realised that Trunks had never taken his eyes off me while I had been looking around at everyone. I turned back to him and blushed like hell. Oh, bloody hell my greatest dream has come true. A guy I totally like and who is like totally hot is spending a lot of his time staring at me and blushing! Oh how brilliant this would all be if I could go back with him…but the rules say once I'm there there's no coming back so…I have to stay where I am.

We were no longer in my living room, or my house for that matter. We were now back at the old stable. I was sprawled across a bale of hay. Obviously I had been carried here by one of them…(oh I wonder who that could be! (fake cough Trunks fake cough)

I didn't know quite what had happened but it must have been something big. I let my tears fall. The others looked at me sympathetically, all except Piccolo, who appeared to be thinking about something and Vegeta, who was grumpy as usual.

"What happened?" I asked. "I remember pain and then blacking out but not much else."

"We don't know we thought you would." Gohan said. Goku looked at Piccolo.

"Piccolo. You know don't you." Goku said without having to wait for an answer. Piccolo nodded.

"Your body is becoming attuned to its saiyan powers. All this has awoken your true form." Piccolo said. The others gasped. "We came here for you. That explains why you are the one who found us."

"You mean to tell me that the invincible saiyan warrior we came to find is a weak female eathling!" Vegeta ranted. My tears continued to fall. Each one brought more emotion to the surface; confusion, pain, emptiness. I felt alone, different and isolated. I wanted to run but I couldn't move. My body was already in enough pain, running could knock me out again.

"Stop crying child, we need to train." Piccolo said calmly. This made me cry harder. Was I nothing but a warrior to him!

"Piccolo, let it sink in first!" Quillin said. "It's been enough of a shock for her already. Leave her be for a while." Piccolo and Quillin wandered off.

"I just hope you know what you're getting into woman." Vegeta said walking off. Goku came over to me.

"It'll be OK." He said cheerfully. "Talk to Trunks and Goten, they both about your age." He said and led Gohan away with him.

"Good luck!" Gohan called over his shoulder. My tears were slowing but wouldn't stop. Goten sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Trunks took my hand in his. I looked up at him.

"It'll be OK." He said quietly. I nodded. "Don't cry. Goten and I will protect you." I wiped my tears away. Somehow, I believed him. I sat up fully and winced at the pain it caused. Trunks quickly put his spare arm around my back.

"Gently Trunks." Goten said, as Trunks lifted me up. I felt myself being lifted but then a blacked out again.

"Hold on, Jesse." I heard him say as I drifted away in an ebony sea.

I got up Saturday morning to find myself back in my room. I was alone and no one was in sight. I couldn't hear anyone. Had the Z fighters left without me! Where was my family? I heard the door downstairs open.

"Bunnykins? I'm going to work honey! Your father will check on you at lunch and I'll be back with the boys later in the afternoon!" I heard my mom shout. I sighed, my family were still here. Where were the Z fighters? Had they left? Would they? Could they?

"Did they really leave?" I whispered to myself. Was it a dream?

"Don't worry we haven't left you." I heard a soft voice say. I looked around and Trunks, Goten and Gohan stood in my room. I sighed in relief. For some reason I couldn't bear for them to leave. Not yet, at least. "We're still here." It was Trunks.

"Jesse?" Gohan enquired. "Are you alright?" I nodded blankly. I thought I'd lost them.

"I'm OK. Just a little out of it." I said quietly. "I'll be fine. What do you say we get some breakfast huh?" Their eyes lit up. We all went down stairs. Quillin and Piccolo were sat on the living room couch watching TV and Vegeta was growling at the playstation and saying how it was the games fault and how he could win if he wanted. Where was Goku? Probably still asleep. I gave everyone food.

"We can't eat without my dad." Gohan said. I smiled.

"That's easy." I said. "GOKU FOOD!" I instantly heard Goku scrabbling down the stairs. He stood in front of me mouth open and drooling. I handed him his plate of food and went to make some more for the hungry saiyins.

"HeHe…just like a doggie." I giggled. I watched them finish.

"Piccolo. I'm ready to start training." I said. He nodded. The others looked at me. What had I gotten myself into!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: OK, I got a few reviews so I'll continue. Let the training begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Chapter 2: Toughing it out.

I sat quietly on the grass outside it was one of those days where it was neither warm, nor cold. One of those winter days when the sky was white and icy looking. It wasn't windy so I wasn't cold but I just sat there and watched the z fighters sparring. Goku and Gohan, Trunks and Goten, Piccolo and Quillin. Where was Vegeta? I looked around to find him sat by a tree. I walked slowly over to him.

"Hey, Geta!" I called. He opened one eye and glared at me before closing it a again.

"Don't call me that." He said quite plainly. I crouched down by him.

"What's up? Why aren't you sparring?" I asked. He opened both of his eyes and glared at me coldly. If it was anyone who was not used to one of his glares they would have been crumbled into the earth. I was quite expecting that reaction and so grinned sweetly. "Don't glare Geta…I mean Vegeta, your face might get stuck that way."

"My name is Vegeta. And I am not sparring because for one I do not wish to spar and two I don't have anyone to spar with anyway." He growled. I tugged at his arm.

"Then please Veggie…" I began innocently.

"IT'S VEGETA!" he yelled.

"O…kay…" I stammered. "Please Vegeta. Come and help me train while the others are sparring." Vegeta grunted. I should have known. But I have an advantage. I know all his usual reactions and I could find ways to counter them. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I squeaked. He held his hands to his ears at the high pitched whining.

"Fine!" he snapped, standing up. I grinned.

"Yay! Thanks VE-geta!" I replied. He rose into the air and I hesitated before slowly and shakily following him.

He stopped when we were in line with the roof of my two story house. He stared at me. I just floated there.

"Well!" he demanded. "Are you going to hit me or not!" I blinked and quickly moved forward. He moved out of the way instantly. I tried again. Once more he was too fast and I wasn't controlled in my flying properly yet to fight in the air.

"Can't you slow down?" I asked.

"No." he replied simply. "That would be less fun." I flew at him again and again until finally my speed had increased enough to get at least close enough to hit him. He blocked it. I growled as he drifted right in front of me.

"What!" I snapped. He smirked.

"Hit me as hard as you can." He said. I gathered myself and did as he asked. I hit him on the chest yet he made no attempt at blocking. "Was that it?" he chuckled. I snapped. I don't know why but I just did. I started throwing punches and kicks at him like there was no tomorrow. I had always been quick to start a fight really…as much as I hated to admit it, I was a violent bitch. I always had been. I was a natural born fighter I had known that for a while but made nothing of it when my mom refused to let me do streetfighting as a sport. Now I knew why. I had always taken great pride in the fact that I could beat all the boys in my class at arm wrestling. If they could see me now… Anyway.

Vegeta was blocking almost every blow but I got a few in. I felt the force of the blows increasing. I landed one to his lower stomach which caused him to double over. He gasped and smirked back up at me.

"That's better." He said. He descended to the ground. Somehow I knew he was barely trying in that fight with me but he was testing me. I just knew it. He was testing whether I had the will of a fighter. Had I passed his little test? I didn't know but when I reached the ground Vegeta nodded at me and then went back to his hiding place under the tree. He was so grumpy. Like my dad in the morning. I had decided.

I called everyone inside for dinner. They all sat down and then I heard the kitchen door open. I hadn't heard anyone come up the drive above the noise of the eating saiyans.

"What the bloody hell!" my dad yelled. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. Damn it! Why do Goku's habits have to be catching.

"COOL!" yelled my brother Daniel. He was eleven and a big DBZ fan. "Are they really real!" I nodded. My mom was pale.

"Urm…could you explain this young lady!" she asked not sure how to react.

"Well…you see a few days ago during the storm…these people kind of appeared and um…I invited them to stay and they've been staying here for the last few days." I stammered.

"Do you even know who they are!"

"OK QUIET!" I yelled. "I have something to explain to everyone. I don't know how but somehow the characters from Dragonball Z have appeared in our world and have come to take me back to their world." I turned to the Z fighters. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you…" I said quietly. I walked into the family room and put the TV on. Then I put a video tape in and pressed play. The Z fighters were on screen fighting cell.

"How? What?" Piccolo didn't seem to make sense of anything.

"In our world you're cartoon characters. That's how I knew about you." I sobbed. Tears began to fall. "I don't know how the people who made the cartoon knew about you either but they do…and in this world you're characters of a popular anime cartoon. I don't know how you got here and I don't know how you got back…but…I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner…I didn't mean any harm!" I was crying now. My family was only slightly more shocked than the Z fighters. Piccolo put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't cry kid. I brought us to the saiyan warrior and that was you and I can get us back too." He said. Everyone gasped. "Yes, I could get us back the whole time but we needed to stay to find the saiyan warrior." Goku knelt down to me and put his hands on both of my shoulders.

"Are you going to come back with us Jesse? We need you." He asked me. I glanced up at my family. I nodded to him.

"You are not going anywhere until I know what's going on!" my dad yelled.

"Dad!" I yelled. "These Z fighters were searching for a saiyan warrior who could help them save their world which is in great danger. Their search brought them here to me. I am the saiyan warrior. I'm needed in their world."

"How do you know these aren't just people dressed up to look like these characters and trying to get you back with them into a warehouse to kidnap you and god knows what else!" my mom asked.

"I know. They have shown me their power and taught me how to use mine." I said. I stood up in front of my family. I lifted into the air the others did so too. My mom fainted. My dad went pale. My brothers jumped up and down like idiots. I looked at the others and nodded. The saiyans went super saiyan which shook the house. Then they went back to normal.

"My sister's a saiyan? That is so not fair!" Daniel whined. I glared at him. The tension broke slightly.

"Mom the Z fighters won't be staying much longer…and neither will I." I said. "I need to go and I'm afraid you have no say in this. It's destiny."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: OK, it's time to start preparing for Jesse's training. A shopping trip is in order and who will train our young earthling?

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Chapter 3: A Plan of Action.

So it was that the Z fighters mission could not go incomplete. I must return with them to their world. To do this I must prepare. Ok, so my parents still weren't too thrilled but who's parents would be. They couldn't choose this for me. I was fifteen and I could take care of myself. This wasn't like leaving home. This was a life and death situation for millions.

Today I was going to take my cash card and buy some training clothes and stuff. To get them we would go to Alton and to get there we would take my dad's old "pikey" van, which is in fact an old van my dad had brought which he'd adapted to fit seven people and then left to rust.

Now the only problem was who would drive. Clearly not me as I am a few years short of my drivers licence. The only licence I have is one from Legoland. shudders

"Right Piccolo…people would probably be to say the least shocked to see a green person so I guess you're out…Goten and Trunks, you're both too young…Goku…I saw your driving lessons…Gohan you're just as bad…Quillin…hmmm…you've crashed several times because you're easily distracted by girls and Vegeta you crashed once…on purpose…because the person in front was being too slow." I sighed after listing the options. My choices were bad or worse. "Well, there are loads of girls about so Quillin that's a no and well…as long as Goku and Gohan keep an eye on him…Vegeta you can drive." Vegeta sirked as I handed over the keys. Goku and Gohan sat in the front with him, Piccolo, Quillin, Trunks and Goten were in the back and I was sat on the floor at the very back. I winched as I heard the engine start but no crash came. I just hoped Gohan could read the map.

We approached the parking lot near the town centre and a man stood in a booth asking for ticket money. He mumbled a request for money and I handed the money to Goku to give to him but it was too late. Vegeta turned to the man smirked, gave a little wave and drove straight past him. Everyone looked at Vegeta.

"WHAT!" he snapped. Everyone looked away, suddenly finding the floor of the van very interesting. We all climbed out and I led them to the town centre. I put a large coat with a hood on Piccolo so that people couldn't see his face properly and off we went.

I started in some sports shops and I got some tank tops, some baggy pants, some boots and then we set off to a weaponry shop. I tried out a few weapons and two of them seemed too natural. I was aware that I was too good using a sword and a long warrior pole. They seemed too natural. It was scary but I knew they would be the weapons I should have. I took them to the desk.

"Sorry kid. I can't let you buy these without adult permission." The man at the desk said. I was about to say something when Vegeta butted in.

"She's my kid and if I didn't want her buying these weapons I would have stopped her!" he snapped. I stayed silent. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-No of course not I didn't know." The man said quickly ringing up the items and letting my pay for them. Once outside the shop I hugged Vegeta.

"Thank you!" I squealed. Vegeta pushed me off of him.

"I only did it because I'm fed up already." He muttered. "So don't go all mushy on me kid!" I narrowed my eyes up at him from my current position on the floor. Quillin helped me up and we started walking back to the parking lot. I was left to ponder on my thoughts for a while.

This time we had to drive back the other way meaning speed bumps. When Vegeta saw the speed bumps and slow signs, he just went faster. I was beginning to fear the worst. This was a bad idea. Not having a belt, I was all over the place.

"Vegeta the whole point of…whoa!...speed bumps is to…ouch!...stop going fast!" I shouted. I stood and grabbed the back to the row of seats in front of me. I almost went flying forward over the seat into Piccolo's lap.

"Jesse come here." Goten said. He offer me his hand and led me around the row of seats so that I was half sat on the end of the seat with Trunks. They all moved up to give me some room when Goten told them to. 'Thank you Chichi for teaching your sons manors!' After the speed bumps the ride was pretty much normal, if you can call being in a van with seven cartoon characters normal that is. Finally we arrived home and climbed out of the van and went into the house again.

"Well, that went well." I said.

"What now?" Quillin asked.

"The relevant saaiyan, Jesse, is to be trained. As she said she can't just leave so we have to train her here…this causes a problem as we should be training in our world." Piccolo said.

"That's easy then we'll just take her with us." Goku said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Keep up Goku, we just said she can't yet." Piccolo said.

"I have a plan. I'm not as stupid as Kakarrot." Vegeta said. "One of us stay and the rest of us will return."

"That could work!" Quillin said. "But who could we leave. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan have to go back as they need to train and Trunks and Goten should be doing the same. I'd be a useless trainer and Piccolo's well green!"

"Goten and Trunks will stay." Piccolo said. "They're her age and will fit into this world the best. They will stay and the rest of us will leave." We all nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

"I'm hungry." Goku said. We all laughed.

"OK, who wants food?" I asked standing up.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: So we bid farewell to the Z fighters, all except for Trunks and Goten and now they will be living with Jesse for some time. That means they'll have to enrol in her school and go with her and train her too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Chapter 4: Living with two saiyans

So we had bid farewell to the Z fighters that very same evening and now I was left with two teenage saiyans in my care. Or rather I was in their care but either way you look at it, the whole situation was guaranteed for tough training, fun and plenty for laughter. Goku had even popped back a few tiems with clothes and stuff for Trunks and Goten and a rather large some of money from Bulma for anything like the school uniform and shopping and things like that.

Well, much to my father's disappointment Trunks and Goten were both sleeping in my room on the floor in sleeping bags while I was in the room in my bed. My dad was furious but mom managed to calm him down with her usual 'if you don't let me win this argument you're sleeping on the couch for at least a week and no sex for two months' routine. Luckily I have young parents although I still shudder at the mentioning of my parents in bed together. It's not that it's gross but it's just that…well they're my parents you know?

Anyway, like I was saying Trunks and Goten would be living in my house, which is so cool. My mom's shopping bill is guaranteed to increase dramatically but she's willing to put up with it because all three of us; Trunks, Goten and I are going to get jobs to help pay for it. So anytime that we're not at school, working, eating or sleeping we'll be training.

I sat in my room on my bed with a book. Trunks was on my computer and Goten was listening to something on my MP3 player. It sounded like the song, 'I want Candy'. I glanced up to see that Trunks was quite intently reading something on my computer screen. I stood up and moved closer. Yikes! He was reading some of my stories! Oh great…just peachy… He was reading a story I had been writing over a span of four years, which time it had grown to become more than two thousand pages long and I still wasn't happy with it.

"Do you mind if I read this?" he asked, making me jump two feet in the air. I shook my head, no. Then I retreated silently to my bed in the corner of the room. I continued reading my book. Two minutes later.

"Jesse? I'm hungry can we eat now?" Goten asked. I narrowed my eyes ay him.

"We had dinner less than a half hour ago. You ate twenty four platefuls." I said bluntly. I pulled the puppy dog eyes. "OK OK! Go get something but not too much!" He sped off downstairs. Five minutes later he returned rubbing his stomach and murmuring to it. He sat down with the headphones again. Five minutes later.

"Jesse? I'm hungry. Can we eat now?" he asked.

"GOTEN! MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO MUSIC ABOUT FOOD AND IF YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT FOOD SO MUCH YOU WOULDN'T GET SO HUNGRY!" I snapped. He curled up into a ball with a pouting face. I ignored it and went back to my book. No more complaints came after that. My mom came upstairs and entered the room.

"Bunnykins dear it's getting late so I want you all in bed soon. Now I've brought you some milk and cookies. Night night kids." She said a little too sweetly. Goten hurried up and took the trays of milk and biscuits before putting a tray in front of Trunks, one in front of me and then taking his and cowering back in his corner.

"You two I'm going to the bathroom to get changed so don't cause trouble you two can get changed in here." I said, going to my drawers and dragging out a clean nigh gown. I left the room and got changed. I washed and put on my long pink cotton night gown before tying my hair into two long plains and creeping back towards my bedroom. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Goten said. I did and crept into the room and over to my bed. I switched off the biggest lights and left my rows of Chinese lanterns that went around the walls of the room switched on. Thus the room had a dull source of light so that I could talk to Trunks and Goten for a while. Trunks and Goten both sat cross legged on their sleeping bags…WITH NO SHIRTS ON! I blushed and turned away slightly. Gosh this would be hard. Being in a room with two teenage boys with no shirts on was going to be…um…interesting. Hey, I'm a hormonal teenage girl! Can you blame me?

I crawled into bed and sat leant back against the head board. I looked down again at Trunks and Goten now half led, half sat half in, half out of their sleeping bags.

"This is so weird." I commented aloud.

"What is?" Goten asked. I sighed and rolled onto my side to face them.

"Well, for my whole life I thought I was human." I said. "Now I'm being told I'm not and that I somehow have to learn to master more power than someone has in forty years in less than a year!" Goten nodded.

"You've got us training you. You'll be fine." Goten said. "Now, lets get down to some gossip." I laughed. Goten was acting like…a girl at a sleepover.

"OK OK." I gave in. "What do you want to know?"

"About some of your friends?" Goten asked. I glanced silently at Trunks who was listening and watching to the conversation contently.

"IO don't have many. There's Beth…she's a Goth and worships Satan…there's Kit…she's really smart, she's a year older than me and like the same stuff I do…and Emma…she's my ex-boyfriend's little sister and we get along like sisters." I said.

"Ex-boyfriend? Ok, so you've had boyfriends, have you got a boyfriend now?" he asked.

"No."

"How many have you had, when was the last one?"

"Well, Andrew Meadows, Damien Stevens, Andrew Delany and James West…that's a grand total of four. James West was the last one. They all have one thing in common except one. They all tried to use me." I said.

"How?"

"To learn to kiss, to do schoolwork…etc." I said.

"That's really terrible." Trunks said quietly. I smiled softly.

"Hey, I'll live." I said.

"What do you like in a guy?"

"um…that's hard to say because guys are all so different and unpredictable…" I started. "Well, handsome is always a bonus but looks aren't everything…strong I definitely want guys who are strong, gentle and caring, honest…someone who doesn't rely on words…who can be content to be quiet. A good listener is important too but really any of those qualities would be fine." Goten grinned as if he was scheming something evil.

"How old do you think you'll be when you have sex?" he asked. I threw a pillow at him.

"Goten! That is not appropriate." I said. "You're as bad as a girl at a sleepover you are." Trunks grinned and the whole conversation angle.

"Come on Jesse." Goten whined.

"I don't know Goten, OK?" I answered. He nodded.

"Is there any particular type of guy you consider good looking?"

"I don't think so…um…I like longish hair though…maybe a tan I'm not sure…muscled…waxed chest is good…" I blushed. "Why am I telling you this?" Goten laughed which got me laughing and then Trunks started laughing. I grabbed at my bed covers which were slipping off due to my giggling fit. In one quick movement I fell off the bed with the covers. I landed in between Trunks and Goten somehow. Don't ask how because I'm not exactly sure.

"Opps…" I said quietly. I suddenly got a wicked idea. "Goten? Trunks? Are you ticklish?"

"No."

"No." came two simple answers. I would just have to find out if they were lying. I tickled both of their wasits. They both burst into chuckles of laughter.

"You liars!" I exclaimed. Just as soon as I stopped tickling them they moved closer to me. I shifted into a small shaking form.

"Well, lets find out if you are." Goten said. They both started tickling me. I was screaming. I was very Very VERY ticklish.

"Stop!" I giggled.

"Stop!" I cried.

"Stop!" I wailed and eventually they did. OK, note to self, saiyans get even. After that I climbed into bed again, turned off the lights and we settled down to sleep.

I woke up early hours of the morning to someone's gasps. My first instinct was fear. Someone's in the room who's going to murder me. But then I remembered Trunks and Goten and realised that one of them was having a nightmare or something. I turned a bedside lamp on. Trunks was tossing in his sleeping bag, with cold sweat running on his forehead. I crept out of my bed and knelt down beside him. I gently placed a hand on his forehead. I gasped. He was so cold! I gently shook him. He sat bolt upright in an instant.

"Trunks calm down. It's me." I whispered. He turned to face me. "You were having a nightmare or something." He nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head.

"No I'll be OK." He said quietly. "If it happens again maybe I will but for now…I'll be OK." I nodded.

"Go back to sleep then." I said getting up. I crawled back into bed. "Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight Jesse." He replied. I turned the lamp back off and went to sleep.

AN: So what was it the Trunks was dreaming about? What will Jesse do about it? What will happen when they go to school tomorrow? Find out by reviewing and then reading the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: It's been a week and the Saiyans are off to school. What will they face? Let's find out! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Chapter 5: Welcome to school Trunks and Goten

Well, what can I say. The z fighters arrived at half term. Now we have four weeks of school together and then it's the Christmas holidays. I feel sorry for them having to spend Christmas away from home without seeing their family but hey, Goku might get them to visit. Anyway until then…it's off to school. Whoo…hoo… voice drips a bucket of sarcasm

"WAKE UP!" I yelled at the two sleeping saiyans. "WE HAVE SCHOOL NOW GET UP!" I was up dressed and ready and these two were still asleep. I grabbed Trunks and shook him harder. He woke up.

"Jesse?" he asked. "What's up?" I rolled my eyes dragged him to his feet, threw a uniform at him and shoved him into the bathroom. I went back to Goten and yelled in his ear. No response. I shook him and dragged him after way out of his sleeping bag but still he slept. I suddenly got an idea. I ran downstairs and grabbed some bacon off of my brother's plate. I waved it in front of Goten's nose. Goten started to drool and woke up.

"FOOD!" he yelled snatched the bacon and eating it in one go. "HAVE YOU GOT ANY MORE!" I dragged him to his feet threw another uniform at him and left.

"Not until you're ready for school!" I shouted back at him going downstairs. I started cooking food for Trunks and Goten.

Trunks came in and sat at the table in his uniform. I ruffled his hair. He looked so sweet! I pushed a few plates of food towards him. He ate it gratefully and then Goten came in. I quickly gave Goten as much food as I could before dragging them both by their ears out of the door.

"Now rules. No flying, no fighting, no super powers and NO super saiyan." I commanded them. Much like a teacher would scold a child. They nodded obediently. Just like dogs. I thought.

I sat in my usual seat on my own away from anyone else. Goten and Trunks were outside with my teacher. She came in and the whole class looked up.

"Everybody! We have two new students in our class today. Trunks Briefs and Goten Son." She announced. I smiled at them. I felt hot breath in my ear.

"Don't even think about trying for them. Why would they go anywhere near someone like you with someone like me in the class?" she mocked. I handed her a mirror. "That's not funny. You're out of your league bitch." I sighed and slumped down in my chair. She was right. I hadn't thought of the possibility that once I get to school and find out how unpopular I am they'll never come near me again. Even if they do need me as a saiyan. But that's the only reason they want me. I realised. They DO only want me to help them.

I looked back up at Trunks and Goten. They caught my sad gaze and came and sat either side of me. Goten put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong kiddo?" he asked. Orlan came up behind us and sat on the table seductively showing off her legs with her very short skirt.

"Don't worry about her. She's always like that." She said. "Come say hi to me and my friends we'll show you the ropes." I lowered my head expecting them to leave. They didn't. "Don't tell me you honestly want to sit next to that little bitch!" Orlan started to get pissed off. Trunks and Goten glared at her.

"Could you leave please?" Trunks asked simply. I couldn't help but smiled. The whole class gasped and I glanced up to see them all crowding around. I saw my teacher smiling at me.

"Thanks for the offer but if you call our friend a bitch then we're not really interested." Goten said. Orlan glared at them bitterly. She turned around sharply and went back to her seat. The whole class was still looking our way.

"Thank you, Trunks, Goten." I said. "But why did you do that? She's offering you popularity on a plate and you're throwing it in her face."

"Friends stick together." Goten said. "She can't be very nice. She's way to much of a tart." I laughed.

"That's not very nice." I said.

"You're one of a kind Jesse. After what she does to you still stick up for her when people insult her." Goten said. I ruffled my hair.

"Goten! You'll mess it up!" I squealed. Class went back to normal although eyes were on us every five seconds. After that we had constant questions. 'Do you speak Japanese?' 'How do you know Jesse?' 'Can you speak to each other in Japanese?' It was one question after another. I loved the attention though.

"What's the matter Jesse, gotta go all the way to Japan to find some friends?" The red haired boy mocked. "I bet you even pay them to be seen with you!" I gritted my teeth. My whole body tensed in pure anger. Goten put hand on my shoulder.

"Shut up Jack! I do have friends actually!" I hissed. He continued to chuckle.

"Yeah? I bet they're all geeks like these two!" he continued. That was it! He had crossed the line. People could beat me up, insult me and anything else but insult my friends or hurt them in any way and they would be sorry.

"I wouldn't keep that opinion if I were you! Anyone who insults someone I care about has to answer to me!" I shouted. "They're not geeks you jerk!" I slapped him hard across the face. He slapped me back so I punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back before rugby tackling me to the ground.

"You're gonna regret that." I spat, punching him in the stomach and rolling him off of me.

"You bitch!" he shouted, glaring up at me.

"Damare! Anata baka! Oshickioy!" I shouted at him. That scared him I must say. I held one hand against his throat and the other was in a fist held in the air ready to punch. I felt a hand cover my fist. I turned to see Trunks standing behind me. He put his other hand on my waist.

"Jesse." He said gently. I felt a hard hit against my chest. Bloody hell that hurt! Shit, he just had to aim there! Trunks let go of my and grabbed Jack's arm.

"You should have made your escape while you had the chance." He snapped. He lifted Jack up by his arm and tossed him into the bushes. Goten ran over and hugged me.

"Are you OK?" he asked. I stepped back to brush down my uniform.

"I'll be fine." I said. "Hopefully no permanent damage." I smiled at Trunks and Goten. Trunks gave me that wary look.

"That's it, I'm keeping a close eye on you." He said. He slid his arm around my waist. I blushed and Goten winked.

"I'm sorry I don't usually fight like that…" I said. "I mean he…Well…He…I mean…um…" Trunks grinned.

"You wanted to stick up for us?" he asked quietly. I nodded and blushed harder.

"I know I didn't need to…you're much stronger than me but…he…" I stammered again. Then I gave up. "I don't know." Trunks kept his arm around me all lunch and I kind of liked it being there. It felt weird when it wasn't but even during last period he held my hand under the table, as he writes with his right hand and me my left.

After the bell rang everyone rushed out of the classrooms.

"Alright! School Out!" Goten exclaimed taking off. I grabbed him about half a metre from the ground. "What!"

"No flying!" I mouthed. I turned to realise people were staring. I yanked him to the ground and smiled nervously.

"A levitation trick. He wants to be in the circus." I said quickly, dragging the two saiyans towards my bus. Shit a single decker! We usually had a double decker and even then it got full.

We got on and sat down. I sat behind Trunks and Goten next to my friend Emma. Soon the bus was full with more people trying to get on.

"OK! EVERYONE! Three to a seat or with someone or your lap!" the driver yelled. "Last years standing please!" I sighed. Not this again.

"Hey, Jesse." Trunks called. "You and your friend come here." We stood up and moved towards them. I was just about to ask what he was intending we do when I was picked up and dragged onto Trunks lap kicking and screaming, as was Emma. Before long I shut up and I sat on Trunks lap with his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder. Goten smirked.

"I guess you like her, huh Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks nodded.

"Uh-huh." He replied. I giggled in embarrassment.

"Trunks. I think she likes you too." Goten said. "Am I right Jesse?" I blushed.

"Yes." I replied timidly. Emma winked at me so I hit her over the head with my school bag.

We got off of the bus and started walking from the bus stop to my house. There we have. One day of school down…twenty-nine days to go.

Author's Notes: R&R! PLEASE! I DON'T BITE I PROMISE!


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: OK not much to say except please leave a review if you like or don't like my fic. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Chapter 6: Flying lessons for Bratman and Dobin

After school we sat down on the couch with a soda each and watched some good quality TV. We flicked through the cable channels to find a decent show and waited for my mom and the brat pack to get home. The brat pack, aka Daniel and Joseph, aka Bratman and Dobin, aka my brothers were at a friends house and my mom would be picking them up. Well, one of my brothers was twelve and the other was nine. They loved having the saiyans here. And so did I. My mom was OK with it because I was finally happy, Goten always offers to cook, Trunks can fix anything and they're both super strong. Well, about the food bills, we all had to get jobs to help pay for them.

I as starting to evaluate my situation now. I was dead lucky, I got to be with two kick ass saiyans from another world, one of whom I fancied like hell and I got to learn to be a kick ass hero. On the other hand maybe I wasn't SO lucky. I mean, after this I'm going to miss them like hell, I'm going to be even more of an outcast and the worst thing is I was going to put my life in danger for a universe I can't remember ever going to except I must have been there once to have been born there.

OK, so I fancied the pants off of Trunks, but that hadn't gotten me anything yet. I fancied him to begin with but now…now I was getting to know the real him. He's helped me from the start but now he's being really sweet and trying to protect me.

I heard someone calling me but ignored it and continued my thoughts about a certain lavender haired young man. I was drifting into my own world. I felt someone reach for my chin and turn my head slightly. Then a warm hand touched my forehead. I blinked a few times. Someone shook me gently and called me again so I let myself join reality.

In front of me on the floor almost pressed up against the screen was Goten and beside me with one hand still one my forehead and one on my shoulder was the lavender haired boy himself.

"You OK?" he asked. I nodded. "Good, 'cause you zoned out on us there." I laughed lightly and heard the door open..

Then came the stamping. Then the screaming and two young boys hurled into the room attacking Goten. He laughed and picked one up with one hand.

"Gotta be better than that." He laughed. Trunks and I laughed at my brothers…unusual antics at trying to defeat Goten in a battle using the element of surprise.

"Bunnykins! Mr Matthews has offered you all jobs at the pub for washing up and waitressing and things." My mom called. "No working behind the bar obviously. He wants to see you at the pub tomorrow afternoon after school." I nodded.

Later on Trunks and Goten took me outside in the freezing cold garden for training. I was frozen. I was made to do laps of the house, flying. And then they made me practise my punches and kicks on the ground. After a while I was shown the best blocks too. I fought Trunks with Goten advising me.

"Trunks stand in fighting stance." Goten instructed him. Trunks rolled his eyes but did so. "Now Jesse aim at his lower ribs."

"WHAT!" I squeaked. "You just what me to hit him!"

"Yup. Go on he can handle it." Goten said. I closed my eyes and punched forward until my arm encountered Trunks. When I opened my eyes I from that I had hit on target but his arm had blocked my punch. "See? Now keep doing that. Work on speed and accuracy." I punched again. After a few punches I felt more confident. A: I wasn't going to hurt Trunks and B: I was better at punching.

"Now this time really go for it and Trunks will demonstrate one of the many useful holds you can use in defence." Goten said.

"Er…is this going to hurt?" I asked.

"Probably." Goten shrugged.

"Oh, thanks for your concern." I said sarcastically. I sighed and aimed at Trunks again. As soon as I started the punch he grabbed my wrist and span me into a lock. I was crushed against him with my back facing him and my wrist clamped tightly in one of his hands with his other arm tightly around my neck. "Ouch." I breathed. Trunks loosened up a bit but didn't let go yet.

"Now this is one of the hardest locks to get out of because your arms are twisted and held behind you so the slightest movement could break them." Goten said.

"How comforting." I replied. "You can let go now. Unless you have the desire to kill me that is." Trunks let go of me. "Let's go inside. I'm cold."

"Ahh, Is our little friend cold?" Goten mocked ruffling my hair. I glared at him. "Sorry." He said timidly. I had developed this glare that could make people tremble over the years that I'd been in secondary school. It came in very handy in a tight spot. Right along side the oh-so-innocent puppy dog eyes.

So we went inside and found some food and then settled down with our oh-so-familiar-friend…homework. sarcasm oozes from the screen

AN: I'm sorry it took so long but I had computer trouble. More soon I promise! R&R!


	8. Chapter 7

AN:- Well, it's Christmas and Trunks and Goten are staying for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 7: Christmas eve!

We'd finally broken up for school after four weeks of torture. Now it was the Christmas holidays. We'd gone shopping yesterday and today it was Christmas eve.

Goku had secretly delivered some presents from Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi and well all the others for Trunks and Goten the other day and it was now Christmas eve. Trunks and Goten didn't know this. For Christmas I had gotten my mom, a CD that she really wanted, my dad a lynx gift pack, my brother Daniel a skater necklace, some chocolate and a chain, my brother Joseph a Star wars official sticker book and some chocolate and for Trunks and Goten I had gotten Goten Chocolate and Sweets and stuff and lots of it, and for Trunks I had gotten some stuff for his "project" he's working on and some chocolate and a S.P.Y. watch. Right where were we…oh right Christmas eve.

It was seven o'clock and I being fifteen was already drunk. Trunks was kinda just a bit giddy but fairly sober and Goten was too busy with food to think about drinking, so naturally he hadn't been thinking about how much he'd been drinking and was now completely drunk. I went to pick up my glass of wine. This Jacob's Creek non-dry was really nice. Trunks took the glass off of me and put it back on the table. I groaned and then burst out giggling. I fell over (yes, you can fall over even if you're sat down. I can do that without even being drunk.) onto Trunks lap. Then he started chuckling and picked my up to sit me on his lap.

Meanwhile Goten was asleep on the floor with chocolate melting on his face. (charming) My parents were hiding upstairs wrapping presents and my brothers were wondering around with handfuls of chocolate and nuts and stuff.

"Jesse?" I heard someone ask.

"Uh-huh." I murmured.

"You're gonna have one massive headache tomorrow." Trunks replied. I giggled and sat up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"I don't think so. I may look drunk but I'm not actually that drunk." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I've had lots of glasses of water in-between the wine and I'm more hyper than drunk."

"I'm not so sure."

"Trunks honey, I get hyper from Cola, Dr Pepper, actually any kind of soda really, coffee, chocolate, sweets and sugar in general…I get hyper really easy." I said. "I agree I might have a bit of a headache but it won't be bad and I have never had so much I've been sick all day so I think I'll be OK." Trunks nodded and rested his forehead against mine. We just sat there listening to the music in the background…I think it with Electric 6 but I'm not sure it was something on Kerrang anyways. Then the doorbell rang. I ignored it and waited for one of my brothers to get it.

"Shouldn't you get the door?" Trunks whispered to me.

"Daniel can get it." I whispered back. We were interrupted by a low whistle.

"You got it bad Jess." I heard Rosie say. I jumped off of Trunks lap and he moved away just as fast.

"Nothing happened!" I said quickly.

"I was just making sure she didn't get drunk!" Trunks said even faster.

"Ya, sure." Rosie said. "Besides Jesse barely ever gets drunk, just hyperactive."

"See?" I said to Trunks. Then I smiled and ran to hug Rosie and then Kit, Hannah, Lauren and Jessica. "It's so good to see you!"

"We were going to go carolling. But we couldn't go without you now could we?" Kit said.

"You mean without my equipment and trailer?" I corrected.

"Yeah well…That too." Kit said.

"Gee thanks." I said turning away from them. "Maybe I don't want to go."

"Oh Jess we love you really. You know that." Rosie said.

"We don't mean it." Kit said. I grinned although they couldn't see me.

"JUST KIDDING!" I said turning around with a huge smile. "Come on let's go!" I went and slapped Goten around the face causing him to grunt. Jessica ran over and grabbed my hand before I could do it again.

"If you get that one can I borrow this one?" she asked. We all laughed. Jessica Rushton always got the guys she wanted and Jesselle (aka me) never got the guys she wanted. We watched in amazement as Jessica started kissing Goten right there and then. Once he started kissing back, we knew he was awake.

"And you thought Trunks and I were being bad?" I muttered to Rosie. "RIGHT ROMEO AND JULIET GET UP OFF THE FLOOR AND LET'S GO!" They did. Goten grinned at Jessica.

"Goten, the lovely young lady who was just making out with you on the floor is my friend Jess." I said.

"Another one?" Trunks and Goten asked. "Jess and Jess?"

"That's exactly what we said when we met them both." Kit said.

There's something you should know about me and my friends. When we went carolling, we went carolling. I had a trailer which could be pulling around fairly easily if you had enough people to pull it and on it sat various different equipment that was covered by a plastic sheet. Everyone went to take a rope when I suddenly remembered something.

"Trunks?" I asked oh-so-sweetly. He glanced at me. "You know how great you are?" He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Could you and Goten pull this trailer to the village hall car park for us please?" I asked. He tapped me on the nose.

"You'll owe me one." He said.

"KAY!" I squeaked.

Once we were at the village hall we were already freezing. It was cold you know! Well, there are loads of houses around the village hall so it attracts quite a crowd. We started to set up equipment.

We had several amps, two electric guitars, a drums set, a keyboard and lots of microphones. We had a yearly routine. First some would play and Rosie, Jess, Lauren and Hannah would sing while Kit and I played. Then Kit would sing solo while some of us others played. Then I would sing solo while others played. Then Jess and Hannah. Then me and Kit. Then All of us. Then Me and Rosie. The Me and Kit again. Then all of us again. It was routine. We all started warming up which attracted a few people. I started playing a guitar and Kit on drums. Then others started singing Rockin' around the Christmas tree. After that we had a small audience. Trunks came and crouched by me while I played Kit's intro on the keyboard and Goten had disappeared with Jess. Kit sang The Drummer Boy. Sing sang it beautifully. I smiled as I finished the song. She always sang that song so well. Next was my solo. I got ready to sing while Lauren played the music. I started to sing only a All I want for Christmas. After that I went off stage and took a break while Lauren played for Jess and Hannah. Then I was back up there singing Walking in the Air with Kit. After that we all sang Stay another day. Then Rosie and I sang A Spaceman came travelling. Then Kit and I sang Only a winters tale. Then all of us sang We wish you a Merry Christmas. Trunks and Goten joined in.

After our little concert we headed back to our homes. It was cold and now it was late so it was time to go to bed. I got in the door and slumped onto the sofa.

"That was great fun!" Goten said, heading for the food, or what was left of it. "You and your friends are great singers." I sighed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it but now I'm exhausted." I said. "It's not easy sing non-stop." Trunks sat in the far corner just watching me half sat half led on the sofa panting and Goten wolfing down the remaining food. Hm….Christmas was going to be just fine.


	9. Chapter 8

AN:- Christmas day is here! A little late I know but never mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 8: A Very Merry Christmas

It was Christmas morning and someone was shaking me wake. I opened my eyes to see Goten grinning excitedly.

"It's Christmas!" I squeaked. I sighed.

"What time is it?" I mumbled. I glanced at the clock. "SIX THIRTY! Wake me up at a reasonable hour would you. Try noon." I turned over to go back to sleep. He shook me again.

"But Jesse, It's Christmas." He whimpered. "PLEASE!" I sighed and sat up.

"Fine." I sighed. "But you owe me. Go see if my brothers are wake and we'll make it even." He skipped off. I climbed out of bed and went to knee beside Trunks. He was still soundly asleep. I stroked his hair for a bit. This was a habbit I had picked up as his hair was so soft.

"Trunks?" I whispered. "Trunks wake up. It's Christmas." He opened his eyes and chuckled.

"Did Goten wake you up?" he asked. I nodded. "He's like a five year old when it comes to Christmas."

"What do you mean when it comes to Christmas. Goten normally acts like a five year old." I replied. I smiled. "That's what I like about him. He's carefree." Trunks pouted a little but pushed it away. "Hm…but you're much more…you." I raised an eyebrow at me. Gods, why did he have to look so much like Vegeta!

"What's that mean? What am I like then?" he asked.

"Strong, stubborn, but gentle and handsome." I said in a fake dreamy voice. Well, partly fake away. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"I like you too." He said. "And I definitely like your way of waking me up better than Goten's." I laughed as we walked to my brother's room. It was empty so we went downstairs.

In the family room sat Goten, Daniel and Joseph. I looked at the Christmas tree. The presents were not only under the tree but piled up for some space around it too. I put my hands on my hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded. "Go and get dressed first."

"Yes mother." Daniel and Joseph and Goten mumbled, walked back upstairs tails between their legs. Trunks looked at me.

"You too Mr." I said sternly. Before we both burst out laughing.

We were now all dressed and sat around the Christmas tree. Our family had a reputation for large Christmas trees but this year my Dad had really out done himself. I think it was because this Christmas he was actually going to be home with us. Usually he works on Christmas day.

We opened a few presents each before having a large breakfast. Then we lit a the old open fire place in the dinning room and opened a few more presents. Then other members of the family started arriving for dinner. We had a lovely dinner. My brother and my cousin got caught under the mistle toe which was cute as they are only seven.

I introduced Trunks and Goten to the entire family. They all welcomed them. It was a great day. We danced and drank and ate and talked and sang and everything. It was the best Christmas I had ever had.

I was walking through into the kitchen when my aunt spoke up.

"Jesselle dear, I do believe you're under mistle toe." She said. I looked up. I was and with Goten. I giggled and reached up on tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "How sweet." We all laughed at Goten's face. He looked completely confused. I shoved him into the kitchen and put a plate of food in his hand which shut him up. Then I went to talk with…well anyone there was. First my cousin Katie, then Amy. The nMy aunt Susan and then my Gran. Then I found Trunks. He smiled at me from where he was sat with my cousin on his lap. My thirteen month old cousin Ruby was happily giggling in Trunks arms. Her mum was watching him.

I walked over and sat with him. Ruby reached over to me. I tickled her toes which made her laugh even more.

"Anyone would think you two were her parents." Ruby's mum, my aunt Sandra laughed. Trunks and I blushed. Ruby climbed off Trunks lap and ran from the room to fetch some of her toys presumably.

"Oh, Trunks I'll be back in a second. I've just got to go take the meringues out of the oven!" I said. I hurried back to the kitchen.

After that I went back to Trunks to find him stood under the mistle toe with my cousin Katrina. Katrina and I had never gotten along that well, but I guess she could be OK at times. I took a few steps back and walked out of the room. I hurried to my room.

I closed the door and put a hand to my heart and started panting.

"What's going on?" I asked myself. "Why am I acting like this? It was only a kiss under the mistle toe. After all I kissed Goten." But I knew that couldn't be true. Once Katrina sunk her nails into someone there was no going back. I fell to my knees still gasping for air. "It's just a boy!" I scolded myself. "You should know better than to let a boy get to you!" I took a deep breath and stood up. I took a few seconds to return my breathing to normal and headed back downstairs to the kitchen. Trunks stood talking to Goten. I watched Katrina enter the room. She approached them and latched onto Trunks arm. He looked down at her in puzzlement and shrugged her off. She pouted. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around and pushed her away. I smiled and walked over to them. Katrina walked past me. I stuck my tongue out. I grinned even more at that and went to stand by Trunks and Goten.

"What are you grinning about?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing." I said. Goten looked at me.

"What was all that about?" he asked. "Katrina and you?" I smiled sweetly.

"Nothing Goten. Nothing at all." Goten gave me a look that assured me that he knew there was more to it than that but didn't press the subject.

It was dark now and most of the family had left. I stood looking out the window. No snow. We never seemed to have snow on Christmas day.

"Jesse?" I heard trunks asked. I turned to look at him only to find hm leaning over me to look at the window. "Your cousin is really…I don't know…I don't like her."

"I don't either. And I'm family." I laughed. "I here you got stuck under the mistle toe." He ran his hands through his hair awkwardly.

"Yeah…" he said. "I hear you did too." I laughed.

"My aunt told you huh?"

"No. Goten did."

"Goten?"

"Yeah. He came in and said that I should have followed you into the kitchen and offered to help. I asked why and he told me everything."

"Oh."

"Jesse?"

"Yes?"

Trunks stood up straight and took my hand the pulled me into the middle of the room. I laughed. What the hell was going on now.

"It's my turn." He said.

"For what?" He bent down and kissed me. It was a gentle kiss, not short but not long. We broke apart and I looked up. Mistle toe. "Oh."

"Yes oh." He said smiling. "Jesse?"

"Are we going to have the "Jesse?...Yes?" conversation all day?" I asked.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Never mind."

"Trunks?"

"Yes?" I bent up and kissed him quickly. Then I stepped away.

"This has been the best Christmas ever." I said and walked out of the room. I didn't understand why I was walking away when I could just go back and kiss him, or why I was using every bit of my self control not to go back and kiss him…but it must have been for a good reason if I was. I smiled. This truly was the best Christmas ever.


	10. Chapter 9

AN:- You-re all so right! I'll just write the fic anyway! Christmas has come and gone and a few days later the training begins again.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 9: But Trunks I don't wanna train today!

I woke up early, about four o'clock I suppose, for no reason either. This got me a little worried, as I did not usually wake up until noon on a non-school day, unless harshly woken. I decided to leave to boys sleeping and go for a wander. Why someone as lazy as I suddenly decided to go for a walk one morning at some ungodly hour, was far beyond the comprehension of my intellectually challenged mind.

Anyway, I decided to go through the woods where I had taken the z fighters when they had first arrived. I just stay for a while, clearing my head and doing some thinking, all the while freezing my freakin' butt off! Only I would be stupid enough to come outside in the middle of winter, early hours of the morning in jeans, a tank top and a denim jacket. Only I. But I'm not going to bore you by telling you all that part of the story. We all know who you want to here about and they're back at my house asleep. So you'll have to put up with just me a little longer.

So I started on my merry way back home. Once there I found Trunks standing, hands in his pockets, face set on the frosty yard lawn. His hair was ruffled and he was silent. I walked over to him. Neither of us spoke but he put one arm around my shoulders and led me inside. I snuggled closer to his warmth until we were inside. Trunks then removed his jacket and we started cooking some early breakfast.

Goten came down and ate a very large breakfast. Somehow however, I did not seem quite so much as when he first arrived. Probably because firstly I had become used to it and secondly I myself was now eating more than about ten people do put together.

I could quite easily live like this forever. With Trunks and Goten. I had friends. I had family. I was happy. Yet, still while I still went to school there would still be people to tease me and bring me down and remind me that at school, I was invisible.

Trunks, Goten and I sat down in the living room watching TV, I growled at it.

"900 channels of cable and the best thing that's on is the Tellytubbies Marathon!" I yelled. "AND IT'S THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS!" Goten and Trunks tried to calm me down. "You'd think they'd show some movies or something but noooooooo! Just men in suits going E-oh!" I was really pissed off. And the fact that I was on PMS just made it worse. "I'M GONNA KILL IT!" I leapt from my seat only to have Trunks and Goten grab my arms and hold me back.

"Jesse…you…can't…kill…a…Television…set." Goten said slowly.

"Like hell I can't!" I hissed. They pushed me back down onto the couch. I started whimpering. "Don't yell at me." Goten and Trunks let go of me and gave me a really weird look. They looked at eachother.

"PMT." They said in unison. I glared at them.

"You are so lucky you aren't girls!" I said coldly. Goten sat down next to me and Trunks on the other side. Goten patted my hand.

"Don't worry. You're not half as bad as my mom." Goten said. I sighed in frustration and began thumping my head against Trunks' shoulder.

"Goten I don't think you're helping." He said.

"I noticed." Goten mumbled. "I'm going to get some food." Trunks put and arm around me and rubbed my back.

"I don't know how to help you…" Trunks admitted. I just slumped against him.

"I know you don't. It just pisses me off that I get so pissed off." I said. Trunks chucked. "Come on. Lets watch a DVD instead." I nodded. Goten came back armfuls of food at the ready. I spotted chocolate in amongst the pile and grabbed at it. He moved it out of reach.

"Go get your own." He said. I hissed like only a woman can and he automatically handed over some chocolate. Trunks just laughed, which I ignored. We watched Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring. I mouthed all the words and everytime Trunks or Goten complained. I growled and they cowered.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Their black gates all guarded by more than just Orks. There is evil there, which does not sleep and the Great eye is ever watchful." I said as Boromir did. "It is a wasteland of fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." I heard Goten growl and I gave him a glare. "Did you not here a thing Lord Elrond just said?" I said, as Legolas did. "The ring must be destroyed!" Trunks growled so I glared at him. He petted me on the head.

"Nice doggy." He said. I smiled innocently and snuggled against him. By this time I had reached the great scene where Gimli says "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" and all the elves stand up in outrage.

"Stupid dwalf." I giggled.

"You're in favour of the elves, I see." Trunks said. I nodded.

"Elves kick ass." I said. "I'm tired. Night Night." I fell asleep there and then at noon.

I woke up towards the end of the movie and found myself now led across both Trunks and Goten. I wriggled my way into a sitting position, just as Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were talking about the fellowship failing. This time a leant against Goten, who grinned at me evilly.

"You talk in your sleep." He said, simply. Colour drained from my face.

"W-What did I say!" I gasped.

"That's for Trunks and I to know and for you to beg and beg and never find out." He laughed. I reached over Trunks to grab a couch cushion which I whacked Goten over the head with several times.

"You're evil." I said plainly, before hitting him once more. We all laughed and Trunks flicked off the TV.

"Happier now?" Trunks asked. I nodded. "Good. Time to do some training then." I groaned. "Come on. You know you have to."

"Please don't make me! It's too cold out there!" I whined. Goten looked at Trunks. I knew they were about to do something evil.

"I'll get the door for you Trunks." Goten said. Trunks picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I thumped on his back causing him to groan in frustration more than pain but I knew it hurt because every few hits he would freeze and wince.

"Jesse?" Trunks ask softly. "Don't hit me, sweetie, you know it won't work and you are going to train now so just stop it now." I stopped hitting him and leaned my elbows on his back so I could rest my head in my hands. I glared. Not that he could see me. But I glared none the less.

"Trunks?" I asked sweetly. "I AM NOT A DOG!" I yelled the last part very close to his ear, and with his sensitive hearing he dropped me to put his hands to his ears. Ouch!" I moaned rubbing my elbows and knees. I had landed on the gravel driveway.

"That's what you get for trying to deafen me." Trunks murmured, crouching down and inspecting my arms quickly. "Come on." He stood up and offered his hand. I took it and stood up.

We hovered above the frosty lawn. I was sparring with Goten. So far he was winning but I wasn't going to lose.

"That Jess girl?" Goten enquired randomly while still fighting. "She's a good kisser but she's not very pretty and well…she's a bit weird really." I started hitting harder. "And that Kit girl…all the stuff she was saying about herself…they all sounded like lies." I hit him harder and harder until he went crashing down the ground. He sat up on the grass and staggered to his feet. Even in his beaten up state he still managed to smile. "I knew that would work." I glared at him.

"That was just to annoy me!" I yelled. He nodded sheepishly.

"But it made you see that you're not fighting to your full potential." Goten said. I stopped.

"I guess that's true…" I said quietly. "But how can I… I don't know my full potential."

"That's why you got us." Goten said.

AN: More is on the way but unless I get more reviews I'm gonna wait. Tell your friends about it. I need more reviews before I have the strength to write more.


	11. Chapter 10

AN:- Training continues.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 10: Training hurts.

We sat on the now dry grass in the garden. I was recovering from a few spars. Trunks raised a hand in front of me.

"Hold on. No more spars for a while." He said. He started browsing through some capsules. He found one and opened it on the ground.

"Trunks no!" Goten called. Trunks ignored him. On the ground was a small lump of black…it looked like metal. "Trunks NO!"

"What?" I asked.

"This is the strongest metal in the universe." Trunks said. I went over to it.

"Ka-ching?" I asked. Trunks shook his head.

"No. This was recently discovered. It is so heavy that only one has ever been able to lift this much." Goten said. "My dad. At super saiyan four." I prodded the metal lump.

"It's tiny." I murmured. "Not even the size of a tennis ball. Could something this small really be so heavy?"

"Try lifting it." Trunks said.

"Trunks leave her!" Goten called to him. I put my hand around it and tried to lift it. Nothing. Trunks chucked from behind me. "Jesse. I can't lift it. Trunks can't lift it so he can shut up. Only one person in the universe can…make that two…" Mean while I had gradually lifted it into my hands.

"It's so smooth…" I whispered. "It's like silk…" the weight of it began to grow on me and I dropped it. "Gods…that is heavy."

"H-how did you just pick it up?" Goten stammered. Trunks smiled and came and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And you were saying." He said. "Jesse. When I laughed what did you do?"

"Er…nothing?" I seemed to ask more than reply.

"No not to me."

"Er…I just felt more determined to prove you two wrong." I said. "OOOOhhhhhhh!" I said slowly understanding. Trunks grinned evilly.

"Yes. Oh." He said. I decided to pick it up again. I lifted it and tossed it from one hand to the other. Then I threw it. It went over the electric wires and disappeared into the distant sky.

"Can we do that again?" I asked. Trunks found another capsule. He opened it. There sat another piece of metal. This time slightly larger.

"Try this one." He said. I went over to it and lifted it. It was heavier than the last one and I could barely hold it.

"Ouch! It's going to rip my hands off!" I screamed dropping it. Trunks came up behind me.

"Then go super." He whispered in my ear. I shivered at the breath tickling my skin. I turned to face him.

"I can't."

"You have."

"But not intentionally."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Just try." I closed my eyes and drew out my power. Then I forced it out every bit I could I forced it out. I watched my hands flash in golden light but then I fell to my knees.

"What are you doing Trunks! Are you trying to kill her!" Goten yelled hurrying over to me. I forced myself to me feet.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at Goten. "I'll get it!" 'I had to…' I tried again and the same thing happened. I got up again and tried again. This time I screamed like they do and felt the power nearly at my disposal and then I fell down again. "I have to get it!" I yelled. Goten put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down. Just give it a rest for now." He said. I shoved him away and stood up again.

"I have to get it!" I yelled. I forced myself to try again but I didn't even get as far as the first time before falling down again. I felt tears coming and ignored them. "I'm going to get it!" I yelled defiantly. I stood up again and tried again. Goten was tugging at my arms trying to get me to stop and Trunks was just standing there watching. I screamed again this time in pain. Trunks stepped forward and stopped me while I was down.

"That's enough now." He said. "You're working yourself up." I ignored him and tried to stand again. Him and Goten grabbed at me. I hit them over and over screaming and shouting.

"I have to get it!" I screamed. "I just have to! We're running out of time I have to get this right!" I continued to scream but I wasn't get anywhere. I felt my rage turning to sadness and my screams to sobs. I knelt on the grass and thumped my fists against it. "Why can't I get it right? I never get anything right. I'm supposed to be a saiyan. I need to get this right." Goten and Trunks hugged me in a group hug.

"You are getting it." Goten said. "Trunks shouldn't have told you to try yet. You will get there."

"No. Trunks was right to tell me to try." I said. "Now I know how much work I still have to do." Trunks and Goten helped me inside. My mum saw us and ran towards us.

"What the hell has been going on!" she demanded. She looked at me. "If this is what's going to happen you're not going to be doing any more training."

"It was my fault." Trunks said. "I suggested her trying something I should have know that she wasn't ready for." My mum looked him up and down and the Goten.

"You two don't exactly look healthy either. She may be more exhausted but you two look worse for wear…all bleeding and bruised and dirty…what is wrong with boys today."

"Blame your daughter." Goten muttered.

"Don't shift the blame."

"But it was me mum. We were sparring." I said. "Don't blame them and don't blame me just leave it." We went upstairs to the bathroom and I got out the first aid things. I got a drink of water and then I started treating Trunks and Goten.

"We're fine." They protested. "We can manage."

"You forget that we're going to be sparring everyday so we need to just make sure you're in perfect health." I said. They groaned. "Does that mean I'm stronger than you?"

"When it comes to not being super saiyan yes." Trunks said. "Tomorrow we fight with Goten and I super saiyan and you normal and I think you'll still beat us."


	12. Chapter 11

AN:- Well, today our friends are recovering from yesterday's training. This may also be a song fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Or Avril Lavinges things I'll never say.

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 11: I will make him love me!

Well, the next morning I felt that training. My muscled ached worse than they do after running cross country as school and that's a lot. Trunks and Goten were groaning too but I knew they didn't hurt as much as I did. They were used to it what did I expect?

I got up at about ten in the morning and came downstairs to a ready made breakfast. Goten was eating as was Trunks and my mum was cooking. I licked my lips and sat down. My mum put a large plate of food in front of me. I opened my mouth and in a few seconds it was gone. I ate fourteen plate of breakfast. Only two plates less than Trunks and nine less than Goten.

"You're working today honey bunny." My mum said. "Trunks and Goten here are going with you of course."

"Uhuh." I mumbled. "I'll just go get changed then." I dreaded my job. I hated waistressing. I had to wear such a tarty outfit. I literally had to wear one of those little french waitress dresses. The skirt part was so short! I staggered up the stairs and got changed. Trunks and Goten came up and found me. I was dressed in my uniform and my hair was in a long French plaint down to my waist. I blushed.

'_I'm tugging at my hair,_

_I pulling at my clothes,_

_I'm trying to keep my cool,_

_I know it shows.'_

We arrived to the pub early and I was sent to start loading trays. Trunks and Goten were in the kitchen. I didn't know what they were doing but they were there.

"Right, Ms Bartrop." My boss said. "You'll waitress for the first two hours then I want you sing up there on the stage. Then waitress for another hour and then you can go." I nodded and started working. Trunks and Goten also started carry orders back and forth.

I took a tray of drink to a small table of men. I put on my smiling cheerful waitress smile and took down their food order. One slapped my ass, which pissed me off but I just smiled and giggled. I had been instructed to do so unless something gets serious, then I have permission to hurt them.

I caught sight of Trunks. He looked at me and blushed. Then I knew why. Who wouldn't, except for a pervert. My top had slid so that a lot of cleavage was visible. I tugged it up slightly.

"Er…" I stammered. He smiled slightly. I blushed even more and glanced downwards away from his gaze.

'_I'm staring at my feet,_

_my cheeks are turning red,_

_I'm searching for the words,_

_Inside my head.'_

He walked away and I continued working. After my two hours a was virtually forced on stage by my boss. I took the microphone and started singing some normal karaoke style songs. Then I had one more hour of waitressing to get through. I dragged my way through it with a smile before I was paid and allowed to leave. Trunks and Goten followed me. We took to the air.

' '_cause I'm feeling nervous,_

_trying to be so perfect,_

'_cause I know you're worth it,_

_you're worth it yeah.'_

We got back home and I couldn't wait to get out of those clothes, believe me. We all changed and went outside. We sat on the grass just laughing and talking. I could just play that hour over and over and I'd be happy forever. I looked at Goten laughed and then at Trunks, laid back on the grass. He was gorgeous, I was falling in love and I knew it. I knew that Trunks and Goten were here to train me. I had to do well, for them…for Trunks. I wish I could just tell him that I liked him.

'_if I could say what I want to say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away,_

_Be with you every night,_

_Am I squeezing you to tight?'_

We stood up and all started shooting ki blasts. I shot one at Goten who shot it away with a ki blast at Trunks who did the same to me. We did this round in a circle over and over. Until we all let the ki blast down into the ground.

"Trunks, stand in fighting stance." Goten said. Trunks did. I got ready. This was a regular training practise for hits and blocks. "I know what you're thinking Jesse but this time when you hit him. He's going to catch the hit and get you into a hold." I hit Trunks towards his right shoulder. He grabbed my arm and span me around sothat he had both of my arms locked together with one arm of his behind my back and his other arm across me. With his elbow at my waist heading diagonally upwards with his hand at my opposite shoulder.

"Ouch." I breathed. Trunks chuckled and span me around again so that my arms were held together in front of me. Gods I would give anything just for him to pick me up and whisk me away on the spot.

'_if I could say what I wanna see,_

_I want to see you go down on one knee,_

_Marry me today,_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away._

_With these things I'll never say.'_

He let go of me. Goten told us to switch positions and then I do the same to him. He hit at me I grabbed his arm and twisted around. I ended up the same as he had done only it was hard to keep grip of both of his arms as his was larger than I was. We stopped and I let go. Goten smiled.

"She's a quick learner." He said. Trunks grunted and went and sat by a tree. I looked at Goten. "Leave him be Jesse. Let's spar." Goten and I dived into a full on spar. It was then I registered that Trunks was growing more distant recently. He was drifting further and further away from me. My happiness…that was fading too. I needed Trunks but he didn't even know. Besides, we're not going anywhere and that's probably for the best. After all when this is all over…I'll never see him again. I'll walk out of his life forever.

'_It don't do my any good,_

_it's just a waste of time,_

_what use is it to you,_

_what's on my mind?'_

That was best…but he would never know how I feel. I can't bring myself to tell him anyway. Besides if he doesn't feel the same way…I'll be heartbroken again. It's no good. I won't tell him. It can't work.

'_if it ain't comin' out,_

_we're not going anywhere,_

_so why can't I just tell you,_

_that I care?'_

But he did kiss me… Hm…it was probably just because he was lonely. But I…he… I will get him to love me…whether or not we do anything about it. I will get him to like me!

' '_cause I'm feeling nervous,_

_trying to be so perfect,_

'_cause I know you're worth it,_

_you're worth it yeah.'_

'_if I could say what I want to say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away,_

_Be with you every night,_

_Am I squeezing you to tight?'_

'_if I could say what I wanna see,_

_I want to see you go down on one knee,_

_Marry me today,_


	13. Chapter 12

AN:- Today Goten takes time to talk to Jesse about Trunks.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 12: Fallen for an angel?

I sat on my roof after dark. I was cold but nothing I couldn't handle. I hadn't done much all day. I hadn't seen much of Trunks…almost as if he were avoiding me which hurt me. Goten and I trained a while. I went a cooked while Trunks and Goten talked. I was worried about Trunks…I-I…needed him to be there and he wasn't…he's not.

After dinner I had come up here and here I had stayed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Goten there.

"Hey Goten." I said, smiling as much as I could.

"Jesse, I need to talk to you." He said. I nodded and turned to face him. "Trunks is…well…he's a bit upset."

"What? Why? What's wrong! Tell me!" I panicked. Was something really wrong with Trunks? I wanted to help.

"Calm down. Wait." Goten said. "He's jealous of me. He thinks you like me more than him and thinks we're spending more time together than with him."

"Why would he think that!" I exclaimed. "I would be spending time with him if he'd let me!"

"Jesse. Calm down." Goten said once more. "He told me…that he's fallen for an angel." I went cross-eyed.

"Er…in English…?" I enquired. He sighed.

"I think he's in love with you Jesse." Goten said.

"Really?" I asked dumbly. "I don't think so…I wish he was but…I don't think he is." I said. I wasn't going to get my hopes up and he wasn't exactly giving me the I love you messages.

"Do you love him?" Goten asked softly.

"I-I don't know." I whispered. "I just don't know."

AN/ Short I know but there's another chapter being uploaded with it.


	14. Chapter 13

AN:- Jesse chases Trunks and gives him a piece of her mind…but it doesn't go exactly to plan.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 13: Just shut up and listen!

That night I lay in bed watching Goten and Trunks sleep. I starred at Trunks long and hard. I knew now…I did love him. I did. Would he hurt me? I wasn't sure. But he was hurting me now…what does that show I have to rely on.

It was late afternoon. It had been a surprisingly sunny day. There was an icy sunset and I had almost let the entire day waste…slip out of my grip. I looked over at Goten and Trunks in the living room. I went over grabbed Trunks' arm and dragged him out of there. I just kept on dragging until we were out of my garden, into the empty field, across the river's bridge and on top a large hill. All the while I had ignored Trunks enquiries and yells. I stopped and looked at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Trunks yelled.

"ME! What the hell do YOU think YOU'RE doing!" I yelled back. "You can't avoid me in my own house!"

"I'm not avoiding you!" he snapped.

"Yes! You! Are!" I shouted. "Trunks I haven't seen much of you since the day after my first day back at work! You've been slipping away from me! I am forgetting who you are! Forgetting someone I care for! WHY!" I screamed.

Just picture it. Jesse and Trunks' silhouettes arguing on top of a hill, with a sunset backdrop…hm…just light and movie…

"Leave it!" Trunks snapped. "JUST LEAVE IT WOULD YOU!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me roughly. I gasped in horror. He had shouted…at me…not just shouting either…h-he was serious…h-he had tried to hurt me. "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT TO BE OUR ONLY HOPE! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

"Fine." I said coldly. "Stay here! Don't come back! Don't even bother!" I turned and ran. I ran home fast. Goten saw me and came over.

"Wha-"

"You to Goten! Stay away! Just go!" I said. I couldn't even look at him. I felt the powerful ki leave the house and I felt him going towards Trunks. They both headed away. I fell to the ground and cried.

Trunks had tried to hurt me…he tried to kill me…his face…he was mad. Oh Kami Trunks why did you have to do that? I-I love you… I fled to my room and buried my face beneath my pillows. If they wanted it that way…stuff them…and their world. They could save it by themselves!

I went to my window and flung it open.

"SAVE YOUR OWN WORLD!" I screamed. "SEE IF I CARE! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU NEEDED ME NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! I WANT OUT!" I was crying now. I had screamed and shouted. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I FOUND OUT MY LIFE WAS A LIE BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M A FREAK BECAUSE OF YOU!...YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

It was then that I slammed the window shut smashing the glass and buried myself back under my covers. I hugged my teddy rabbit. I sat and I cried until late hours of the night when I fell asleep.

AN/ Oh the dramatics! Review or it'll all end badly!


	15. Chapter 14

AN:- Jesse's pining over her friends. Will she decide to go fetch them or leave them be.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 14: I-I...can't believe I let you go

I walked backwards and forwards and side to side. I was pacing my room in every direction possible. I was upset, angry, pissed off, and I was hurt. I wanted them back…but it was dangerous.

Trunks had tried to hurt me. It wasn't like him to actually hurt me. He threatened to kill me. Those things he said hurt…a lot.

I don't even understand why I threw Goten out…he didn't do anything. But I kept warning myself that he was dangerous too.

"Kami why me!" I yelled slamming my fist against the wall. "Why me!" I started hitting the wall. Then I regretted it as I saw the fist marks in the wall. I decided I would go hit the punch bag instead. I started hitting lightly at first.

Then I growled and started hitting it harder but it just burst and sand went flying. I growled even louder and went flying outside. I hit trees and the ground and walls and pavements and I screamed. I just screamed.

"This isn't getting me anywhere…" I said quietly. I got up and went inside to run a bath. "All I'm doing is making myself more upset…and damaging the world around me…but…"

I started running my bath and slipped into the warm water. I sighed. That felt better. I just had to relax.

I started crying softly. I missed them already. They were the first real friends I had had in a long time. What the hell was I going to do!

AN/ just a short little insight of Jesse's thoughts.


	16. Chapter 15

AN:- Jesse searches for the lost saiyans.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 15: You regret it?

A few days later I couldn't take it any more. I flew out towards their ki's. Immediately I knew where they'd be. The only other place they could go. The abandoned stable from when I first met them.

I headed there and found them sat lazily in the hay. They were clutching their stomachs and looked ready to collapse.

"Hey." I said simply. "Come back to my house and I'll get you something to eat." Nothing more was said. We flew back to my house. I knew they were in no position to refuse or argue. I went in and started cooking some food. They ate happily and Goten immediately grabbed me in a hug after eating.

"THANK YOU!" he wailed.

"Okay just please let me breathe or you won't get fed again." I said. Trunks ate slowly and quietly. I sent Goten upstairs to wash and warm up. I now sat just watching Trunks eating his food. I had got scared and kicked Trunks and Goten out and now I needed to make up for it.

"Something wrong?" Trunks asked, warily.

"I just wanted to talk about...you know...that night..." My eyes fell to the floor as I began fidgeting with my hands.

"What about 'that night'?" he asked

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did...I mean throwing you out..."

"Now you regret it?" Trunks asked softly, in an almost hopeful voice.

"I regretted it the moment you left." I whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"Well when somebody tries killing you, the logical thing would be to throw them out of your house." he said.

"But...but you didn't try killing me..." I stammered.

"You thought I was going to though."

"I was scared...but somehow…I knew you wouldn't. I just wouldn't listen to that part of me until now." I stood up and went to sit next to him. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed. I leant my head against his shoulder. His arm slowly slid around my waist comfortingly.

"N-No…I was my fault." He said quietly. "I was being cruel…unfair…"

"I…I care about you a lot Trunks." I said quietly. "The fact that you were avoiding me hurt enough but when you grabbed me…and yelled the way you did…it shattered me." Trunks hugged me so tightly then.

"I'm sorry. After that I could barely live with myself…taking everything out on you." He said. "I'm so sorry. Y-you know…I am glad you're the one that's helping us. You're are strong and…you are stronger than both me and Goten put together…you just don't know it yet."

"Trunks…I-I…I don't know…I keep trying to say so many things and it never comes out right." I admitted. He smiled at last. Then he frowned.

"D-did you mean what you said?" he asked. "That we ruined your life?" I broke into tears and buried my face in his torn shirt.

"No. No. A thousand times no." I cried. "You saved my life. I-I…I've tried to kill myself many times…I just got so lonely and the teasing got so much and I could take it and I kept trying to kill myself…but now you're here…when you and Goten arrived…you're the first real friends I've had in a long time. You saved my life. You're the best thing in my life."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." I assured him. I got up and dragged him to his feet. "You're going upstairs, you're going to take a bath and warm up and dry off after being left outside in the freezing rain last night without food. Then guess what? I'm going to feed you again." I pushed him upstairs. He wasn't really in the mood to argue so I just shoved him into the bathroom with a towel and some clean clothes and shut him in.

I sat downstairs with Goten waiting for Trunks to come down. We were eating again.

"I'm sorry for throwing you out Goten." I said.

"That's OK. You're feeding me aren't you?" he said. "Besides…I think it was harder on Trunks than me. It's going to be hard for him to live with himself knowing what he did to you. He got really upset after doing it. He even started crying."

"Trunks? Crying?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. Mind you…he was definitely more sensitive than Vegeta even if he did still have most of Vegeta's stubborn traits. It was then that Trunks came into the room. I went over and hugged him. Then went back to serving up food.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just…I missed you." I said. Goten pouted.

"Don't I get a hug?" he whimpered. I laughed and hugged him too.

"Well, it's going to be warmer this afternoon…we can go outside." I said. "I'll be outside when you're done eating." I walked outside and went over to the large apple tree. I then lifted myself onto and fairly low branch. It was really big and was well hidden by the leaves. Thus I sat there and began my thinking.

So time later…nearly an hour actually Trunks came wondering over. I could see him and although he couldn't see me I knew he could sense me. Then his head sharply turned in my direction. Great he had spotted me. Well, I did want him to be here but this was my thinking time. He walked right over and lifted himself into the tree.

"Hey." He greeted me, taking a seat on the branch.

"Hey." I replied.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Walked the toaster." I said bluntly. "What does it look like." He grinned.

"Don't forget its leash." He said. I hit him on the arm. "You know what I think you need?" He stood up on the branch.

"What?" I asked. He came and sat on the branch with each of his legs either side of me. I leant back against him to look over my shoulder. He was comfortably sat on the branch leaning back on another smaller branch behind him. I faced forward again and took his hands from the branch they were holding onto. I placed them around my waist and leant back to look at him.

"Trunks and Jesse sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Goten chanted. "Literally sat in a tree…that's a new one." Trunks and I blushed. He moved an arm to tilt my head back and leant down to kiss me.

Curse that song! I was literally in a tree kissing a boy! Literally! Wait…I love that song… I heard a crack which tore Trunks and I apart as we both fell backwards onto the ground.

I found myself led on my back on top of Trunks who was led on his back on the grass. I rolled off of him so that I was led on my back of the grass beside him. I laughed.

"That was original." I giggled. Then Trunks suddenly rolled towards me and the next thing I know he was looking down at me. I reached my arm around the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss.

He grasped my waist and pulled me closer to him. I deepened the kiss which automatically got a response. He plunged his tongue into my mouth. I heard something that resembled a…purr…coming from the back of his throat. Must have been from the saiyan side.

Oh Kami…I was making out with Trunks Briefs in my back yard! I felt so warm and calm…so safe. I broke from the kiss panting. This was too fast for now. I'd best stop it for now. Trunks lifted himself up on his arms and continued to looked down at me. A smile broke out on his face and he rolled off of me falling onto the grass in laughter. I led on my side and watched him grinning and laughing on the grass.

"Was that real? Did I just do that or was it just my imagination?" he asked, still laughing. Goten looked at him strangely.

"Er…it was really Trunks." He said. I started laughing too and soon all three of us were rolling across the grass laughing our heads off.

AN/ READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER! There you go another chappie done. All is not perfect and happy yet. Jesse and Trunks aren't a couple yet. It's not all smooth sailing yet. And They only have less than three weeks left, time is running out and Jesse's not even super saiyan yet.


	17. Chapter 16

AN:- Time is running out for the three saiyans as Goku tells his urgent news.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 16: Time is running out

We sat doing nothing in particular. Then a rush of power came from no where and Goku appeared right in front of us. Trunks and Goten went over to greet him.

A few minutes later Goku stepped forward to me. I looked up at him.

"Jesse? Are you nearly ready?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'm sorry to say this but you're going to have to work harder because we've now got less time than we thought we had." I felt my eyes grow glassy but I didn't cry.

"But Goku…I can't even turn super saiyan yet." I said quietly. "What saiyan can't do that?" Goku put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just keep trying and don't force the power out…it doesn't work like that." He said. I nodded and then we said our goodbyes again.

"Remember kids." Goku said. "Five Days!" Then he was gone again.

I sat in the back yard meditating. I had been like this for nearly half an hour. I suddenly decided to stop. My power had stopped increasing ten minutes ago anyway.

Trunks and Goten were still meditating so I just crept away. I stood a short distance away from them and practiced some kicks and punches in the air. Then I looked back down at Trunks and Goten. If I didn't get this right…I would loose them…

"NO!" I yelled. Suddenly something grabbed me. It dragged my soul to the centre of my body and then suddenly smashed it outwards against my frame. I felt warmth and power. I looked at my feet…G-Gold…light… "I DID IT!" Trunks and Goten were watching from below me as I screamed happily. "I DID IT!" I noticed my hair was now lifting around my head and my pony tail was semi-floating. That might take some getting used to. I suddenly flew down to Trunks and Goten. I smashed right into them, because I could now fly faster than I was used to. I turned around and hugged them both. Then suddenly I felt weak and felt everything leave me.

I sat on the grass. I pouted. "But I did it…" I said. "I did it but then…"

"That was your first go what do you expect?" Goten laughed. "You're not invincible you know." I sighed.

"I guess so."

"Hey, how did you do it?" Trunks asked squatting down near me.

"What do you mean how?" I enquired.

"What was on your mind?" he rephrased the question. "Were you sad, happy, angry…what were you thinking when it happened?"

"Now Trunks, peoples thoughts are private you know." I answered him. "I'm not telling you what I was thinking." He pouted but then stood up. We all went inside to eat.

I was getting fed up of eating but I needed to eat. I was strange that I was now eating as much as Trunks…not as much as Goten but that's just impossible even for saiyans.

"Hey, seeing as though you made a break though. Let's take the rest of the day off." Goten suggested. "Let's go out somewhere."

"Cool!" I said. "Let's go to town. We can go shopping and stuff. Even visit Pizza hut?"

"PIZZA!" Goten exclaimed. "Let's go!" I laughed and patted him on the head. I looked at Trunks with that 'What-do-you-think' look. He smiled which I took as a yes.

"I'm gonna go get changed, you should do the same." I said.

I wore my blue jeans, they were thin down and then suddenly flared at the bottom in large flares. I wore a black tank top with an undone black fitted blouse over the top. Then I tied my hair back into a high ponytail which still fell to my thighs. I put on some pink lipstick and pink eye shadow and grabbed my bag.

I went running downstairs to get my trainers. I loved my shopping trainers. They were black with a three inch soul and silver bits on. I found Trunks and Goten lounging on the couch. Goten was in blue jeans and a black tank top, Trunks in blue jeans with a white t-shirt.

"How long does it take you women to get dressed?" Goten asked. My mouth dropped.

"But that was my fast." I said. "Never mind come on." We caught the bus into town and first stop was a corn dog stand. Then we went into the chocolate shop. After that I dragged them into a clothes shop. My favourite clothes shop. I usually brought party clothes here. It was the snap soon so I needed some new party clothes. I got a dog collar and some spiked bracelets, then knee high boots, then a black mini skirt.

Trunks and Goten just sat and watched me race around the shop. Now what top to buy to go with it… I picked out a few. A white top which had no sleeves and laced up at the front. Then a black one which was a short boob tube that had three metal clips at the front then the next was a black long wide sleeved top which stopped above my belly button. I couldn't be bothered to make a choice so I brought all three.

Then we went to pizza hut. We sat in a booth and ordered six large pizzas to start with. The waiter just chuckled and said 'You teenagers and your appetites.', then we ate it all and ordered another six pizzas, he chuckled and stuttered this time 'Er…how much do you eat?' then we ordered all you can eat ice-cream. We kept going back and forth. The poor waiter had to refill the machine seven times for just us and then asked us to leave. Then we went to a music store where we bought some CD's and computer games. After that I decide to drag them into a dance studio.

"Three 16 and under tickets for studio seven please." I told the lady at the desk. She nodded.

"That'll be $30 please. For two hours." She said. I handed her the money and we went on our way.

Inside the studio there were mirrors on most walls and lighting and stereo system stuff everywhere.

"What do we do?" Goten asked.

"Dance to the music. Standing on one of the quarters of the room. The cameras record you and people watch from outside and rate you. The more points the better." I said. "For ever 50 points you get a ticket and that can count towards a prize." I went and turned on the first track.

You make me sick, PINK.

I waited for the count in. Goten was already wriggling around to the beat and Trunks was sorta just moving a bit. Then here came the queue…

"Forward, back back,spin, hit, slap, sidestep, turn, down, up, back, step step,…" I whispered the steps to myself as I did them. I glanced at the scores. Goten 12, not bad, Trunks 7, beginner, Me 23, Go Jesse! I loved this game. I came quite often and knew the first seven tracks by heart but I got exhausted after five. By the end of track one Goten: 25 Trunks: 16 Jesse: 47.

One more time, Britney Spears.

"Step, shoulders, arms, feet, jump, turn, down, step, forward, side, jump, spin, feet, body, head, hands…" By the end Goten 56 Trunks: 46 Jesse: 102.

By the end of the ten tracks Goten: 214 Trunks: 202 Jesse: 498. Then we took a break.

"Oh Kami Jesse, that is really exhausting." Goten said. Everyone of us was sweating. "You're really good at it."

"I've been going for quite some time." I said. "It was only your first time and for beginners you were really good." I went and grabbed some shakes and burgers and brought them to the bench.

We ate them and then sat talking for a while. I glanced at my watch. We still had half an hour before the second quarter.

"Hey lets go take some photos in the booth before we go back to the studio." I said dragging them to the booth. Goten went first. We got a reel of Goten, then Trunks, then me, then all three of us, then me and Goten, then Trunks and Goten, then me and Trunks. We split the photos so that we all had at least one of each.

Then we went back to the studio. The we went to the park, then back to the studio, then to the restaurant, then back to the studio again and then to the prize booth. I had gotten 1987 points in total meaning 39 tickets.

Goten got the chocolate gift pack and a drink with his tickets, Trunks got a penknife and some candy, and I got a silver ring and a chocolate bumper pack.

Then we headed home. Back home we ate more food and then slumped in front of the TV.

"What do we do now?" Trunks sighed.

"I don't know." I yawned.

"Sleep?" Goten asked.

"Uh-huh." I sighed. With that I fell asleep.

I woke up to find my self led half on my stomach half on my side across someone's lap. I was guessing Trunks. I turned to sit up when two arms folded around me and held me down. I glanced up to see Trunks watching TV. He cast a glance downwards and grinned before continuing watching the show. I wondered what show he was watching and looked towards the screen. They we watching…them…

"Why are you watching yourselves on TV?" I mumbled. They shrugged. I sighed and fell back down onto Trunks lap.

"If Goten had his way we'd be watching the porn channels." Trunks said under his breath.

"Goten! You're sick!" I exclaimed.

"I'm a boy!" he said with that 'what-did-I-do?' look. I sighed and ignored him, he was a boy, what other excuse did he need?

"Jesse?" Trunks murmured in my ear. I giggled, half asleep again.

"Trunks stop it that tickles." I mumbled. He chuckled. I felt myself being lifted into a secure hold. I nuzzled against his chest. "Hmmm…you smell good…" I heard another faint chuckle and then I was asleep again.

For the next hour or so all three of us were drifting in and out of sleep.

"Jesse? Do you love me?" I heard someone ask. I sighed and held onto them tighter.

"Of course I love you Trunks." I whispered.

Then I was asleep again.

AN/ So there you go. That's another chapter done. I tried to make this one extra long. In the next chapter the go to a party. Jealously rears it's ugly head during the disco. Guys after Jesse, girls after Trunks and Goten and…not everyone stays loyal to who they think they love. Review or I'll leave you waiting.


	18. Chapter 17

AN:- It's party time and what starts out as an innocent party turns into heartbreak and tears. Who's hurt Trunks? Jesse? Goten? Two of them? or all three?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 17: Everyone likes a party. Don't they?

In four hours I would be partying my heart out. I did this every month at the teen disco that was held in town. Everyone dressed up like flirts and sluts and danced 'til midnight.

I wore a black mini skirt and my knee length leather boots. I put on a black top that stopped above my stomach and had long flared sleeves. I put on my dog collar too. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and sprayed it with glitter. Then I put on pink glittery make-up with black mascara and eye liner and then covered all showing flesh in glitter. I went back to my room. Trunks was wearing his blue jeans again. He was rummaging for a shirt. Goten had on black jeans and currently no shirt either. I went to my closet and pulled out two leather jackets. I had brought them especially.

"Here." I said tossing them the jackets. "You'll fit right in. But you have to wear them open not closed."

"What about t-shirts?" Goten asked.

"What about them?"

"Do we wear them or not?"

"Not." I left the room again for a while before coming back to drag them out and then out of the door.

My mom dropped us off in town and we walked down to the disco. It was cold outside and Goten pulled his jacket across his bare chest. He looked at me.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, but it'll be warm inside." I said. Trunks looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Why do we all have to dress like this?" he asked. "We look…desperate."

"That's just the way everyone dresses at these things." I said. We walked into the hall. Music blasted out from all angles and there were people everywhere. Sure enough all were dressed like us, black and short and leather. "Now we have to mingle."

"Er…why are there so many people kissing?" Goten asked.

"Because people go up to other people and say fancy a kiss and then they just start kissing." I said. "Just dance already." I started dancing sticking close to Trunks who looked totally and utterly lost. We started dancing together which got cheers from the crowd. Soon they were yelling 'KISS! KISS! KISS!' so I grabbed Trunks jacket and kissed him. After that I was dragged away by a stranger with long blonde hair. He had a decent six pack and was definitely good looking. He started to dance with me and his hands moved to my hips. Then he leaned in to kiss me. I started kissing him but missed the strange feeling that Trunks' kisses brought. After that we danced some more before a spotted some of my friends.

I went over to Beth who was being chatted up by a tall dark and handsome stranger. I watched as she grabbed his dick and twisted it. The guy squeaked in pain before backing off. I laughed and went to say hi.

"You never change." I said. She turned and smiled slightly.

"Good. I like my men confident. He was a bit too nervous." She said. "I see your new friends are making quite a fuss." I looked around to see that indeed girls were swarming over Trunks and Goten. "What's up Jess, you're not attached to one of them are y- oh bloody Satan you are aren't you?" I nodded. (AN/ Beth is a Satanist no Gods or whatever. Only evil.)

"Go steal 'em back then." Beth said. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Every time I step onto the dance floor some guy grabs me." I said. "Oh well, at least I know I'll never be short of a date." With that I went back onto the dance floor and started dancing with a dark haired guy. All the while he kept on pulling me closer to him. I shoved him away after a kiss and went after another guy. He had black hair with white streaks and wore a dog collar like mine only I noticed he had loads of piercings and he had latched fags on his teeth. This one grabbed my waist and led me into a corner of the room. He started kissing me with a huge amount of passion. I let him. Hey, this is want happens at these parties. Then his mouth moved down my neck. He started groping at me roughly.

"Ouch!" I complained. He didn't stop. He bit my neck. "Shit! Get off! Beth get your ass over here!" Immediately Beth was there. "You know how you like confident guys?" She nodded and grabbed the guys waist. He loosened his grip on me and turned to look at her. Of course Beth wore spikes too and she also had fags. He automatically grabbed her and started kissing her. Beth kissed back and gave me a thumbs up. I walked around the dance floor to the exit. On the way out I grabbed a tissue.

I stood outside pressing the tissue to my neck. The guy had bit me. He was obviously a Satanist too. I started wiping away some of the blood.

"Jesse!" someone called. "I saw you leave are you OK?" I nodded. He put an arm around me and looked at my neck. "Did that jerk do that to you?" I nodded again.

"Yes Goten he did. It's fine. I'm fine." I said. "Why aren't you in there?"

"Taking a breather."

"Oh. That many girls huh?" I asked.

"No more girls after me than guys after you." He said. "I like this party." I laughed. "Trunks does too he wondered off into the back somewhere with some girl. When they came out she was smiling like an idiot." My heart stopped dramatically. I burst out coughing. That wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to kiss them! Not have sex with them! Than it hit me…Trunks was older than me…he could do what the hell he wanted…or he thought he could do what the hell he wanted. I sighed and turned back to Goten.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"I shouldn't have told you." He said quietly. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. I mean Trunks shouldn't have done it…I don't approve but I shouldn't have told you." I shook my head went back inside. I couldn't kiss anyone after that. I spent the last hour or so just dancing blankly and watching people getting dizzy and drunk. Then we all left. Everyone was silent. After all I suppose not much needed to be said.

It had just started out as just another party…who could have known that it would end this way?

AN/ There it is. How could Trunks do that! Why would he! All will be revealed if you review!


	19. Chapter 18

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTES OR NO MORE STORY!**

AN:- er…sorry but you really should read my author's notes. They give you clues and info. Well, let's find out what happened behind closed doors at that party. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Trunks goes missing! Packing goes very wrong and at the rate they're going…they're never going to get to the DBZ world. These clowns are the worlds only hope! I pity their world…I really do. shakes head pitifully Anyhoo…please REVIEW! Tell your friends! Oh and by the way SSJ Gotenks has some greats DBZ fics that you must read!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 18: If silence is golden, what shades sadness?

I sat quietly after breakfast the next morning. I was so confused and hurt. How could I let myself get hurt again! I was so stupid! And Trunks…it was so out of character so unlike him. Goten came running towards me.

"Jesse!" he yelled. "I can't sense Trunks anywhere near here!" I sighed.

"So he's gone?" I asked.

"Jesse don't!" Goten snapped. "I know very well you love him so don't act like you don't care!"

"Goten he's not worth it!" I yelled. "First he scares the hell out of me by grabbing me and I give him another chance and he goes and shags some whore at the party! Worst of all I allowed myself to get hurt again!" Goten grabbed me in a fierce hug.

"Don't cry about it." He said. "Just please help me find Trunks. You know you still care." I sighed and took of. "His ki's a bit mixed up so he could be anywhere in that direction." We started flying.

After a while we sort of split up. Not by far but still. Somehow I knew with my luck I would be the one to find Trunks. I really wasn't looking forward to having to talk to him right now. Just then a jump in his ki came from down below me. I dived down and sure enough Trunks sat on the pavement in the backstreets of town. I landed nearby and he instantly sensed I was there.

"Trunks?" I said quietly. "Are you going to come back?" He nodded faintly. "Why did you leave?" I went a sat near him but I was careful not to get too close.

"You…you didn't want me there." He said. I waited a while.

"That's not true." I said quietly after a long pause. He still didn't look at me. "Trunks…I'm just upset. I don't want you to leave."

"Yeah well I'm upset too." He said coldly. I looked at him. He was crying. Not sobbing or anything…but there were tears. I knelt in front of him and forced his head up to look at me. I gasped. There was pain…lots of pain.

"Trunks…what did I do?" I asked.

"I couldn't even look at you with those other guys. You just went and kissed one after another…" he said.

"That's what people do at those parties. It doesn't mean anything and besides I stopped after an hour and didn't kiss anyone else at all…and that was yesterday." I said.

"No but you still won't talk to me will you?"

"I'm talking to you now." My voice had become incredibly calm and soft. This scared me but I thanked kami for it. "Trunks…I'm sorry for not speaking to you but…you hurt me…again." He lifted his head again.

"By doing what?"

"Goten told me about you going into the back rooms with that girl." I said. "W-Why did you do it?" He leant forward and brushed my hair from my face.

"You wanna know why?" he whispered. I nodded. "I didn't." I frowned. "She dragged me into the back room. I told her no she started crying I yelled at her. Then she convinced me to act like we had in front of her friends for her ego." I jumped forward to hug him. "Although…I did consider it after seeing you with all those guys." I squeezed him really tight.

"I'll never do it again I promise!" I said. "I'm sorry about the party Trunks…it's just what everyone does whether you want them to or not. I scrubbed my neck roar after that religious vampire bit me."

"He bit you! Did you want him to!" he was panicking. Why the hell was HE panicking! HE wasn't the one that got bitten!

"No." I said. He came closer. I moved back.

"Did he bite hard? Where abouts?" he asked. "Show me." I took off my jumper so the I was in my tank top. On my neck were two small holes from the fake fangs. He inspected my neck and then sighed. In what sounded like relief. What was good about this! What was there exactly to be relieved about! "If that was there…" he pointed to lower on my neck nearer my collar bone. "…you would be linked to that guy for life. Although saiyans tend to bite deeper for marking." I gaped at him.

"But he's not saiyan." I said. He shrugged.

"Neither was my mom." He said. He ran a hand through his hair. "Just don't do it again OK?" I glared at him. Some guy grabbed me pinned me down and bit me…and he was saying it was MY fault!

"It wasn't my fault." I muttered as he walked away. "GOTEN!" I yelled. "GET YOU'RE ASS OUT OF THE CUPBOARDS!"

"How did you know?" came a muffled yelled from the kitchen.

"I JUST DO!"

We had a really really large dinner that night. After that I spent most of my time packing.

That was until I started yelled at my suitcases for not being big enough. It just couldn't fit it all in.

"STUPID STUFF DOESN'T FIT!" I yelled. "WHY CAN'T SUITCASES EXPAND!" I threw all my stuff on the floor and folding my arms across my chest continued to glare at it. Then I stuck my tongue out at it in a very childish way and turned my back on it.

A few minutes later I decided that I was going to have to pack one way or another and turned back around to find…GONE! IT WAS GONE! EVERYTHING WAS GONE! Then I looked up.

Trunks stood leaning against door tossing a capsule up and down in one hand. He smirked.

"Lost something?" he asked. Then he dangled a pair of underwear from his other hand which until then had been kept behind his back. It was my skimpy little pink silk thong…pervert! "Interesting…but no good for fighting in."

"You sick sick boy." I said. "Put it down and give me that capsule." He threw the capsule at me. I with some effort…to a certain degree caught it. If grabbing at it about sixteen times before falling over and then sitting up and shouting Ah ha! Triumphantly with the capsule in my hand catching it.

Trunks walked over to me dangling my underwear in one hand. I grabbed at it a fell over in a very anime way before quickly getting up again.

"You have a lot of these don't you?" he chuckled.

"Not that it's any of your business yes." I answered. "You know what you're doing makes you an incredibly sick twisted pervert." He shrugged.

"Nobodies perfect." He said.

"You're evil!" I gasped defiantly.

"Yeah, I try. But you love me for it." He grinned evilly. I grabbed my underwear from him and threw them behind me.

"That's not for you to decide." I said. I left my room and went downstairs to once again get Goten out of the kitchen.

AN/ so ends chapter eighteen. Our friends are preparing for the trip to the DBZ world. Well, review and you'll get more soon.  \ \/ 

('.')

(")(")

Please review and keep my bunny happy!

NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE UPDATED UNTIL I GET TEN MORE REVIEWS! Unless I decide that I will send the chapter to the nice people who do review.


	20. Chapter 19

AN:- Finally it's Jesse's last night in her world. Not much to say at the moment except thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 19: Spoken at last

I sat in bed still awake. Trunks and Goten were asleep in their sleeping bags on the floor. I sighed. Why couldn't I sleep? I was nervous, excited, scared, worried…OK that would be why. There was too much in my head to sleep. I needed to sleep but I just couldn't get my head straight.

This was it. I would this world tomorrow at midday. I had butterflies in my stomach and I was trembling from head to foot.

I got up and walked out of my room and across the landing. I slowly floated down the stairs, my favourite, long white, silk nightgown flowing around my ankles and pooling at my feet. Its material clung to my body comfortingly and fitted my average curves.

I sat down in the living after lighting a few candles around the room and some incense to calm my nerves. Every time I closed my eyes they would flick open immediately.

A shadow entered the room causing me to jump and cower. I felt a familiar ki. It was Trunks or Goten I was sure. I saw Trunks' figure emerge out of the dark mist caused by a combination of the candle smoke and the dark itself. He came over, his face emotionless, his skin a copper gold from the candle flames. He sat by me silently. No words were needed tomorrow was a big day.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, shattering the silence. I shook my head, no. "Me neither."

"And Goten?" I enquired.

"Asleep mumbling something about fried chicken." His voice came with a slight hint of amusement.

"Figures." I replied bluntly. We were silent for a while longer. I caught sight of a candle flame dying down and reached over to relight it with another candle. Then I dropped that candle onto the other candle and both went out. We laughed as I got a different candle and relit both successfully.

"Jesse?" Trunks asked gently. I turned to look and him, to find him closer than I had thought he actually was. On meeting him gaze I saw a storm of emotion. "You can do this you know…and even at my life's cost I will protect you." I felt tears emerging.

"Trunks no!" I gasped. "I don't want you hurt. A life without you would be worse than not having one. I don't want to lose you. I've lost too many people in my life to take another." Trunks took hold of my hand and laced his fingers through mine. His blue eyes captured mine and then held them.

"You will not lose me." He said. "That I promise you." I leaned into his as he let go of my hand and tightly wrapped both of his arms around me. I leant my head onto his shoulder and he bent his head to mine. He whispered into my ear. "I love you." I didn't move but shifted my gaze to look at him.

"Do you honestly mean it?" I asked tentatively. He pulled me closer to him and brought his head down to rest on my shoulder.

"Ever word." He replied. I moved my arms around his neck and sighed. He loved me! And he actually told me that he loved me!

"I love you too." I said softly, with much more confidence than I felt. After this we sat there frozen and silent for a few seconds before I felt his mouth cover mine. As we broke apart Trunks tightened his hold on my waist but moved his other arm under my knees to lift me onto his lap.

"Sleep now my little bunny." He said quietly grinning at me. I sighed and snuggled against him.

"That's a much nicer name than Bunnykins." I murmured. I closed my eyes and dozed in his arms.

"I know. You mention that in many of your stories." He replied smugly. My eye shot opened.

"Which ones did you read!" I gasped. He grinned wickedly. "Second thought don't tell me."

"Fine I won't." he said. "I'll show you."

"Huh?" I questioned stupidly. "But-" I was cut off by his lips meeting mine. He gently lowered me backwards and lent over me. He moved on top of me holding my waist tightly. We broke apart and I rested my hands on his shoulders. He lent down again and I vaguely remember my mouth opening, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth.

I was in heaven! My dream guy had come from another world to find me and was now kissing me led across my couch! I kissed back with as much love and passion as I received. We broke apart gasping for air.

"A…natural." He said, panting and smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"Do you…try to make…every sit…uation funny..?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Not particularly." He replied. "I…think we should get you to bed." I nodded. He grinned evilly and I caught the double meaning.

"Do you want my dad chasing us into your world with a rake and a shotgun?" I asked.

"Point taken." He agreed. "Not the best way for you to leave." I sighed and chuckled to myself.

"I'm am so glad my parents are asleep." I said. "Hm…a handsome, sexy young man trying to seduce their innocent little Bunnykins." He smirked.

"If you call that innocent I'd like to see your not so innocent side." He said. I tapped him on the nose.

"Not now." I said, crawling out from underneath him. I started walking to the door of the living room.

"Is that a promise for later?" he asked mischievously. I looked back at him still led across the couch leaning on his elbow, looking at me.

"Maybe." I said. I headed up the stairs. I could then sense Trunks right behind me. I felt his arm snake around my waist as he jumped into the air taking me with him as he flew us up the double set of stairs.

"Better be." He whispered, kissing me on the cheek. When we reached my room he laid me on my bed. I wanted to be with him forever but my eyes began to close. Trunks sat on the edge of my bed and stoked my hair. He kissed my forehead and whispered. "I really did fall for an angel…" After that I was completely asleep but I know he said something else after it and I also know that he was talking to himself not me so I didn't bother trying to stay awake to be nosy.

AN/ Well, they're nearly ready to go. Nearly ready to go! Kami I'm not even half way through this story yet. There are plenty more dramatic twists to come but don't worry Jesse and Trunks are finally together. They leave for the DBZ world and training resumes. Will she fit in? Will she be welcomed into the arms of Bulma, Chichi and all the others? Review and find out. Or no Lemon. Oh yeah I'm gonna have to boost up the rating soon. It'll be an R.


	21. Chapter 20

AN:- Well, it's time to leave. Jesse's having second thoughts. What's involved in changing worlds exactly? Will she be able to cope?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 20: Get ready for one hell of a trip

I had been stood in my garden for some time. We were waiting. Waiting for something. I'm not sure what exactly but for something. Goten and Trunks knew. But I didn't. Suddenly the cold wind became warm. The snow and frost seemed to melt and fly around in the sky as if it hadn't yet fallen. Then I saw it.

There was like a mirror line, a reflection of our world. Only very different. It was as if someone had got a cinema screen and played a massive brightly animated version of our world.

I was swimming in my own thoughts now. Then suddenly it hit me. All my life I had longed for a different one. A life of fantasy and magic. But now…the sudden reality hit me. I could die! I might never see my friends and family again. And what about travelling back again? Could I even do that? All these questions I should've asked…yet I hadn't. I had been too caught up in the excitement of living my dreams. I suddenly realised how young and irresponsible I was. I still had so much to learn.

Up until now my biggest worries had been getting my homework in on time and getting to school on time at that, or not falling up every set of stairs I used, or not getting too many detentions…or what was number one in the charts…or what to wear…all these things suddenly felt so trivial.

I was living so many other people's dreams but it wasn't until the last minute that I had realised how hard and dangerous it would be. And the others Trunks, Goten, Goku…everyone…could I bear to see them get hurt or even killed? Millions of people's lives depended on me. ME! I was fifteen! WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING!

These thoughts had all come to me too late now. I had agreed and got myself in deeper than I had first thought. I was terrified. I was pale and trembling. I suddenly felt sick. I had been so stupid! What had I expected? Fun and games? Romance? Friends? But that was EXACTLY what I had been naively expecting. I felt Trunks grabbed my hand. He just smiled reassuringly. It was too late now.

Suddenly I felt a pull. It dragged me forwards and upwards. Unlike normal wind it now blew in al directions. Trunks' hand slipped from mine. I could see that they were experiencing the same thing.

My hair was picked up into the air too and tossed all around me. I was only a few feet from the ground but the force of which my body was under was painful. Then the force changed and I was driven towards the reflected world. It felt as if I had been smashed against a window of glass which did not break. It felt all tingly as I passed through the solid wall.

It felt a bit like it does when you're surrounded by water. But then something dragged at me from the inside as if it were gasping and taking my very soul from my body. Then I felt falling. The pull was gone.

I floated in the air and what I saw took my breath from my throat. An animated world! A whole animated world! This was it. This was the start of a brand new world.

AN/ Only a short piece I know but this is just the link from one world to another. The next chapter will be longer. Review and find out how Jesse fits into her brand new world. And will she ever return or is she stuck in her fantasy world in dangerous peril with the one she loves?


	22. Chapter 21

AN:- Welcome to Trunks' and Goten's world! Let's see how Jesse gets on with Trunks and Goten in different surroundings.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! I don't own 'a whole new world' from Aladdin.

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 21: Welcome Jesse to OUR world.

I floated in the air and what I saw took my breath from my throat. An animated world! A whole animated world! This was it. This was the start of a brand new world.

I can show you the world,

Shining, shimmering, splendid,

Tell me princess,

Now when did you last let your heart decide,

We quickly descended to the ground. I stood on soft bright green grass in front of a large, white dome shaped house. Look glanced at Goten and Trunks. They were in their anime style! Everything was anime! I look down at my body to find that I too had become a cartoon. My school uniform had become an attire consisting of black shoes with stiletto heels (like Sailor Mars' only black), white ankle socks, a short red pleated skirt, and a sailor top with a red collar and a black neckerchief. I checked my hair. It was still blonde, what a relief and in two pigtails. I looked at it more closely to find that it did not stop at my waist it now flowed right down to my knees! TO MY KNEES! Since when was it THAT long and THAT blonde!

I can open your eyes,

Take you wonder by wonder,

Over sideways and under,

On a magic carpet ride,

"Er…wow." I said nervously, to find that I now had an even stronger American accent.

"MOM!" Trunks yelled. "WE'RE HOME!" I winced at the sudden volume. I then felt something wrap around my waist. No...

Not…

Trunks…

No…

Not…

Goten…

I HAD A BLOODY TAIL! There was a fury brown tail wrapped around my waist! I started screaming.

"TRUNKS!" I wailed. "I HAVE A TAIL!" He threw me a lopsided grin. I glared at him, I had just found out that I now had a tail and he…was grinning his head off.

"That's cool, Trunks' and mine were removed." Goten said. I pulled a face. After a few seconds of silence.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" I screamed. By now we had quite a crowd. Bulma and Chichi stepped forward to greet their sons.

A whole new world,

A new fantastic point of view,

"Now kids, be quiet." Bulma hushed. "Calm down dear, we can remove it painlessly. Come in you lot and Trunks you can introduce me to your girlfriend." Everyone sweatdropped. SWEATDROPPED! ACTUALLY SWEATDROPPED!

"Mom." Trunks wined.

"Don't take the Mooooommmm, tone with me." Bulma told him. "I can tell what's going on just by looking at you. It's a mother's intuition, it comes with the knowing when your child has done something wrong gene and the knowing when your child is up to something gene." She then looked over at me. "Now. You must be Jesse. Come on in dear I'm sure you'll be hungry." Bulma put an arm around me and led me inside. I glanced back at Trunks and Goten who to my relief were following.

No one to tell us no,

Or where to go,

Or say we're only dreamin'

Bulma and Mrs Briefs fed everyone as much as possible and I was so happy that even Mrs Briefs' constant smile didn't get to me. After a while all the males had gone just leaving me, Bulma, Chichi, Videl, 18 and Mrs Briefs.

"Now Jesse, now that those boys have disappeared why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Bulma enquired.

"Do you like school? Cooking?" Chichi asked.

"How about art?" Videl asked. "Fighting?"

"Science?" 18 asked.

"Whoa. Not at once hang on." I said putting my hands up defensively. "I like school, especially, music, art and literature. I'm good at science and IT. I don't know why… Oh, yes actually I do like cooking…and cleaning actually." Bulma and Chichi smiled sweetly.

"How old are you dear?" Chichi asked.

"Um…fifteen, well nearly sixteen actually. In about a month so I guess I'll be spending it here." I sighed. Then I smiled slightly. "At least this time I'll have friends on my birthday even if I don't see my parents."

A whole new world,

A dazzling place I never knew,

"Yes. Friends are very important." Bulma said. "So what's the gossip on you and my Trunks then?" I blushed heavily.

"I-I can't tell you that." I said quietly.

"Yes you can."

"Well, not much really…I do like him though." I said softly. Then I caught sight of a young child running into the room. A little blue haired girl rushed to Bulma, clutching a book to her chest.

"Bra what is it honey?" Bulma asked, lifting the child onto her lap. Bra showed Bulma the book.

"I found I diary that Trunks wrote while he was away." She giggled. I moved over to the girl who reached out and handed the diary to me. "I don't think he wanted me to take it. I think it's about you." I knelt down and shook hands with the little girl before standing and leaving the room.

But now from way up here,

It's crystal clear,

That now I'm in a whole new world with you,

I walked towards Trunks room. A diary? About me? What could he have written? I desperately wanted to open it and read it…but I couldn't bring myself to so much as open the book. I went to Trunks room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Jesse." I replied. The door opened. Trunks led against the door frame. "Bra took something of yours. I came to give it back." I handed him the diary. I noticed and flash of concern in his eyes. "Don't worry. No one read a thing." He nodded and gestured me in. the room was fairly large and the walls were covered in posters of computer games, cars, spaceships and girls. He was stood by the window gazing outside. I walked over to him.

Unbelievable sights,

Indescribable feeling,

"I have to say your mom and Chichi nearly scared me the way they were so happy to see me." I said.

"Yes…they want you to stay." He replied. He turned and smiled at me. "It's strange seeing you like this."

"Why because I'm a cartoon? Because I have a tail?" I asked. He smiled and rested his hands at my waist.

"No. Because you're really happy." He said. "You're not secretly upset, you're just happy and your pain seems to have just disappeared."

"I've got everything to be happy about. I have friends, I have you, I feel like I fit in here. I have my dreams." I said.

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,

Through an endless diamond sky,

"Good. I'm glad you fit in." he said. I leant up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly. "You know…after the battle and everything…I'd really like it if you stayed here." I blushed. "Like you said, you fit in. You could live here and go to our school. When you're older you can get a job working for my mom."

"You've given this a lot of thought haven't you." I murmured.

A whole new world,

A hundred thousand things to see,

"Yes. I just don't want to let you go. I don't usually get so attached to girls so quickly. I know you're the one. I'm lucky to have found you so early in my life." He kissed me lightly. I smiled.

I'll chase them anywhere,

There's time to spare,

"We'll have to discuss this at a later date because Bulma told me to tell you that Vegeta wants to speak to you." I said. I took his hand and dragged him from the room. I led him downstairs and through the kitchen where we got "Ahhhhh…how sweet…." From the chattering mothers.

I can't go back to where I used to be.

AN/ Well, I'm so sorry it took so long but I couldn't find the file that I did the rough on. The next one will be up soon I promise.


	23. Chapter 22

AN:- Welcome to Trunks' and Goten's world! Let's see how Jesse gets on with Trunks and Goten in different surroundings and what's this. A love sick ex-girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! I don't own Miricles happen, from the princess diaries.

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 22: Ex-girlfriends and goodnight kisses.

(No Lemon Don't worry.)

In the garden everyone was waving coming and saying hello. I shoved Trunks in front of Vegeta abruptly turned and walked away. Then I spotted a blonde girl about my age sat on a bench. I walked over to her.

Miracles happen

Miracles happen

"Hiya, you must be Marron right?" I enquired. She nodded. I sat on the bench next to her.

"I've never seen Trunks so happy. You can tell just by looking at him." She said quietly. "He really loves you."

"I love him too." I said quietly.

You showed me fate is not blind

I don't need wings to help me fly,

Miracles happen

Miracles happen

"I did too once…or I thought I did. We were an item for about a month over a year ago. It just didn't work out." She said sadly. "But I'm in love again."

"With who?" I said, a little too quickly. With Trunks again! What would I do? Would he go back to her!

I can't imagine,

Living my life without you now

Not ever having you around

We found a way out

"With Goten." She said. "I just can't tell him." I sighed. She had had me really worried then.

"Well, maybe I could help." I suggested. Her eyes lit up.

"Would you!" she asked. I laughed.

On you I can depend

"Of course." I replied. "I could hint to him. We could work out a flirting plan to help him see how beautiful you are."

"Thanks. It's nice having a girl my age around. Especially a fighter." She said. "You know what? Those bunches look cute on you but…if you take them out and have your hair loose, it'll really get some attention from those guys." I cocked my head to one side and tugged the pigtails out. My hair fell, tumbling down my back gracefully and stopped just below my knees.

Don't have to look back,

To realise how far we've come

There all a million reasons

I'm looking up

I don't want this to end

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "HEY! You know. I've just had an idea. How about me, you, Trunks and Goten all go for a picnic? They'll definitely like us if we feed them."

"That's a great idea!" she squealed and hugged me. "You're going to be my new best friend!"

"Really, I've never had a best friend before." I said.

Nothing

Nothing should ever bring you down

Knowing

What goes around will come around

"Jesse!" Trunks called. I smiled and said goodbye to Marron before going over to Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta looked me up and down and then focused on my tail.

"You'd better put forward a proposal to destroy the moon again." He grunted.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"We do not want you turning into and ape. You'll rip all you're clothes off, and just imagine the sight that'll cause when you turn back." Then Vegeta stalked off. I glanced at Trunks and caught sight of his grin. He was thinking to himself and his thoughts were unlikely to be clean. I elbowed him sharply in the ribs. He gave me the 'What?' look before walking back into the house. I followed him and went to see Bulma and Chichi.

You showed me fate is not blind

I don't need wings to help me fly,

Miracles happen

Once in a while

When you believe

"Jesse. Let me show you your room. I already got Vegeta to put your bags up there." Bulma said.

Miracles happen

"I've got to get these saiyans home Bulma." Chichi announced. "It was nice to meet you, Jesse." She walked to the door. "GOKU! GOHAN! GOTEN!" she yelled like only a woman could and seconds later three almost identical faces appeared. I said goodbye to them all and then I was shown to my room by Bulma.

You showed me dreams

Come to life

That taking a chance on us was right

All things will come

With a little time

When you believe

I knocked on Trunks' door that night. He answered. He stood in his baggy black pants with, to my delight, no shirt on. His hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. I stood grinning at him in my short t-shirt and shorts.

There is no question

We found the missing pieces

Our picture is completed

It's falling into place

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" I asked sweetly. He smirked like his father and slithered his arm around my waist. He drew me to him and kiss me with full on passion. I can't say I was complaining. I felt one of Trunks' hands moving under my shirt. I slapped it and broke away.

It's falling into place

"Not in the hallway!" I scolded him. Then his eyes widened. I looked behind me, following his eye line. Vegeta stood smirking.

"Don't stop on my account." He said. "I'd watch out Trunks it's going to take a while to train this one." With that he grunted and left.

This is our moment

You and I are looking up

Someone is watching over us

Keeping me close

Closer to you everyday

"He is one sick sick little man." I said. Then I laughed realising what I just said actually made more sense than was intended. He was indeed quiet a short, little man. I stopped laughing and sighed falling aginst Trunks' chest. "By the way that was an very suggestive kiss for a goodnight kiss…not that I'm complaining."

"You think that was direct, you wait 'til mating season." He said. I gaped at him.

"What!" I asked. "Mating season! That wasn't part of the deal!"

Nowhere,

Nowhere on earth I'd rather be

No one,

Can take this away from you and me

"I know but you're not sixteen yet so you might not be affected." He said. "Can't say the same for me however."

"What does this mean?"

"When it's mating season a saiyan sixteen or older goes onto a mayor sex drive. According to my father it can be really painful if you don't get what you want." He said.

You showed me fate is not blind

I don't need wings to help me fly,

Miracles happen

Once in a while

When you believe

"When is it anyway?"

"A couple of months." He said. I sighed and whacked my forehead against his chest. I looked up and him.

"Trunks?" I said warningly.

"Don't tell me, you'll be sixteen by then right?" he asked.

Miracles happen

"Ya." I mouthed. Then we both burst out laughing. He picked me up and carried me to my room. He led me on the bed and sat on the edge. He bent down to kiss me. I snaked my arm around his neck so that he didn't break away and deepened the kiss. When we broke away he kissed me once on the tip of the nose and stood up.

You showed me dreams

Come to life

That taking a chance on us was right

All things will come

With a little time

When you believe

"Goodnight Trunks." I whispered. He turned off the bedside lamp and then turned and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Jess." He replied as he left the dark room.

Miracles happen

When you believe

AN/ Well, here it is. That was chapter 22 or was it 23? Oh, never mind. More is on the way. Jesse gets a few more days of fun before she's thrown into school, and training.


	24. Chapter 23

AN:- It's Jesse's first morning in Trunks and Goten's world. It's a new day. I'm very sorry for the delay for this chapter but I, you guessed it, lost the rough sheets again. Anyway it's here now and I want all of you guys reviewing to give me the motivation to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 23: Breakfast for a starving saiyan

I woke up around six in the morning. This was most likely due to the fact that I was excited and nervous. I wondered around a bit before going back to my room, showering and getting dressed. Then I was rudely interrupted by…

"WOMAN GET ME MY FOOD!" Vegeta's ranting. He was stood outside Bulma's and his room yelling so loud he was shaking the walls. I crept over to him. "Buzz off kid I have no time to play!" he snapped at me. I glared at him, a deathly glare that even Vegeta himself could be proud of. He rolled his eyes. "What!"

"Leave Bulma to sleep." I said.

"But I'm hungry now!"

"I'll make you some breakfast. Come on." I said walking down to the kitchen. "That is unless you'd rather get deafened by Bulma's high pitched yelling when you wake her up."

So he followed me downstairs. After a few minutes of finding things I was cooking away. I cooked plenty of food for Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Mr and Mrs Briefs and myself. Vegeta ate, then Trunks and Bra came in.

"Jesse?" Trunks enquired. I turned and gave him a lopsided grin.

"I made ya some breakfast, so eat up you two." I said cheerfully. Bra started eating. Then she stopped looked up and smiled.

"You're a good cook. Are you going to be my new sister?" she asked. I giggled.

"No I'm not your new sister, I'm a friend of your brother's." I said.

"Are you my friend too?" she asked pouting. I went over and hugged her.

"Of course you are." I said. Then I moved quickly over to the far cupboard. I took out a capsule which had my…er…hormone supplies in. (Candy and Chocolate for PMT) I took out a lollypop and handed it to the bubbly child. "Here. Have this for being a nice girl."

"Thank you." She said, before finishing her food and scurrying away with her lolly. I looked at Trunks he was lent against the work surface watching me.

"Yes? Is there something?" I asked. "It's rude to stare you know?" He moved to sit at the table.

"You have a way with kids don't you?" he asked. I smiled.

"I love kids. I can't wait to be a mom…well…actually I'm not sure…oh never mind…" I murmured. I handed him a plateful. "Eat up before it gets cold." He ate that plate and another ten or so. Then Mr and Mrs briefs came in ate and left as quickly as they had come and then Bulma entered.

"What's going on? Vegeta didn't wake me." She yawned. I scooted her to sit at the table and put a plate in front of her.

"I thought you could do with a lie in." I said. Then I went outside and walked around the massive gardens.

I sat in the kitchen talking to Bulma while watching Trunks mending the refrigerator. Bulma smiled.

"My Trunks has always been good at fixing things. Even since he was tiny. Except when I got him that mini tool kit for his forth birthday. He got the saw and cut off all the chair and table legs." She giggled. Just then Bra came running in crying. Trunks who was closest to her picked her up and put her on the table where he noticed her cut knee and went to fetch the first aid box. Bulma took over. I went over to Trunks and leant against him.

"You're very close to your little sister aren't you?" I said softly. He didn't reply.

"He hasn't always been believe me." Bulma said, putting a plaster on Bra's knee. "When she was tiny he was about nine or ten, he covered her and her clothes from head to toe in dyper rash cream." I started laughing. Trunks blushed.

"That's nothing. I threw my little brother out of a window." I said.

"Oh Kami!" Bulma gasped.

"I was only little, the window was open. He was there. He wouldn't stop crying. There was a trampoline outside." I said. "My mom was amazed that I had lifted him clear above my head and thrown him."

"A saiyan spirit from the beginning." Trunks said.

"Actually that may explain the time when I was about eight. My brother had a punch bag so I decided I'd go and punch it. I did and it exploded into little pieces. I went and told my mom and she wouldn't believe me so I punched the kitchen wall and it left a gaping hold in the wall and a small pile of dust and rubble on the floor. I was forced to promise never to do anything like that again or even mention it again."

"That's almost as bad as the time Trunks left a hole in the ceiling at the hospital. He sneezed and a ki blast went flying through the plaster ceiling." Bulma mused. "Vegeta just smirked while the nurses looked on in horror." Trunks blushed again while I burst out laughing again. "Or there was the time Vegeta was teaching Trunks ki blasts and they used to both disintegrate the mail men. There were fourteen unsolved disappearances that year." I looked at Trunks.

"You didn't!" I gasped. He nodded sheepishly. "It's not all my fault."

"He's right. I blame Vegeta. Coming to earth and corrupting everyone." She said. "Speaking of which…wait for it…"

"WOMAN WHERE'S MY FOOD!" Vegeta shouted. Everyone smiled.

"On time as usual." Bulma murmured. "YOU CAN WAIT UNTIL I'VE MADE IT YOU ARROGANT APE!"

"Come out here and say that!"

So, Bulma and Vegeta began fighting and Trunks and I left the house.

Despite the noise I was having the best time of my life. I followed Trunks as we flew towards where I was guessing as Goku's house. I could be wrong. Never mind I was right.

AN/ Next time Lunch at the Son family's house. Who else will be there? Videl and Gohan? Even Hercule maybe? You never know. But something's not quite right. What will happen before they get there. Review and the fic will start coming faster.


	25. Chapter 24

AN:- Something's not quite right and it throws Jesse into a dilemma. Some one wants something and they'll do anything to get it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 24: 'til sundown on day seven

Trunks had arranged for us to go and have lunch at the Son's. Trunks had left already. I told him I'd catch up with him once I'd found my foundation. A girl's gotta look the part ya know.

After finding it I too headed for the Son's house. I had been told exactly where to go but really I already could find my way because I could feel their strong ki's. I was half way I suppose when it happened. Something else powerful appeared and it grabbed me. Then I found myself somewhere else.

I could see dark walls and lots of computers. A large slimy human looking lizard held me in his grip and a tall human crab like creature stood in front of me. Yuk! They look worse than cell eating android eighteen!

"We've been watching you. You know the one called Goku." The crabby one said. I stuttered.

"I-I…do." I stammered.

"Good. Now just be co-operative and you won't have to die so soon." He said. He nodded sharply and two humans…or at least they looked human came towards me. They grabbed my right arm and slapped hot metal against it. My whole wrist was surrounded by hot burning metal. I winced and squeaked but held it back. I knew that these people were capable of worse. I looked at my wrist in horror. There was now a metal device strapped around my wrist like a bracelet.

"What did-"

"Quiet!" he interrupted. "You will go to Goku before sun down in seven days. We will track you when you go to him and we will kill him. If you don't go to him we will track you anyway and kill you. Doesn't that sound fair? Now bye bye!"

Then I was back in the sky again. I descended to the ground. No! How could this happen! What do I do now! How could I have just let them do that! Why didn't I fight them! Why didn't I fight!

But I knew why…there was more of them than there was of me and I although I was saiyan in body and heart I was human still in mind. I cried for a little while before heading back to capsule corp. I couldn't go to the Son's house now.

Bulma looked at me coming in.

"Jesse? Why aren't you at Chichi's? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I just didn't feel well. I got a way but I couldn't fly much further and I lost trace of their ki's so I just walked back here." I said numbly. Where the hell did that excuse come from!

"Do you want to take a ship, they've got built in maps? Or don't you feel well enough?" Bulma asked. I shook my head.

"I think I'll just go and get some sleep." I said. So I did.

Everything was going so perfect… Why me? Everything always goes wrong… I have to warn Goku… But how if they track me going somewhere near him they'll kill me… Wait how will they know if I'm near Goku? Surely if there sensed I was near a large ki…but if they could sense his ki then they wouldn't need me… Unless there's a camera on this thing… Wait! What am I thinking! Bulma and Trunks are geniuses! They can bust this thing off me and then those monsters won't find Goku. But if they found me once, won't they find me again? What did they mean they were watching me? Surely that means they can find Goku at any time… I just don't get it…

Author's Notes: Short chapter I know but at least it is one. Will Jesse ever get out of this dilemma? Could she just get Goku killed and go back to living normally with Trunks and Goten?


	26. Chapter 25

Author's Notes: She needs to make the choice, Goku's life or hers. What is she going to do? This is suggestive and fun but not a lemon. Sorry for those who still desperately want one but you'll have to wait. And for those ho don't like I said there will be two versions of the chapter for those who do want lemon and for those who don't.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 25:A shower for two (not a lemon)

I heard the door slam at about three in the afternoon. I was led on my bed thinking. Someone came up the stairs and I guessed that it was Trunks. He came into my room.

"I heard you didn't feel well." He said. I mumbled something. He came and sat on the bed and handed me a small bunch of roses. I gasped and sat up. "I heard these were your favourite, my lady." I smiled and hugged him.

"You read that one too?" I said more than asked. He put them in a small vase next to the bed. I'd put the water in later.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, I just felt a bit dizzy and my power started wavering. I lost trace of your ki and I couldn't fly any longer so I landed and walked back." I explained. He sighed.

"You're not telling me everything." He said.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." I said. He kissed me on the nose.

"You're evil." He grinned.

"I know." I sighed.

"But I love you for it." He said.

"I know that too." I said. He pouted. "and I love you for being so innocent and handsome." We both laughed. "Is Bulma making dinner tonight or should i?"

"Let my mom do it. If you're not well you have to rest. I think it was just an exhaustion thing." He said. I sighed.

"I can't argue with you." I sighed. "So what are we going to do for the next three hours?" Trunks gave me an evil grin. "Except that." He pouted.

"We could go and take a shower…" he suggested. (Hint: No lemon but suggestive actions) I allowed him to quite easily pick me up and take me to the on suite bathroom.

Once he put me down I took his clothes off slowly then ushered him into the shower. I stripped down to my underwear and started to wash him. I took my time washing his now shoulder length lilac hair. It went much darker under the water obviously.

Then I stripped of my underwear and got into the shower also. Trunks murmured against my shoulder in approval. I turned and kissed him on the lips. Our kisses became heated and hands roamed. This was what I was living for. This was my purpose. Trunks was my purpose.

However before we could get too wrapped up in our session, we were rudely interrupted by the call of Bulma.

"DINNER!" she yelled.

"Kami has it really been three hours?" I asked. Trunks nodded as we scrambled into our clothes and shook our dripping hair. "Oh well Trunks. I guess you'll have to wait." I said. Then I spotted his erection. "and so will that. Good luck hiding that from your mom." I left the room and heard Trunks stuttering behind me before we both reached the kitchen.

"Jesse you do know there is a hair dryer upstairs." Bulma said.

"Yes. I only just this second got out of the shower." I said. I smirked at Trunks who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Oh Trunks don't fidget. Go and sit down."

"Oh Trunks dear what have you been thinking?" Bulma asked him in a motherly voice.

"W-what?" Trunks stammered.

"Go to your room and sort yourself out." She said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Trunks I'm not stupid and I'm definitely not blind." She said gesturing at him. "Go. We don't want that problem at the table." She looked at me and smiled. Trunks gave in and left the room.

"I bet he's glad Vegeta wasn't in here too." I said.

"Very glad. He'd never hear the end of it." Bulma said. "and neither would you." I gaped at her. "You and I both know that you were something to do with that. And don't think Vegeta won't he'll smell your sent on Trunks."

"But…how did you…."

"I'm a mother. Don't worry. I'm very happy for you two. But you should really wait until the evenings." She said. "Do you want Trunks to move into your room? Or maybe you could both move into a bigger room."

Bulma started wittering away and left me to blush like hell and just wish for the ground to swallow me alive.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay but there we go. Next will be another chapter and lemon is on it's way. Sorry it took so long but my brother being the annoying little shit he is stole my computer for his English lit. project. Please Review and I'll try and start updating more regularly.


	27. Chapter 26

Author's notes: Here we go again. He's another chapter. I'm trying to update more regularly. Things are getting better but Jesse's beginning to wonder…when this evil's defeated…what will become of her and Trunks?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…sighs…I can always dream.

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 26: Help me…

The next morning Trunks and I had gotten up extra extra early. We wanted to steal the gravity room before Vegeta got there.

We had run through some warm ups and now we were practising powering up. It was at 400G and I wasn't tired yet. This meant I was improving. I watched Trunks raise his power and watched his hair rise slowly upwards into super saiyan. Kami….he was gorgeous. I was so lucky. Well…no I wasn't because I was on the run from some evil guys…but we could defeat them easily. But then…if we did…I would have to go home… I gasped. Trunks looked at me. I began to panic. It was all very well me experiencing all of this wonderful stuff but what about when I had to leave…I would have to tear myself away from all this back to reality. I began to cry. Then I scolded myself for crying. I knew from the start that I would have to go home. I had told myself not to get attached to them…but I had…no matter how hard I tried not to…I had.

I felt someone holding me tightly and welcomed the comfort. I realised who it was and pushed him away. He looked at me puzzled. I started crying harder and fell back into his arms. I hugged him tightly. I couldn't hold him close enough.

"Don't leave me Trunks…don't let me go home…" I sobbed. "I don't want to go home…" He chuckled softly.

"Calm down. You're not going anywhere yet anyway." He said. He kissed me on the forehead. "Silly girl. You're upsetting yourself over something that may not even have to happen." I didn't let go. "They haven't even told Goten or I what the evil is yet."

"I-I…do." I whispered.

"You what?" he asked.

"I know what the evil is. I-I saw them…it wasn't my fault…t-they grabbed me and took me to this human crab like thing…there was loads of technology…more so than even capsule corp." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me!" he said grabbing my shoulders.

"Stop! I-I was sworn to secrecy on threat of death. They can trace energy so they know who I am. On sundown on the seventh day I have to lure Goku away to them alone. Then they want to kill him and most likely me. They can do what they wish with me…I-I…I'm their prisoner." I showed him the metal bracelet.

"W-What is that….but I…how could I have not….i didn't see that in the shower…." He said. He hugged me again. "I'm so sorry that you got into all of this." He started leading me out of the gravity machine. We went in doors and I didn't even ask what he was doing.

We stood in Bulma's lab. Bulma scurried around searching for things. She came over to me and took my hand. Then she tugged me over to a machine. She put me hand on a metal surface and ran a scanner over my arm. She pulled a face.

"This technology IS above that which we have here…" she said. "But…you say they didn't know you as anything but someone who knows Goku?" I nodded. "Hang on…" she reached for something that faintly resembled the scouters that Freezer had used. "I get it…your power level appears to be only that just above a normal human. They wouldn't have known how powerful you are." I looked at her strangely.

"But mom how can that be right? She's stronger than all of us. She lifted more of the strongest metal in the world in normal state than Goku could at super saiyan four." Trunks butted in.

"I don't know Trunks but it just is." She said. "Jesse can you go super saiyan for me?" I looked at Trunks worriedly. We both remembered last time I tried. Trunks took my other hand in his.

"You can do it. I'm right here." He said. I looked at him softly then I hardened my gaze, narrowed my eyes and nodded sharply. I clenched my other fist and closed my eyes. I stood quietly. I felt my power running through my body and concentrated on it. I thought of all my pain and all my joy at once and just shoved it all away. As far away as I could. Then I felt my power rising fast. I felt overwhelming. I felt as if I was going fall and collapse under the pressure. I let out a pained gasp. Trunks let go of my hand and moved behind me to support me. I couldn't do it…I hurt too much… Trunks wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair.

"Come on…you can do it…" he whispered. I felt the pain and shoved it away. All my life I had said I can't do it! I have always been negative…well not this time! I screamed and let go. I did it! I did it! I felt my power continuing to rise. The bracelet on my wrist shattered and the room began to shake. My power continued to rise. I couldn't stop it. I felt so powerful. The room just kept on shaking and everything started smashing and flying into the walls. Bulma cried out for me to stop but I couldn't stop it. It just kept on rising.

"I can't…control it!" I gasped. My power suddenly flew up and the room was reduced to rubble. Vegeta had arrived on scene and had picked up the now unconscious Bulma. I felt Trunks grip tighten and I watched as Vegeta winced. My power rose suddenly again. Goku suddenly appeared out of no where. Instant translocation… He watched me with a strange look in his eyes for a while before trying to come closer. Then yet again my power rose up quickly. I screamed in pain and horror. The earth was cracking under my feet. And I felt power just bursting to keep coming.

"Brat! Do something!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks grabbed my arm and span me around. I opened my eyes to see him facing me. I screamed again and Trunks was sent flying backwards. I saw him power up and reach Goku. Then they disappeared. I vaguely wondered where they were before they appeared right in front of me. Trunks grabbed me and kissed me. In one last flash of power we were torn apart but then I fell to the ground.

I crawled to my hands and knees. I bowed my head and coughed in a fit for tears. Goku came over to me. He helped me to my feet. I saw Trunks lying on the ground against what was left of a wall. I ran or rather staggered towards him. I fell to my knees at his side and shook him lightly.

"Trunks?...wake up Trunks…" I said softly. I felt my tears still falling. I hugged him tightly and sobbed aginst his chest. "Trunks I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. I won't do it again…please wake up…" I felt someone grabbed my shoulder and yank me backwards.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" Vegeta yelled. I just cried. "You could've easily killed us all and probably shattered the planet into grains as small as sand!"

"Vegeta she didn't know it would do that." Goku said. "She couldn't control it."

"B-Bulma asked me to go super saiyan…s-so…I tried to…i-i-i…didn't know it would do that…it wouldn't stop." I sobbed at their feet.

Author's Notes: Well, there's yet another chapter. When I first started writing this I had no idea that it would be so long. Twenty seven chapters including the prologue and we haven't even met the evil guy yet, well not properly. Ah well. I guess I'll just have to keep on writing and you'll just have to keep on reading and reviewing.


	28. Chapter 27

Author's notes: Here's chapter…um…twenty seven. Trunks wasn't badly hurt after the powerful blow in the lab but he was knocked out. Our little heroine feels terrible about the whole thing and desperately wants to make it up to Trunks. But will they get any peace and quiet.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…sighs…I can always dream.

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 27: Make it up to you

It was early morning and I dragged myself out of bed. My muscles ached and I felt terrible but I didn't care. I made my way to Trunks' room. He lay in his bed asleep. He hadn't moved since Goku had put him there yesterday. I was so relieved that he wasn't injured. I went and sat on the bed and stroked his hair. He was still in his clothes from the previous day. He stirred at my touch and an arm snaked out around my neck. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me for a long time.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked. He smiled gently.

"I'm fine. Yesterday's still a bit of a blur but I'll live." He chuckled. He sat up and took off his black tank top. I blushed a little but I suppose I should be used to seeing him by now. I moved onto and bed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't control it…it felt terrible…it was too much for me." I said quietly. "I won't do it again." He chuckled again.

"Please. Do it again but just not in a lab and we'll teach you to control it a bit at a time." He said. He let go of me and got out of bed. "You look like you could use some sleep, sweetheart…" he ran his fingers through a few strands of my hair. "Take it easy today OK?" I nodded. He offered me his hand and we both went to take a shower.

Once we were undressed I pushed him into the shower. He turned back and splashed me with a handful of water. I glared at him before charging in after him. We had a water fight, through which we both ended up clean.

We both got out and got dried. I took the towel and crept back to my room to get dressed and Trunks got dressed and headed downstairs.

We had a quick breakfast and spent most of the day lounging around. We sat in the garden mid-afternoon. I was sat watching him lent back against a tree trunk. I moved over to him and sat in his lap one leg either side of him. He opened one eye to look at me. I lent forward and wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning forwards and laying on his chest comfortably. He slid his arms around my waist loosely and settled down again.

A few minutes later I felt him move my hair to one side. He lowered his head and started kissing my neck and shoulder. I gasped at his sudden actions and lifted his head to meet my lips for a passionate kiss.

He moved his hands to the bottom of my tank top and let his fingers roam at the hem. He snaked one hand up the inside of my top and ran his fingertips under my bra strap. I let my hands move over his muscled chest and down to his pants and his obvious erection. I reached my hand under the waist band of his pants.

"BRAT! KAKAROTT'S BRAT IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" we heard Vegeta yell. Trunks groaned in frustration and I muttered a few choice words under my breath.

"A young lady should watch her language." Trunks commented, teasingly.

"Yeah well, people are beginning to piss me off." I said dryly.

We got up and walked into the kitchen. Before Trunks could hide Goten was in the room.

"Trunks what have you-oh…am I interrupting?" Goten sniggered. Trunks glared at him. I signalled for Trunks to heels.

"As a matter of fact yes but it can wait." I said innocently. "I haven't seen you for a few days. How have you been?"

"Fine. I just ran into Marron actually…she's on her way here now." Goten said. We both heard trunks swear before the doorbell rang. The door was answered and then a call of;

"Brat there's another Brat at the door!" Marron came into the kitchen. She was smiling. I went and hugged her.

"How've you been?" she said.

"I've been fine and you?" I replied.

"Fine. Can I talk to you?" she asked. Marron and I went out into the garden.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's this party at school and it's a real big thing. Pools and sunbathing and food and dancing and stuff and I really want Goten to notice me there so…" she explained quickly. "Could you come too? And we could go shopping for outfits and things."

"Of course. Look how about we go out tomorrow morning and start planning?"

After our chat, Marron left and Goten spent another hour or so talking to us before he left also. I sighed and went upstairs to my room. I went and got my bakini and a towel and headed for the pool.

I walked past Trunks in the living room.

"Trunks I'm going to be in the pool. You can come and join me if you like." I called as I went outside. I headed into the heated glass roofed building. I changed quickly and dived straight in. I swam around a bit before heading for the jacuzzi. I sat down and relaxed.

A while later I noticed Trunks get in. He sat opposite me for a while. I closed my eyes again and drifted off again. I sensed him move and opened one eye to see him right next to me. I closed my eyes again only to be pounced on. He grinned evilly at me. I burst out into giggles and then pushed him away. Then in our little game of chase I ended up cornered and somehow in the heat of the moment, tension suddenly grew and we kissed. What started gentle soon became wild and passionate. He moved his hands to undo my bakini top and was soon concentrating on my breasts as I straddled his waist, feeling his hard member pressing against my stomach. I brought him back to my lips as I ran my hands inside his swimming trunks. He gasped into my mouth, to which I grinned evilly in response. I kept on going as he began to breathe faster I moved faster until he came with a muffled groan. I grinned evilly and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"No interruptions." I said quietly. He panted slowly and started kissing my neck.

"Not yet." He replied. "And if anyone comes in here now I will kill them." I smiled wickedly and sunk under the water. I ran from the jacuzzi and dived back into the main pool. Trunks followed in pursuit. Just as he reached me we heard…

"TRUNKS! JESSE! VEGETABLE HEAD! IT'S DINNER TIME!"

Trunks and I growled and groaned and spat choice words. Then we dragged ourselves inside.

I was beginning to think that the whole world was out to ruin my fun.

Author's Notes: Well, there you go another chapter done. Stay tuned for chapter 28. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.


	29. Chapter 28

Author's Notes: well here we go again. Bulma wants something and her dodgy little mind isn't helping. This is a dinner to remember. Also this is just a short joining chapter. Just to be evil and drag out the lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…sighs…I can always dream.

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 28: Bulma the match-maker

Trunks, Bulma and I sat at the table eating. Vegeta was still training. Trunks grabbed my hand under the table and tugged me towards him.

"One more interruption and I'm just going to sit there and let them watch." He whispered. I blushed.

"Oh no you're not." I replied. I noticed Bulma grinning oh-so-sweetly. I didn't even want to know what she was thinking. She stood up.

"Does anyone want some meat?" she asked, before cursing under her breath at the swarm of dodgy thoughts filling her mind. "Jesse? Rice? Sausage? Damn it!" We all looked at her oddly. "Um…I'll go and get some dessert. I've got some buns heating in the oven. Grrrr…." Dr Briefs walked into the kitchen.

"Bulma where did the D.I.K double six wires go?" he asked. "I can't seem to find them." Bulma growled and cursed the teacher who taught her to spell.

"The & inch ones are in…grrrrrr…they're in the cupboard with the spare controllers and joysticks." She hung her head. "GRRRRRRRRR…JESSE TRUNKS GO UPSTAIRS AND HAVE SEX!"

Everyone's mouths hit the ground. Trunks and I went bright red.

"GO UPSTAIRS OR I'M NOT FEEDING YOU!" she threatened. Trunks scurried upstairs. Bulma looked at me. "Well he can't do it on his own!" she snapped. I cowered and then I too scurried upstairs.

Author's Notes: Well, Bulma made it perfectly clear that she isn't shy about the subject huh? So will they do as they've been told or has Bulma spoiled the mood. Or are they too desperate for it to even care?


	30. Chapter 29

Author's Notes: Well, is this the lemon you've all been waiting for? No it's not. But the next chapter will be. So just keep reviewing. If I get enough reviews this time I will post the lemon. If not no lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…sighs…I can always dream.

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 29: A fit of the giggles

After that Trunks and I sat in Trunks' room giggling our heads off. I couldn't breathe. I rolled around so much I fell of the bed onto the floor which made us laugh more. Then Trunks fell on the floor which made us laugh even more until we realised just how we had landed.

Trunks was led half next to me half on top of me and I was led on my back on the floor. He leant over me and looked down at me. I played with his long lavender hair. He caught my hand and brought it to his lips in a tender kiss. He looked up at me. His mouth was not smiling but his eyes were so, gentle. He moved and kissed me gently before hugging me tightly.

"You are mine, Jesse." He whispered. "Don't you dare leave me." I reached up to try and bring him into a kiss but he moved away. "Promise me that you love me." I pushed him off of me and stood up. I knew where this was going.

"You are wrong to doubt my love, Trunks." I said. He watched me from behind. "I can promise you that I love you, I can promise you that I will always love you, but do not ask me to promise you that I will not leave you." I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I never doubted your love. Never doubt mine." He said. "I would like to have heard you promise that you would never leave…but I know I can't." he held me close to him before picking me up and carrying me to my room. He led me on my bed and walked out of the room.

I sat there for some time, after which I brought out my diary and began to write in the days events.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm scared. I love Trunks but the time is nearing for us to fight this evil and then…I will be leaving. It will break both of us. I wish that I didn't have to go. We had a bit of "fun" in the swimming pool earlier, but we didn't get very far before we were interrupted yet again. At dinner Bulma was acting so weird. She ekpt saying dodgy things and ten she ordered Trunks and I to go upstairs and have sex. Well, we didn't. We went upstairs but we had a laughing fit. He asked me to promise him my love. That I could do but I know he wanted me to promise him that I would not leave him. I couldn't do that. I can't stay here. Even if my old life was horrible, my family are in my world and I do miss them. Not much but I do. I wish there was a quick fix, but there isn't. I need him but I don't know how it will work out. And what about this fighting anyway. We may not even survive. I can't control my power properly yet. After the incident in the lab, Goku has been training me hard but I'm still not there yet. I'm terrified. Someone help._

I sat back on my bed and dozed for a bit. Then I heard a knock at the door. Trunks came in. I smiled as he came and sat next to me.

"So…been writing in that diary of yours?" he asked. I nodded. "Anything about me?" I nodded again. "Anything good?" I pushed him away gently.

"You're really nosey." I giggled. He chuckled and put an arm around me.

"Aren't I just. But you love me for it." He grinned. I sighed and let him hold me as I picked up a magazine to read.

Author's Notes: Haha! Now what you ask? Well you make the choice. A: you review, Trunks gets some. B: you don't review, Trunks don't get nahda and neither do you.


	31. Chapter 30

Author's Notes: Here you go people. Lemon. For all of you that want it. Here's the lemon version and I have this same chapter posted again as the next chapter without the lemon, only it is obviously, shorter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…sighs…I can always dream.

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 30: Vegeta Knows

I sat back on my bed and dozed for a bit. Then I heard a knock at the door. Trunks came in. I smiled as he came and sat next to me.

"So…been writing in that diary of yours?" he asked. I nodded. "Anything about me?" I nodded again. "Anything good?" I pushed him away gently.

"You're really nosey." I giggled. He chuckled and put an arm around me.

"Aren't I just. But you love me for it." He grinned. I sighed and let him hold me as I picked up a magazine to read. I was reading a girls magazine. Well, Trunks obviously wasn't that interested in the articles about hair and make-up but he sat there anyway. I turned over the page. It was a problem page. Trunks sniggered.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to a problem about periods. I sighed.

"Some girls don't know you know." I sighed. He suddenly sniggered again. Then he pointed to a problem about sex.

"Bliss, my friends have been giving boys hand jobs recently and they won't tell me what it is. Please help." I read. "Well, I guess she just didn't know." Trunks moved his hands upwards from my waist.

"Well, I know you know." He said. I put my magazine down.

"You have no idea what I know." I said tauntingly. He squeezed my chest sharply.

"Why don't we find out then huh?" he suggested.

"Oh subtle." I said sarcastically. He moved from behind me and laid my back on the bed. He kissed me gently and I nodded and kissed him back in agreement. Each kiss grew more passionate, more desperate. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was fifteen, well nearly sixteen and he was sixteen going on seventeen. He was older than me. Was this right? My thoughts went out the window as soon as I felt his tongue sweep across mine. He pulled me flat against him. I felt the buttons of his denim jacket digging into my skin. OK, that had to go.

"Trunks, can you take your jacket off. The buttons are hurting me." I asked sweetly. He nodded and propping himself up on one arm, he removed his jacket with the other. When he lent down again I felt the warmth of his body pressing against mine. I felt his long lavender hair falling and brushing against my cheeks. He smiled.

"I guess I need a hair cut." He said.

"No, I like it. It's sorta…sexy." I replied. He kissed me again.

"Is that so?" he said, grinning and running his hand up my thigh. I leant up to kiss him in approval. I ran my hands across his chest as his kissed me again. This was it. I was about to go for it. No turning back. He gently lifted my tank top over my head to reveal my crimson bra.

"I like. I murmured, immediately focusing on my chest. I reached for his shirt also and removed it before running my hands across his chest and kissing him deeply. Both of our lips trailed to one another's necks and collar bones, shoulders and chests. I giggled as his hands moved about my waist. I was extremely ticklish. Oh how I hated it. Oh how. Someone knocked on the door. Trunks growled.

"I'll kill 'em!" he exclaimed. The door opened to reveal a smirked Vegeta.

"You think so?" he said approaching us. I blushed slightly at my lack of clothing, top wise. He smirked. "Do you think I can't sense your energy levels going up and down dramatically? I'm not stupid Trunks."

"I thought you didn't approve." Trunks muttered.

"She's a saiyan, what's not to approve of?..." he drifted into thought. "The only full blooded saiyan female…she'll do to mate the saiyan Prince."

"Hey, SHE won't just do!" I snapped. He smirked again. "Anyhow, if you were the saiyan Prince and you…mated…Bulma and now Trunks is the saiyan Prince…what does that make you?"

"The all mighty saiyan king!" he announced. I hung my head. I just had to ask. "These." He put a handful of small tablets on the table. I looked at them curiously until it suddenly hit me what they were. "Where as I may think mating means heir to thrown Bulma says she wants everything to be perfect so…" He had begun muttering this as he walked away. I moved to sit in Trunks lap where I ran my hands across his chest and he began kissing me again. Before long I found that my bra had in fact disappeared and he was kneading bare flesh. I shifted backwards and moved my hands to tug at his pants. He allowed me to take them off followed by my denim shorts and then his boxers as I moved my lips to his obvious…arousal…

"Now you'll find out what I know." I murmured.

"I hope so." He replied. I licked up and down slowly before taking the whole thing and moving faster. When he came he gripped my chest which made me gasp in pain and pleasure before he relaxed again. I licked some drops and was surprised to see his erection had far from left. "I'm a saiyan." He whispered.

"Glad to see you male saiyans are good for something." I said. He led me down and moved to kiss my breasts again. I suddenly gasped as I felt his hand move inside my underwear. He pulled them away slowly and started the torture.

"More than one thing sweetheart. More than one thing." He teased. He darted his fingers in then out to test my reaction. I tensed. He smirked. "Isn't torture fun?" Then he moved back in and waited a while before moving in and out. I started trying to move with him, to stop his teasing but he wouldn't let me. Until finally he let the pace quicken and I found myself gripping to his shoulders. I tensed and gasped. This wasn't a new feeling to me. I may not have slept with anyone and may only be fifteen but I wasn't completely innocent. I'd played the in the cupboard party games before.

When I sighed and relaxed he moved up to kiss me and let me catch my breath. After a few minutes of gentle kisses he moved to sit up again. I guessed what he was intending and moved over to him. I sat on his lap his erection against my stomach as I put my legs around his waist and leant against his chest. He kissed me and lifted my hips until he was slowly sliding inside of me.

"Trunks stop." I said quietly. "Ok." He understood what I meant and drew back before thrusting me down fast. I gasped in shock. He stayed still. I let the pain subside and then nodded. He began to move me and him and before long we were both gliding and thrusting. I screamed and fell against him and with a few more thrust he released and then he too relaxed. He hugged me to him, still inside of me.

"Wow." He commented. "I finally got you." I hit him on the arm.

"Trunks?" I murmured.

"Uh-huh?" he replied.

"Can we do that again tomorrow?" I asked. He chuckled.

"If you can handle it." He smirked.

Author's Notes: Well, there we go. Lemon. Not a very good on because I'm rubbish at writing them but never mind. More on the way. Comments on the lemon. Reviews. Please.


	32. Chapter 30 no lemon

Author's Notes: This chapter is the non-lemon version of chapter 30. For all of you clean people.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…sighs…I can always dream.

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 30: Vegeta Knows

I sat back on my bed and dozed for a bit. Then I heard a knock at the door. Trunks came in. I smiled as he came and sat next to me.

"So…been writing in that diary of yours?" he asked. I nodded. "Anything about me?" I nodded again. "Anything good?" I pushed him away gently.

"You're really nosey." I giggled. He chuckled and put an arm around me.

"Aren't I just. But you love me for it." He grinned. I sighed and let him hold me as I picked up a magazine to read. I was reading a girls magazine. Well, Trunks obviously wasn't that interested in the articles about hair and make-up but he sat there anyway. I turned over the page. It was a problem page. Trunks sniggered.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to a problem about periods. I sighed.

"Some girls don't know you know." I sighed. He suddenly sniggered again. Then he pointed to a problem about sex.

"Bliss, my friends have been giving boys hand jobs recently and they won't tell me what it is. Please help." I read. "Well, I guess she just didn't know." Trunks moved his hands upwards from my waist.

"Well, I know you know." He said. I put my magazine down.

"You have no idea what I know." I said tauntingly. He squeezed my chest sharply.

"Why don't we find out then huh?" he suggested.

"Oh subtle." I said sarcastically. He moved from behind me and laid my back on the bed. He kissed me gently and I nodded and kissed him back in agreement. Each kiss grew more passionate, more desperate. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was fifteen, well nearly sixteen and he was sixteen going on seventeen. He was older than me. Was this right? My thoughts went out the window as soon as I felt his tongue sweep across mine. He pulled me flat against him. I felt the buttons of his denim jacket digging into my skin. OK, that had to go.

"Trunks, can you take your jacket off. The buttons are hurting me." I asked sweetly. He nodded and propping himself up on one arm, he removed his jacket with the other. When he lent down again I felt the warmth of his body pressing against mine. I felt his long lavender hair falling and brushing against my cheeks. He smiled.

"I guess I need a hair cut." He said.

"No, I like it. It's sorta…sexy." I replied. He kissed me again.

"Is that so?" he said, grinning and running his hand up my thigh. I leant up to kiss him in approval. I ran my hands across his chest as his kissed me again. This was it. I was about to go for it. No turning back.

"Wow." He commented. "I finally got you." I hit him on the arm.

"Trunks?" I murmured.

"Uh-huh?" he replied.

"Can we do that again tomorrow?" I asked. He chuckled.

"If you can handle it." He smirked.

Author's Notes: Well there we go. Short because it was basically cut in half minus the lemon. Next chapter coming soon.


	33. Chapter 31

Author's Notes: Well, we're coming up to a more dramatic part soon and the story is gonna take a few twists and turns during the next few chapters or so. I'm gonna take some twists that will make you want to kill me and then more that will make you want to say "awwwwww…cute" and be all happy inside and others that will make you think "oh no….OH NO" in total shock. Well, I hope they'll be the impacts the story makes…hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ….pouts….I can always dream though can't I?

Hearts together, Worlds Apart

Chapter: 31

It was a wonderful morning. Trunks and I had woken up late and eaten before heading to meet Goku. We now stood in the hyperbolic time chamber. It was cold in here. I didn't really like it but it was apparently the only way I could train to my full potential without killing everyone. That I doubted.

Goku told me to go super saiyan. I did and this time my power didn't keep rising uncontrollably. He altered the gravity a bit. It pressured my power into going higher and before long it hit a marker where it stayed. The room was shaking violently and everything had gone black or gold but nothing was breaking…yet. Goku winced but stood his ground.

"That's great! I've never seen such power at just super saiyan two!" he called to me. I gaped at him. "Yes Jesse Super saiyan two. You did it. Now lets see how much further that power goes huh? Concentrate really hard and then just let go." I stood still on the ground before hovering above it a little bit and suddenly the rush of power returned. This was where it became incontrollable. But this time it rose at a steady rate. I didn't feel I could stop it until suddenly it forced a large rise and then stopped again. I screamed out of shock more than pain. I looked at myself. No change really. Then I noticed, my hair had been really long before but now it was in long flowing pools floating around me. It was impossibly long.

"I did it Goku! I did it!" I cried in excitement. Suddenly I felt pride within myself. Goku smiled before coming closer.

"Now legend says that your super saiyan four is not like ours. It predicts a silver angel. Can you do that for me? Jesse, can you try and go super saiyan four?" he asked gently. I let fear flicker across my face for a short while before setting my eyes on the goal. "If you can't Jesse…all of this is for nothing."

Nothing! No! This is not all for nothing. I will not come all this way to be killed! No thank you! I am not dying and none of my friends are either! I will not die! I screamed and let my power rise again. It kept rising and it slipped out of my control as it did so. I panicked but then I saw in my head want happened last time. I had hurt trunks. Trunks… I would not come all this way to lose him either! He was everything to me. Suddenly my concentration was back and the power was back in my control and then. I felt nothing.

Everything was black and then all of a sudden white. White! I looked around me. Goku was gaping at me. I looked down to find my hair had become white, siverish also. I looked at my hands to find them pale. And then I looked at my body to find that although my hair surrounded most of me anyway I was now naked! NAKED! That wasn't part of the deal! Goku pointed at something behind me. I spun around to find nothing and until I felt behing me without looking. I slowly felt feathers and moved my hand in any direction I could. But when I turned there was nothing.

"Wings…" Goku breathed. I decended to the ground to find my clothes torn in pieces on the floor. I went inside the house to find some clothes. I found that I could not wear anything while I had wings. I detransformed back to normal to find that I was still pale and my hair, though blonde was now paler and had silver in it. I quickly put some clothes on and hurried to the chamber door.

I started thumping my fists on it. Trunks opened it from the outside and I fell against him.

"Trunks! It was horrible….i was so scared!" I cried. I trembled in his arms and let tears come freely. "I had wings Trunks. And I was white. I was so scared Trunks. Too much power."

"I felt it. It truly was the greatest power yet." He said softly. He hugged me tight. "Don't worry. We'll think of something."

Author's Notes: Short I know but it's building up for something so please be patient and please read and review.


	34. Chapter 32

Author's Notes: It's time they prepared for battle. The war is on. But our young heroine is terrified.

Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ…burst into tears….WAAAAAA!

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Chapter: 32

I found myself wondering around alone and spending much more time thinking now a days. Maybe it was fear. I wasn't sure but…everything that was going on was almost unreal and I still couldn't believe what was going on. The others had had to fight to save the earth before but I hadn't. This was all new to me and it terrified me to the bone. I sat down on the cliff and stared down at the ocean below me. I stood up and gazed down at my reflection. What was I doing! This was madness! I was no hero! I was just another teenage dreamer. I had just been trying to make my dreams real and they were truly there just within my reach and I could take them and make them real but…did I really want to? What would be the price for them? No one gets anything for free, especially not love, friends, happiness, glory and definitely not their dream life. Surely it would cost me…

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and found not Trunks but Goten. He looked down at me seriously.

"I felt you leave the area and followed you slowly." He said. We both sat down. "You're scared…aren't you?" I looked at him. "That's why you've been so distant from everyone recently. Trunks is really worried about…he even considered just sending you home so that you wouldn't have to go through it all." I smiled softly.

"Kami I love that boy." I murmured. "I'm not scared Goten…I bloody terrified. How do you do it?" He smiled and put an arm around me.

"You're one of my best friends and I won't lie to you. This isn't going to be pretty and there's not guarantee that we'll all come out alive. There maybe a situation where even you may have to stand alone and sacrifice yourself for the earth but at the time it won't matter if you're scared. If you could save the world by sacrificing yourself I know you'd do it. I know you. Trust me I do." I sighed and looked down. Then I looked up into the sky. It was getting to that stage just before it grew dark. The wind flew over the cliff and rippled through my hair sending it tumbling backwards over my shoulders and spilling down my back.

"Sometimes I just feel like I want to break down and cry from it all." I said. He chuckled.

"You're human. Human get scared, hurt and human cry." He said. "Oh wait you're not human…well you're saiyan then but that doesn't change a thing." I laughed openly.

"Yeah and being saiyan has its advantages and disadvantages." I said. He looked at me.

"Disadvantages?" he enquired. "Like what?"

"The amount saiyans eat…especially males." I said. "Especially the Son family." He laughed nervously in the typical Son family style and then grinned as his stomach gave an oh so familiar rumble.

"Any one would think that you never eat but you do. You eat all the time!" I said. "Is your stomach just set on constant rumble or what? Where the hell do you put it all?" I asked.

"Well, you eat loads yourself!" he protested.

"No where near as much as you! And plus I'm fat anyway." I replied. He poked me in the stomach. "Ouch!"

"There isn't any fat on you except for on your chest." He said. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"How dare you discus my chest Mr!" I scolded. "That's Trunks job." I added quietly giggling. He sighed and let his head drop.

"You're hopeless." He said.

"I know, but you all love me for it." I said innocently.

"Come on. Back to Capsule Corp. with you." We stood up and took off toward capsule corp. I broke off from Goten as he headed home and went in through my bedroom window. I found Trunks sat on my bed waiting for me. He looked at me seriously before standing up and approaching me. He stopped some distance away. I suddenly felt the overwhelming amount of emotion I had been trying to suppress recently surfacing. I ran over to him and threw myself against him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and cried. He slowly moved his arms around me.

"Stay with me tonight Trunks. I'm scared. I don't want to be alone." I sobbed. He lifted my chin and kissed me on the forehead.

"We need to talk." He said. We sat on the bed. I was worried now. Was he sending me home? I didn't want to go. The topic Goten had mentioned briefly proved Trunks cared. I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Trunks…were you really going to let me go to stop me from being scared and hurt?" I asked softly. He didn't reply, only nodded. "I'm not going by the way. I need to do this." I hugged him tightly.

"You know how much I love you don't you?" he asked brushing a strand of hair from my face. I nodded. "I would have been prepared to let you go to save you from being upset, even if it killed me. I would die for you."

"And I you." I replied simply. "Let's change the subject. The subject of us dying in the upcoming battle isn't very uplifting is it?" He chuckled.

"I suppose not. I noticed that Goten went after you." He said.

"Yes. He helped. He told me about you considering sending me home. It wouldn't do any good you know." I said.

"Hm…I just didn't know if you could handle it, killing I mean…even if it is a monster." He said. "It messes you up inside."

"I don't have a choice." I said stubbornly. "I will save this earth even if it kills me! I'm not giving up now. Are you mad?" He smiled.

"That's my girl." He chuckled. "Now you should get some sleep…tomorrow is going to be a long day and then…after that everything becomes a bit complicated does it not?" I nodded sadly and went to get changed. Trunks followed me and then stripped down to his boxers before climbing into my bed. I followed and he put his arms around me and held me as we went to sleep.

Author's Notes: There we go. All preparing for the battle which will take place any day now whether they are ready or not.


	35. Chapter 33

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far and special thanks to Jen, I couldn't have kept up the motivation to get even this far without you. And Everyone read some of her stories they're great. Especially destiny and Our Love. So Read them. Anyhoo.

Thanks Jen for your support so far I hope you like this story to the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ…aw well….

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Chapter: 33

I woke up early and left Trunks to sleep. I showered and found him awake when I returned. He showered too and we both sat in towels silently. We knew that today…was the day. We both stood up and walked to the two closets in the room. (Keep in mind Bulma had moved them into a shared room) We opened the draws to the side of each one and took out underwear. Both nodding we put them on and then moved to the closet again where we took out a baggy pair of black pants. After that a Black tank top and then a denim jacket. Then we both put on socks and boots and then a sword hilt and then took out swords and din a melodramatic fashion clashed them together before securing them into the cases.

"Ready?" he asked seriously.

"As I'll ever be." I replied firmly with a nod. We walked out of the house to find Vegeta dressed in in jeans and a black leather jacket, with of course a white t-shirt. Bulma wanted him to die sexy or not at all and he had simply grunted and said whatever. Waiting outside was Goten, and Gohan and Goku all in their orange gis and then Piccolo in his blue gi and cape and Quillin in…a white suit?

"I'd only get in the way." He said. "And if the world does end I'd rather spend the last few moments of my life with my wife." After that everything was like a movie. Just happening before my eyes. We took off and that was that.

I looked down at everything below my feet. They were all in need of MY help and that gave me pride and determination but I was their only hope…if I failed they died and that thought…terrified me to the bone. We landed on an open space and I suspected that we were in fact on a different planet.

"Now everyone raise your power levels. Not to maximum we still want to keep our full potential secret for now but enough to draw in our enemy." Piccolo instructed. We did so and before long we faced a few lizard humanoids and a large crab like creature. They sneered at us and we all spread out.

"Goku…what a pleasure to meet you for the first and I assure you last time." He said. "They call me Lord Morgamu."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Though it will be I that is victorious. And if not I then one of my friends." Goku replied. "So you wanna fight? Let's fight."

"We're not here to just fight! We're here to destroy!" I added. "To Save the world!"

"Aw…a kitten with claws…I'll deal with you later."

Goku flew at him and the fight began though I could barely see them. I was hard to keep up. But Goku seemed to be doing fine. Perhaps I wouldn't even have to fight. Maybe we'd all be OK after all, but I couldn't shake off this bad feeling, which I kept telling myself was fear.

Author's Notes: Short I know but the next chapter will be more interesting and probably make you scream at me. It takes a dramatic twist so review and you'll find out what it is.


	36. Chapter 34

AN:- The battle takes a dramatic turn for the worst. Oh you're so gonna hate me.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Hearts Together Worlds Apart

Chapter 34: Down to reality

The battle continued and we didn't seem to be making any progress. Goku and Vegeta had fused and were fighting him and Gohan was in no condition to fight. Trunks and Goten couldn't fuse again yet and I was exhausted. Gogeta fell and stayed down. Piccolo went to help them. It was my turn again. I went up and fought. I was losing I could tell but I needed to buy some time for everyone else to get back to full health so that we could at least stand a chance to win. I shot a ki blast which missed as the creature turned. It sent a wind which knocked me forcefully back down to the down. I tried to stand up.

Everything went into fast motion. I saw light. A bright light. I felt heat burning my skin. Then I felt something shoving me forcefully across into a pile of rubble. Then I felt cold again and saw darkness. Something ripped at my heart and my spirit was being torn agonisingly slowly.

I opened my eyes back to the battle field. I was now some way away from the creature and the spot where I had been a few moments ago. I looked around quickly. Goten's face was of pure terror and Vegeta's of anger. Goku of shock and Piccolo…I couldn't tell. I couldn't find Trunks anywhere. Then it hit me. I understood what had happened.

"H-He…he saved me…" I whispered.

"No." I said quietly, shaking my head. "No…NO! This isn't fair! This isn't happening!" Goten moved swiftly towards me and moved me a way away from the battle field. I lost sight of the others but not before I saw Vegeta fly out in a rage. Goten sat me on the ground and knelt in front of me. He put his hands to my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. Tears stung them and streamed down my pale flesh and mingled with blood from my cheeks. Tears streamed smoothly and steady down my face but I wasn't making any attempt to stop them. My perfect world. My dream. My fairytale life. Gone… This was surely the price I had to pay for my fairytale life. This was more than that also. This was bitter reality. Goten's words began to bring me back into focus.

"He's gone Jesse." He said simply. "That…thing killed him. But he saved you. You need to go and destroy that thing and save earth. You owe it to him. Become an angel…I've seen you do it before! Don't be scared anymore Jesse…if you lose we all do. Don't let all this be for nothing. If you give up…we all lose everything."

"I can't!" I screamed. "Everything I was fighting for is gone Goten!" I burst into pitiful screams and wails. Goten hugged me.

"No it's not. Fight win. Save the earth." He said. "Just imagine how many others will lose people they love if you don't fight." He wiped my tears and forced me to look at him. "Fight Jesse. Fight. Use your pain. I've felt the power you have. Please I know you can win. I don't want to die." He admitted the last bit quietly. I stood up and charged up to super saiyan three. Then I flew at the creature head on. Vegeta looked at me in shock. I was pissed. I was bloody pissed. This creature ruined my life.

"I…hate…you." I told it venomously. It chuckled in my face. "BECAUSE OF YOU I FOUND OUT MY LIFE WAS A LIE! I WENT THROUGH HELL TRAINING! I AM IN ANOTHER WORLD! YOU JUST KILLED MY LIFE! I DID NOT COME ALL THIS WAY TO GIVE UP, LOSE, OR END YOU LOSING MY FRIENDS!" Piccolo smiled from down below. After everything that had happened he was smiling! I screamed loudly. My tears fell down my now red hot skin. I felt as if I was going to burst. My long now gold hair turned white. My skin, my eyes,. Everything become white. My clothes tore away and I knew that I now had wings. I caught one of my tears in my hand. I cupped my hands over it and seconds later parted my hands slightly. The tear was growing. It grew and grew until it was a large clear shiny orb.

"I DID NOT COME ALL THIS WAY TO LOSE!" I shouted. I threw it and instead of blowing up the creature. It was immersed inside the orb. Then as it was trapped in there I brought my hand together and it grew smaller again. With the creature in it. It came back to me and I held the now small orb in my hands with the tiny creature. "I BANISH YOU TO THE WHITE PRISON!" It disappeared.

I fell to the ground. Everyone surrounded me.

"She's back to normal." Gohan said slowly holding his head. Gohan stood trying to walk around.

"You're in no state to walk around. Just rest." Piccolo told him. Goten came and hugged me. I burst into tears again.

"H-He's gone…" I whispered. Goten held me tightly. I cried in his arms burying my head on his shoulder.

"I know Jesse." He said quietly. "I know." The others looked down at us. All of them had glistening eyes…even Vegeta. Goten was now crying too.

"He saved the only one who could save the world." Piccolo said quietly.

"He saved a friend." Goku said, resting a hand on my back.

"No. He saved the one he loved." Goten said. I cried more. Then I suddenly thought of something.

"No! This isn't the end! We can wish him back with the Dragonballs!" I said. They just remained looking grim. "Can't we? Goten?" He shook his head.

"Trunks has already been brought back to life with the earth Dragonballs once and the Namek dragonballs once. There is no way to bring him back." Goten said. "I'm sorry Jesse."

"NO!" I screamed. "No! He has to come back! I need him! I'll die without him!" I screamed over and over. Goten picked me up and the whole dull lot of us flew back to capsule corp.

There everyone was waiting for us. Chichi and Bulma ran and hugged their husbands. Bulma looked around.

"Vegeta?" she enquired. "Where's Trunks?" Bulma saw me then. In Goten's arms in hysterical tears. "Is he…?" Vegeta nodded to Bulma and turned away from her. Bulma screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED! WHY ISN'T MY SON HERE!" everyone looked at her. I disentangled myself from Goten's arms and went over to Bulma. I put a hand on her shoulder. Neither of us said anything but she turned around and hugged me tight. She started crying and I led her inside. We had both lost something. We both loved Trunks. Not in the same way but we had loved him. Vegeta had too. Everyone knew. But Vegeta of course would never admit this.

Author's Notes: That's right Trunks is dead and they can't wish him back. Now will Jesse go back home or stay? Can she even return? Review and I'll let you know. Who knows things may get better. Read and Review! THIS IS NOT THE END!

Dark Lady


	37. Chapter 35

Author's Notes: We left last time on a bad note. Tragedy. Trunks is dead and can't be wished back. What are they to do now. Vegeta has a gift for Jesse, what could it be? Jesse's not the only one suffering and she finds a father figure in the last person she would expect to. Find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ…in the words of Hareth…What a pity.

Hearts together, Worlds apart

Chapter 35: A gift from a "heartless" Saiyan

It was late hours of the evening. I sat limply on the roof top of the Capsule corp. Domestic building. Tears still flowed down my face silently one by one. I never thought it possible for someone to cry constantly for a prolonged amount of time, but he I was. It was two days since Trunks' death and tears had not stopped flowing. I had stopped the screaming and sobbing and choking but the tears kept coming. I hadn't eaten or slept. I know that it wasn't good for me but I had just locked myself in mine and Trunks' room and cried. I had tried to sleep but I just couldn't. People had knocked on the door and begged me to come out. The only places I had seen in the last two days were my room and the roof top above it.

It grew cold so I drifted down inside. I sat on Trunks' side on the bed and led there quietly still letting the tears fall. It was then I spotted something that caught my attention. I reached down in between the wall and the bedside table to find a book. The book Bra had stolen at the start of my stay here. Trunks' diary. I opened it and began to read it.

I spent a good few hours reading it. What I read of his arrival here made me smile slightly and blush at some of the things he thought and then his and Goten's stay at my house. Parts of it made me smile, blush even laugh and cry harder than I was already. Then my stay here and our…"escapades"…in the pool and garden and things. Then the final entry.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Well, today's the day. It's still early. Jesse's scared but not so much about the fight as the thought of me sending her home. Of course I'd be willing to send her home to stop her from hurting. She would refuse to go anyway. We didn't make love last night as we usually do, I just let her sleep and held her. I didn't sleep much as I know I should've but I couldn't stop thinking that this may be the last time I could hold her. I stroked and kissed her face and hair. I watched her sleeping quietly. I even cried. If something does happen today…Kami, just make sure she knows how much I love her and that…I would be willing to spend the rest of my life bonded to her and her alone. I love you Jesse, more than you'll ever know. **_

By the time I had read this I was still crying but I then hugged the diary close to me and settled down to sleep. He loved me. As much as it hurt at least I knew that he loved me.

Cold wind awoke me. My window was open and the sun came showing over me. I felt awake. I closed the diary still in my gasp and put it on the bedside table. Then I got up and showered. I put on a pair of black baggy pants and a tank top and then went to put on my denim jacket. Then I stopped and went to the chair by Trunks' clothes closet. I picked up the denim jacket that led there. This was the one he'd been wearing the day before the battle. I put it on and brushed my hair into a high pony tail before tip toeing downstairs.

I went past the living room to find Goten sprawled across the couch. How long had he been there? Then I went into the kitchen to find Vegeta sat at the table drinking…coffee? Vegeta drank coffee? He looked up at me.

"So you decided to snap out of it?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "I felt your ki coming downstairs. It steadied last night. I won't ask why. I have something for you if you think you're ready." I nodded again. He stood and walked upstairs again. I didn't miss his genuine smiled when he saw I was wearing Trunks' jacket not my own. I followed him slowly. He went into his private time room and I hesitated before following. This was the room that was originally Vegeta's before he moved into a room with Bulma. He still kept many of his private things here and stayed here when he needed privacy.

He gesture towards a wooden box. I looked at it nervously.

"W-what is it?" I asked.

"A gift. Nothing more." He shrugged. I raised an eyebrow at him. Vegeta…giving someone a gift that didn't involve pain. "Do you want it or not?" I nodded. "Then open it." I slowly unclipped the metal fastenings before lifting the lid. Inside lay Trunks' sword. I gasped and picked it up on the palms of my hands. It had been cleaned and other than a few scratches and dents of use was in perfect condition.

"H-how did you-" I began.

"He didn't take it when he went to save you. Not enough time to grab his sword from the ground." He said. "Stupid brat running into battle unarmed but mind you…the sword isn't really necessary." I smiled and hugged Vegeta. He stiffened.

"Thank you so much Vegeta." I said. Then I let go.

"This time I won't punish you but do that again and you'll be joining you boyfriend." He said, but he was joking. His eyes were smiling for him.

"Um…just a question, why is Goten sleeping on the couch downstairs?" I asked.

"Kakarrot's brat was worried about you and hasn't left since you locked yourself in your room." He muttered. That was the Vegeta I knew.

"He was worried about me?" I asked softly.

"We-…they all were." He corrected himself quickly. I smiled but let it lie.

"I'm going to go and make some breakfast. You hungry?" I asked.

"Thank Kami! I don't have to cook at last." Vegeta sighed.

"What?" I enquired.

"It seems Bulma's been taking longer to recover than you. What she doesn't realise is that she's lost a son but still has a child to care for but you've lost your life partner and that's like losing…never mind." He gave up.

"It's OK, you can leave it." I said. "So how about that food then? Come on. I'll see if I can talk to Bulma later but I wouldn't push it."

"You know brat…you're not that bad." He chuckled. "Just don't tell anyone I said that or I'll-" I grinned.

"I know I know. You'll send me into the other world pigtails first, but I'm not wearing pigtails today." I laughed.

Author's Notes: So Jesse's finding a father figure in Vegeta. Well, we all know he can be nice when he's venerable. He just likes to keep the whole nice guy thing under wraps. Well I'm now going to give you a reason to keep reading. Next time Vegeta finds a way that may bring trunks back to life. This is a Trunks romance after all so what would it be without him. So not to get your hopes up I'm just saying there's hope.

Read and review.

Dark Lady


	38. Chapter 36

Author's Notes: OK, This will have a POV change. It's set in third person so we can get Vegeta's secret plan working but Jesse won't know about it so don't tell. Hehe. This is a Trunks romance and he may be back. I have to give you hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ…in the words of Jareth…What a pity.

Hearts together, Worlds apart

Chapter 36: I'm Still his Father

It was late at night and everyone was asleep in the Briefs' house. All except Vegeta. He sat looking out the window at an almost lonely looking moon. As much as he hated to admit it he missed his son a great deal…and he was proud of him. He had chosen a worthy mate and found love in the process and saved her and the earth. It was a shame that his life could not be spared. Rules were rules. He looked at the moon again and then thought back. It was then that he had the most brilliant idea that he had had in his lifetime.

Early morning came and Jesse trudged downstairs to make breakfast, but only Bulma and Bra were home. They didn't know where Vegeta had gone. Jesse sat limply in a chair. Life was so empty. She caught Bulma's sympathetic smile.

"You should've seen the look in his eyes every time you looked down like that." Bulma sighed. "You two were both lucky and unfortunate."

"Lucky?" Jesse asked puzzled.

"You found true love so young. Some people go their whole lives and never experience it. He loved you so much Jesse. Don't be sad. Remember the good parts not the bad, or I'm afraid you'll never be happy." Bulma said softly. Jesse smiled softly and remembered her and Trunks' first kiss together.

Piccolo suddenly looked up to find Vegeta stood in front of him. He closed his eyes again, implying that Vegeta should speak if he must or leave now.

"I need your help." Vegeta said taking a breath. Piccolo stared back up at him.

"You? You need my help?" Piccolo stated more than asked.

"The girl…she's lost…"

"Finally caring for others eh Vegeta?"

"Listen. I know that Dragonballs can be made for any planet. Planet Vegeta even had some, they were powerless and never used but they were there…is it possible to give her world some Dragonballs?" Piccolo suddenly let his harsh expression drop.

"I think you have something there Vegeta. We can take Dende there but the Earth will need someone to protect them. Jesse said she didn't have many friends, do you think there is one that will believe and keep a secret?"

"I'll ask Kakarrot's brat."

"I'll talk to Dende."

"Oh Hey Vegeta." Goten greeted the grumpy saiyan. Vegeta grabbed his arm as he walked past. "Hey what?"

"Brat, did you meet any of the girl friend's while you were in her world?"

"I did."

"Would any of them believe in us?"

"Perhaps this girl called Emma, Emma Delany…Jesse and her were like sisters."

"Could she keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"Good. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"What? Why? What are you…goodbye to you to…" Goten sighed as Vegeta disappeared.

Emma sat outside in her garden. She sat watching the place where her guinea pig used to be. He had only recently died and she missed him. Other than the recently missing Jesse…he had been her only friend.

Suddenly she saw something and then she found herself in a woods somewhere. She saw two green people and a man with spikey black hair. She started shaking and scurried backwards.

"Brat. You are Emma are you not?" Vegeta said gruffly.

"I-I am." She said shyly.

"Good. We need your help." He said. "Your friend Jesse is in our world. She fell in love with my son, he recently died trying to save her."

"From what? Is she OK?" Emma gasped.

"A beast and no she is not OK. She's dying. Not from wound, from loss. We can bring my son back to life and save her if you help us." Emma nodded for him to continue. "You have to promise to act responsibly and never breathe a word. It has to be secret."

"I promise."

"There are going to be some crystal balls on earth, called Dragonballs. When seven are gathered a sacred dragon can be summoned and one wish may be made, if it is within the dragon's power to grant it. We need you to keep the dragonballs safe and to never let anyone use them or even see them. Your planet will be at your hands."

"I promise that to."

"Good. Dende."

The smaller green man cast his hands together and slowly concentrated. After a while a statue of a dragon appeared. From that he sat down in front of it and begun to concentrate. Everyone sat down for the wait. It would be a few hours before they could summon the dragon.

Several hours later seven dragonballs lay t dende's feet. He spoke to them in Namek language and everything went black. Emma staggered backwards at the sight of a real dragon before her very eyes.

Again the green man spoke in his native tongue and soon before them stood a boy, with lilac hair dressed in baggy black pants and a black tank top. Then the dragon was gone.

"How did?...You're Jesse's friend…" he said slowly.

"I was dead." He said. Vegeta nodded. "Then how?"

"Never mind. You're here." Piccolo said.

"Is Jesse-?" he suddenly asked.

"Fine. A little lonely and still pining but alive." Piccolo said. "Why don't you go and ask her how she is yourself?"

Thus the mission of the guardian of the second earth as it had become know as went to Emma. And the Four "aliens" left back to their own world.

Author's Notes: I told you. He's back. And you'll thank me sooner or later. I wasn't really going to let Trunks stay dead. I just needed to have tragedy in it to show that no dream is perfect. Review please and more romance will come flying your way.


	39. Chapter 37

Author's Notes: Trunks is back. What happens now? Is this a happy ending or will it still all end in tears? If you review you get more.

Disclaimer: OK, if I owned it why the hell would I be writing a fan fiction about it instead of living in Hawaii in a mansion!

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Chapter 37: A Trivial thing called death

I sat on the roof this evening and while I thought about all the good things that had happened and then all the bad things that happened suddenly a rush of something ran straight through me. I arched backwards and gasped as strength took a hold on me and left me gasping for breath.

A few minutes later I had regained my breath and although thinking it weird didn't bother thinking into it. I looked up at the stars and watched as a silvery star fell elegantly from the sky. As it did so I felt a tickling as a tears slid down my cheek.

"As she looked at the stars, remembering what she had lost," I heard a voice from behind her. I closed my eyes to welcome the gentle words. "A single tears gracefully slid down her pale youthful flesh. This would be the last time she would mourn for his death…" Then it hit me, that was Trunks' voice! I was just about to spin around when two strong arms tightly held me back against a solid chest. "Yet…this is not her story…this is not her fate…as lover is back and ready to claim her once more." I felt hot breath against my skin and leant into the embrace. Kami, I missed him so much. My imagination was too real for my own good. How would I ever move on if I couldn't stop thinking about him. I turned around in the embrace expecting my dream to vanish but it didn't. Sure enough I saw Trunks standing arms around me. His hair slightly roughed up and clothes torn…missing a denim jacket and sword. I reached my hand up slowly to touch his face. It felt real. I did not dare believe it. Then I felt him brush my tears away, only to discover that I had begun to cry. He was here. I could touch him, see him, and hear him… I leant up to kiss him lightly on the lips…I could taste him… H-He…He had come back…it wasn't a dream. Trunks was here…hugging me…yet I had clearly seen him die and clearly heard everyone saying that they couldn't bring him back…

"H-How…?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"You're…"

"Yes."

"I'm not…"

"No."

"Then…you're not…"

"No."

"you're…"

"Yes."

He was answering before I finished but he knew exactly what he was answering. I burst into tears and he suddenly grasped me closely to him. I broke down and we both clutched at arms, waist, material…we held onto each other as if the other would disappear if we loosened our grip. Both of our legs collapsed and gave way under our weight and we were left sprawled across the roof in each others arms.

"I hate you!" I cried. "You stupid … stupid… you got yourself killed because of me!" He smiled softly and brushed my hair from my face and tears from my eyes.

"I would rather die than live life without you." He said.

"But they could've brought me back so much easier."

"No. If you died that creature would have killed us all right there and then and then we wouldn't be able to use the dragonballs."

"I hate you!" I cried again thumping my fists against his chest. He caught my hands in his.

"Not you don't." he chuckled.

"I know…and that's why I hate you even more." I murmured. "I should had known that the son of the stubborn Vegeta wouldn't let something as trivial as death get in his way." He laughed and took my hand in his as we both went back inside.

"Trunks where were you when you came back?" I asked.

"Your world. Why?"

"Who was there?"

"Piccolo…Dende…your friend Emma and my father."

"And…"

"A dragon…"

"Vegeta asked Piccolo and Dende for help to wish you back by getting Dragonballs for my world!" I exclaimed. Trunks looked at me oddly.

"You know I hate it when you do that." He said.

"My dad was into mysteries. It's in the family. I naturally inherited a detective logical mind. Except the whole blonde thing."

"I think we have some thanks to give to my father." He said.

"Oh no you don't. Not until you give me a proper kiss do have any idea how much I cried!" I exclaimed. He grinned sheepishly. "Two whole days! Continuous crying! As in not a single break!" I smiled and threw my arms around him. "I am so glad you're back." He caught my head and kissed my lightly. I kissed him back passionately luring him into a deep kiss. He grinned against my lips.

"So eager." He murmured.

"Hey, can you blame me?" I asked. He moved me back across our bed and continued kissing me.

"No." he murmured against my neck. I brought his mouth back to mine but forced us back up to sitting position.

"But don't think you're getting any for a while. I'm still mad at you for dying." I scolded. With that I walked out of the room.

"O-Oh…Oh Come On!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "That isn't fair."

Author's Notes: Well, Trunks is back and although it took Jesse a while to believe it, she has her lover back. What will happen next time on Hearts Together Worlds Apart. Well, we're nearing an ending but will it be a happy one or a sad one? And by the way there will be a sequel straight away. Which has more fun and romance and evil and trouble and humour and stuff but we're not quite at the end yet so don't worry about that yet.

Read and Review! Please!

Review, Trunks gets some.

Don't he doesn't.

I want at least another six or seven reviews for this chapter and then I'll continue. Tell your friends!

Dark Lady


	40. Chapter 38

Author's Notes: Well, I'll be nice and give you some laughs and romance. Here goes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, it wouldn't be fanfiction otherwise.

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Chapter 38: School Life

I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. Things seemed perfect before but now…now they were better. Trunks and I really appreciated one another and our other friendships too, Vegeta had become like a father to me, Marron was one of my best friends and I had been going to school with them for a few weeks now and was already fitting in better than I had in ten years of school in my world.

I sat downstairs drinking a soda and waiting for everyone to get ready. When Trunks and Goten came hurrying down the stairs I leapt to my feet and we ran out the door up the path, down the road towards the bus stop. I stopped suddenly. Something wasn't right. Goten and Trunks stopped and looked back at me from where I stood in wary thought.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?" Goten asked. I put my finger to my lips signalling them to be quiet. Everything was quiet. The only thing I could hear was us breathing and my heart beating. Then it hit me.

"FOUNDATION!" I yelled and ran back towards the house. Goten and Trunks gave my retreating figure a strange look. They caught up with me and stopped me.

"You can't tell the difference whether you're wearing it or not. Now lets go!" Trunks insisted. I shoved past them.

"I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT MY FOUNDATION ON!" I yelled as I reached the house. I hurried in applied the foundation and walked merrily out again. Then on meeting Trunks and Goten again we flew full speed to the bus stop. Just in time

…to see it leave.

"OH NO!" I wailed. "I missed the bus again!" We stood around for a while before running, not flying (to be discrete and not get caught) in the direction of the school. We reached it and hurried into the classroom.

"Well done goten Son, Trunks Briefs and Jesse Barkwick are right on time." The teacher said happily. I sighed in relief. "For your detention." She said abruptly changing her tone. I sighed and went to slump in my chair. Been at school for a few weeks and was already in detention nearly everyday.

"After lunch as you all know we will all be taking a trip to the woods and going on a survival walk. You'll have guides and things to help you and I expect you to work hard and have fun." The teacher said.

"Since when do work hard and fun go in the same sentence without something negative joining them?" I muttered. Marron giggled and elbowed me.

It was one hour since lunch and we were walking aimlessly around a woods in groups. I was with Trunks, Goten and Marron. Perfect! Goten had been complaining about being hungry the whole time. Trunks had tried to direct us using the survival guide and had only succeeded in getting us lost, we all had a go and still we got further and further into being lost.

"Seriously guys I'm getting really hungry." Goten moaned again. We glared at him.

"Don't worry Goten I've still got my handy outdoor survival guide." Trunks said with fake enthusiasm and a fake hero voice. These stupid guides were hopeless.

"No thanks." Said Goten.

"Go ahead Trunks. Eat all the pages you want." I laughed. Marron burst out laughing and so did Goten.

So we gave up and sat down. It was actually very peaceful here. I deliberately started only talking to Trunks so as to get Marron and Goten talking.

"So what does this come under in the education system anyhow? Losing as many students as possible in there hours?" I said. Trunks grinned.

"Outdoor Activities. Social and P.E…Phys Ed." He said. I groaned.

"P.E…Pointless Education." I sighed. He chuckled and hugged me. I snuggled up against him and we continued to talk while keeping an eye on the ever closer Goten and Marron.

"So anyway Kimmy was being a real bitch and calling me a whore and a slut a it really wasn't very nice…but…you don't think it's true do you?" Marron asked. Goten took her hands in his.

"No I don't. I would never think that of you." He said. I turned and watched excitedly as they got closer together until their lips almost touched.

"Excuse me! I came looking for you. This is not what this activity was for." Miss Kamuro's voice chided. Marron and Goten blushed heavily. I swore under my breath as we all got up and followed our teacher back towards the rest of the class, apparently we weren't the only ones who got lost.

After school all four of us decided to go swimming in the Brief's pool. Once in we played games and gossiped and then Goten went over to the Jacuzzi and then I shoved Marron forward. She instantly took the hint and nervously followed. I climbed slowing up the outside to spy on them. Goten sensed me and sent me away. I growled only to have myself grabbed and dragged off kicking and screaming.

"Trunks! Put me down!" I wailed. I found myself locked in a steam room with him grinning evilly at me. "Er…you're not gonna let me out are you?" He took a step forward and I took a step back. This continued until I was trapped between him and the wall. I giggled as him pulled me to him. "So eager." He bent down to kiss me but I ducked out of his arms and scurried to the other end of the steam room. It was only about the size of three public toilets so this made it hard but we continued to play our game until we both ran out of breath and ended up all tired and sweating from the heat. We sat down on benches opposite each other.

"You evil little girl." He teased. I threw him a lopsided grin.

"That wasn't evil." I said. "I'm innocent until proven guilty." He leant over and kissed me. What started as a few innocent kisses soon become much more as I found myself wriggling my way onto his lap one leg either side of him and kissing him with all the passion I had. We grabbed at each other not being able to get close enough. I tugged at the waist band of his swimming trunks to no avail. He stood up and pulled off my bikini top followed by his swimming trunks and then my bikini bottoms. We met again in hot kisses and ended up tumbling backwards onto the bench again. There was a knock on the steam room door.

"Who's in there?" Bulma's voice asked.

"We're busy!" Trunks yelled back.

If you want lemon continue reading.

If you don't skip to the next bar that looks like the one below

I was blushing but right now I didn't care. I wanted Trunks and I wanted him now. We kissed passionately with me on his lap. Hips grinding until suddenly I felt him gasp my hips and move them down suddenly. I gasped as I felt his length fill me and moaned in pleasure as we both started moving as we continued to kiss.

Moving as fast as we could we soon climaxed and held each other tight. After catching our breath I moved off of him to yet again see him still hard and moved back to kiss him on the lips. He quickly decided to put me back on the bench but led me down this time.

Again we moved together, only this time slowly and made it last. I felt driven but didn't speed up very much this time I climaxed before he did and it lasted until he did, which was the most amazing feeling ever. He grinned evilly.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you said I wasn't getting any." He said.

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. If you weren't getting any that meant I wouldn't be getting any." I replied. He grinned. We stayed in there for another ten minutes before putting our swimwear back on and heading out to the pool. There we found Bulma smiling smugly and yet no sigh of Marron or Goten. Bulma indicated to the Jacuzzi. So Trunks and I headed for the Jacuzzi to find Marron and Goten involved in a passionate kiss.

I giggled excitedly.

"Does this mean you're a couple!" I squeaked. They both jumped and blushed.

Author's Notes: So there you have it. Another chapter done. Happier don't you think. Well someone must have been very happy to keep it up twice. Well…that saiyan's for you.

Read and Review and more will come your way.

Dark Lady


	41. Chapter 39

Author's Notes: Well, here we go again. Goten and Marron are getting closer and everything seems perfect and for now. I'm not going to ruin it and send people into tears.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, it wouldn't be fanfiction otherwise.

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Chapter 39: Just so perfect

No Lemon In this chapter just intimate kissing

I sat at the desk in mine and Trunks' room putting on make-up. Tonight Trunks and I were going out for a romantic evening and I had never really been for a really romantic dinner before so I had Marron and Bulma helping me out. My golden blonde hair was now in soft angel curls that hung around my face and shoulders and stopping at my thighs. I had paler skin than usual and a touch of silver shimmer on my eyes with blood red lips. I had a silver neck lace with a silver locket and a rose engraved in it, Trunks had given it to me for Christmas. I had then spent ages walking around the room in a bra and underwear trying desperately to find a nice dress to wear. I chose a deep purple one which fell to just below my knees and had a slit right up my thigh and was tight in all the right places. Then I decided on borrowing Marron's strappy black heels.

"Hmmm…" Marron said. "Something's not right." I looked in the mirror then it hit me. I was wearing the purple dress instead of the black one and now still had red lipstick on. I wiped it off and Marron applied some dark purple instead. Then I twirled around for inspection.

"Knock him dead." Marron said. Bulma grinned.

"If I know my son he's much like his father. I fear you might not get to the restaurant." Bulma commented. "We'll know when you get it that's for sure." I blushed. "Don't be so shy Jesse. Just go for it."

"I'm just going to check on your lover boy." Marron said. She slipped out of the room. Bulma looked at me and smiled. She hugged me tight.

"You know what Jesse I feel as if you're my daughter already." She said. "trunks is going to miss you when you go…so much. We all will."

"But how did you-?"

"I could see it in your eyes Jesse. You don't want to get to attached. You need your family. You're still young and want to finish school." Bulma said softly. "Let him down gently." I felt my eyes well up. "Don't cry for goodness sake you'll ruin your make up." I laughed and that helped. It was true. I may go home but really…I hadn't thought about it and for now. I didn't really want to. For now, I wanted the here and now and I wanted Trunks. Marron came back in.

"Vegeta's giving him some sort of chat. He's all ready and waiting downstairs." Marron said. "Ready?" I nodded and we walked out of the room and door stairs. I spotted Trunks. He was in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt, with the top three buttons undone. I blushed. He was gorgeous. The best thing on the planet and any other. He took me into his arms and hugged me softly.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I kissed him on the lips.

"And you look drop dead gorgeous." I sighed. He grinned and after shhhing the ahhing women we escaped from the house. We caught a cap and were at the restaurant in time.

The restaurant was pretty quiet a very posh. We sat outside at a small table. We didn't talk much until after we had ordered our meals.

"So, what's it like being dead?" I asked lamely, trying to strike up conversation. He took my hands in his and bore his eyes straight into mine.

"The worst part was thinking that I'd never see you, hear you, touch you, hold you or kiss you ever again. The afterlife is not a bad place but without you…it's torture, worse than hell." He said softly. I leant over to kiss him on the lips softly.

"And I…I cried for several full days without stopping and even then I was still crying inside. For you I would cry everlasting tears and never once stop. I missed you so much. When you got hit, I thought I had been hit with the amount of pain that went through me. I tore my spirit in two." Something flashed in his eyes. He moved his chair around so that he was next to me rather than opposite me.

"I felt a similar thing, I couldn't be sure that it was what I suspected as I got hit by a ki blast and died, it would have hurt anyway but now, knowing that it hurt you too, I can be sure." He said.

"Sure of what?" I asked.

"We are bonding Jesse. No matter what happens part of you will remain with me always as will I remain with you always. No matter the distance, we will be part of each other forever." He said, before pressing his lips firmly against mine and forcing his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered at the wave of emotion that had suddenly filled me as we brought the passionate kiss to a slower one. He moved his lips across my face and whispered into my ear. "wait 'til after we've eaten huh?" I grinned sweetly.

"But Trunks, I was eating." I said. He chuckled before we dug into our meals. After we had eaten we played a truth betting game with the mints. Where example, Trunks would ask me a question, I would give him three different answers, one true and two false, then he would guess which one was true and if he was right he got a mint and if he was wrong he didn't and he didn't get to know the answer. Then I would ask him a question. Afterwards we headed back to Capsule corp.

We walked around the garden for a while. Then settled by the pond. It was more of a lake really. The water was clear and it was huge. We sat on the grass quietly. After a while of silence I heard Trunks call my name. I looked up at him and he kissed me. I threw myself into the kiss whole heartedly and soon found myself led across him arms and legs entwined and kissing down his neck. His hands slid through the slit in my dress and held my thighs and my ass. I hurriedly undid his shirt and kissed across his chest while he started lifting up my dress. After that we just kissed, me in my bra and underwear and him in his black jeans. He got up and removed his jeans before picking me up in his arms and wading into the water. He held me below the neck and knees so I barely touched the water.

"Let your head fall back and close your eyes." He whispered. I did so and soon felt him kissing my neck and collar bone. He held me tighter and kissed me harder until I felt him grazing at my skin, searching, searching…then I gasped as I felt sharp fang like teeth which I'm sure weren't there usually sink into my flesh as he grasped my close. I had flashes of remembrance. Trunks sat near my house talking to me, pointing to my neck, worried, telling me things, eternal bonds, ancient history, Trunks, Trunks and I, and Trunks. He held me tighter and sucked at my neck a little to clean it. Those thoughts faded as I felt him returning to soft kisses that trailed up to my lips. Then he lowered me into the water where I stood in his arms.

"You bit me." I whispered, but not in an excusing or frightened way. He smiled gently. "I…I'm yours? Are you sure that-?"

"You are the only one I could ever love now Jesse." He said.

"Are you sure you understand that you have given me your heart, your weakness, and it could still be rejected?" I asked softly. He looked deep into my eyes.

"There is no one I would rather fall before than you." He said. I leant up to kiss him again.

"Y-You'll have to help me, I don't know how to do this." I said nervously. He smiled gently.

"You'll know." He said, lowering his head and tilting mine up towards his neck. I slowly kissed his shoulder and then his neck, all the time deliberately avoiding the place I knew he wanted me to kiss. Then I moved my tongue down across his collar bone and let my teeth rest just above it. I felt him tense and I knew I was right.

"Here?" I whispered.

"U-huh." He breathed. I ran my tongue over my teeth nervously. I found that I now had two sharp fang like teeth, pointed like daggers. I closed my eyes and sunk my teeth into the skin. The taste of blood filled my mouth and for a moment I felt as if I would be sick but then I realised that this was Trunks' blood. My lover's life-force. I slowly sucked at it for a while before licking the wound. Then he grabbed my chin and forced his lips onto mine in a rough kiss.

I was Trunks, and Trunks was me. In a way, this was stronger than marriage itself but at the moment that didn't scare me. It felt wonderful to know that no matter which world I was in, part of him would always be with me.

Author's Notes: Well, there we had it. Do I sense an ending coming up in a few chapters time? I think I do. But like I said before don't worry there will be a lovely sequel. I'm already planning it so you won't have long to wait. This has been the longest fic I've got on I really should post some of my other long stories on here.

Read and Review.

Dark Lady


	42. Chapter 40

Author's Notes: Here's yet another chapter. Not quite the end. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…boo hoo.

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Chapter 40: A Best Friend

I came in the door shivering. Marron smiled at me from where she sat in the kitchen of her house. I had gone out with Piccolo and Quillin last night for meditation and had been there all night. It was now early morning and I was freezing.

"Cold?" Marron asked. I nodded. "Want some chocolate therapy?" She handed me a mug of hot coco which I gratefully took.

"Thanks." I said. "My ass is freezing, but I can feel the difference already. I'm much stronger than I was before." Marron smiled distantly.

"Jesse? How can I get Goten to love me?" she asked. I choked on my drink.

"You don't need to get him to love you. He's already in love with you." I said. She smiled sadly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think he is Jesse. Likes me maybe but he doesn't love me." She sighed. I put an arm around her.

"I like we need to go out today. For a picnic or something. With, Trunks and Goten. I know he loves you and even if he hasn't admitted it yet, it'll be hard for him to deny it if we get some killer outfits." I said. She smiled.

Several hours later we were sure enough sat on the grass of a field far from any where else. Bra was wearing a white dress that was rather short and had a low front and back. Her hair was in two plaits and she looked so pretty. I smiled and looked down at my clothes, I just wore a pair of denim shorts and a tank top that stopped above my stomach. I had my hair in two plaints also but mine wear in bunches first and were longer than Marron's by far. She had loads of make-up on, but light colours so that she didn't look over done and I only had lip gloss. Trunks sat above us in a tree in a pair of black jeans, bare chest and bare feet…yummy. Then there was Goten who wore a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt that hung open. I knew Marron was checking him out but didn't say anything. I watched as Marron just sat dreamily watching Goten while licking her ice pop. Goten was desperately trying to stop his from dripping. Marron thought it was the cutest thing in the world. I went over to the tree Trunks was in and climbed up. I went and sat on his lap. He just slid his arms around me automatically without really noticing that I was there.

"I think something is going to happen today." I whispered. Trunks nodded. We watched the two below us.

Then I suddenly felt cold liquid dripping across me after a hard impact. Goten grinned from below us. He had water balloons. I flew down as did Trunks and Marron got armed also. Thus we had a water fight. I stole Trunks' last water balloon and hit him with it. He then chased me. He hurled towards me. Sending us flying across the grass. It soon became a heated kiss which we pulled out of and just lay watching Marron and Goten. They had stopped fighting because Marron was desperately trying to clover herself where the water had made her dress go see through. I grinned. That was why I chose that colour. To make Goten notice her. He went over to her both blushing slightly. I cursed myself for not being able to hear them but I could sure as hell see them. Goten put his arms around her and hugged her. He said something which must have been nice because Marron burst out into a smile and hugged him. Then they looked around them, searching for Trunks and I, I guessed. We just watched as they suddenly ended up facing each other and leaned into a kiss which became more as clothes went flying. It was then that I grabbed Trunks and we left them to it.

**Lemon**

Author's POV

She felt him pulling her soaking wet dress over her head and throwing his shirt to the ground with it came towards her in a heated kiss. She moved her hands down and easily remover his jeans. Before she knew it they were both on the ground hands roaming and kisses desperate. As soon as she had heard those three little words from his mouth she could no longer hold anything in. she felt his lips against her bare breast and vaguely wondered at what point her bra had disappeared. He continued his kisses further down but she stopped him. She removed his boxers to reveal his already hard member and then removed her own underwear. Then she brought him into a kiss. She barely felt a thing until a sharp pain rose and quickly faded. Then everything was Goten. All she thought about was Goten and the pleasure he gave her. They moved slow but sped up but not by much. They reached a joint climax and held each other tight. Goten kissed her softly.

"I love you Marron." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied.

Back to Jesse

I sat next to Trunks some way off. I was grinning evilly.

"I think Goten finally got some." I said. "And Marron will finally be happy."

"Well, now we know that Goten's getting some…" Trunks smirked. He pressed his lips against mine and forcefully plunged his tongue into my mouth. He lent over me and pushed me backwards. I felt him tearing my shorts and underwear down hurriedly and then I felt him thrust heavily into me. That caught me off guard! I gasped and whimpered as he thrust fast and hard, faster and harder than he ever had. It felt great but it was scary also. I whimpered and had to break the kiss as I let out a moan. At every thrust I couldn't hold in my gasped screams. Trunks smirked down at me and went faster and harder and push me over the edge. Instead of it falling away into a tingling as it usually did it stayed there and I was screaming for mercy and the force of Trunks thrusts. He growled and came also. Finally I was allowed to spiral down to earth once more. I was left shaking and whimpering. Trunks watched me for a while before gently pulling up my underwear and shorts again. I was scared but after I sat up I realised that that was the best sex I'd ever had. It wasn't the normal love making, that was wild sex. This is something we should do more often, but not too often…else it'll loose its thrill. I smiled softly.

"That was the biggest orgasm I've ever had." I said honestly. He chuckled at my candid comment.

"That was saiyan sex for you. Usually saiyans can keep going again and again for a while but with that…only once." He said. I looked at him suspiciously. "You don't think my father totally forgot the father son talks did you?" I burst out laughing dispite my shattered state.

**Lemon over**

Author's Notes: Only a short chappie really but a chappie none the less. I gave you two lemons because I'm a nice person and because it's near the end. Only a few more chapters…thinking that it's all coming to an end makes me want to cry.

Read and Review

Dark Lady


	43. Chapter 41

Author's Notes: As Usual I have nothing of interest to say other than here's the next chapter so…here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z as much as I wish I did. Because then I'd be rich and famous and I'd be in a hot country ok, I'll just shut up now.

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Chapter 41: Decisions

I sat with Trunks talking about various things. It was nice weather but still, we sat inside in the kitchen.

"I miss my mom…" I sighed. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sure you always will." He said. "You can't just forget your family." Then it hit me. Trunks thought I was staying. Trunks thought I would stay with him here forever. What about my school at home. I needed to finish, not just do any old exams here. So what if Bulma could get me a job no problem, I needed to earn my living myself. I had a few friends back there. If I didn't go back I would never see them again…but if I went back…I'd probably never see Trunks and Goten again or Marron or Vegeta. This was going to be a long day.

I decided right there and then that I would decide today. I couldn't keep putting it off. I had the whole day and I would decide.

I went up to my room that I shared with Trunks. I sat on the bed and thought long and hard.

If I stay I get Trunks.

If I stay I never see my family.

If I stay I marry Trunks.

If I stay my family won't come to the wedding, nor ever know that I even got married.

If I stay Trunks and I may have kids one day.

If I stay my parents would never know that they had grandkids.

If I stay I get to see Goten and Marron, my best friends.

If I stay I don't ever get to see Beth, Elly or Emma again, my other best friends, my normal best friends…but what did that make them now, were they still normal to me now that I knew I wasn't human?

If I stay, I have a house, a job and money, laid out for me my etire life.

If I stay I'll never know if I could have made my own living.

If I will see Bulma and Vegeta, like second parents to me.

If I stay my real parents would never know what happened to me, maybe think I'm dead or maybe forget me.

If I go, I would probably never see Trunks again.

If I go I got to be with my family.

If I go I won't see Goten or Marron.

If I go I will see Beth, Elly and Emma.

This continued for some time. I sat thinking every little detail through about five times until it suddenly scared me that everyone in my world really wouldn't know what had actually happened to me. Would it involve police? They WOULD think that I had died. Shit! My parents loved me, I would be putting them through hell. I was scared now and just wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry while talking tings out with my mom. But then I realised all the things I'd never get to do again if I stayed here and then all the restrictions if I went home.

I wanted to scream and yell and swear but at the last minute I changed my mind and just burst into tears before fainting.

By dinner time I had made my decision. I planned to tell everyone at the end of the meal.

Dinner came and went and I just couldn't tell them. I went upstairs with Trunks to bed and promised myself that tomorrow I would invite everyone over and tell them all at once. I would tell them what I had decided. Either way they needed to know so that arrangements could be made either way.

Dawn came and I woke early. Only a few hours later everyone was in the living room. I stood up and waited until everyone was listening.

"Everyone…I've been thinking really hard over the last few days and…I've decided…" I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. "I've decided to go back home." I let it sink in with a few minutes silence before continuing. "I-I…really appreciate everything you've done for me but…I miss my family and my home…I need my mom. I want to finish school and make my own living. Maybe then I will come back for good…but maybe not. Either way, thank you for everything and I won't ever forget any of you, you've all become like second family to me. It's all been really great. I'll miss you." I was in tears. Marron ran and hugged me. We were both crying.

"Jesse. Please don't. I'll miss you." She begged.

"Please don't beg me, do you have any idea how hard this is as it is?" I pleaded. Everyone just all crowded round for hugs and a few words…all except Trunks.

I was leaving and he didn't what to say goodbye. I could understand but I'm hurting too and if we end on a bad note we will always regret it. I should know. When Amy left for Germany I had spent the last week avoiding her because she was leaving me but that was the last time I saw her and then she died. If I'd known that she would have died I would have spent every minute I could with her but I didn't…and I regretted it now. Please Trunks…I thought…don't make this hurt more…for either of us.

Author's Notes: So Jesse's decided to leave…but will she actually have the nerve to do it and risk loosing Trunks…forever? Will she actually go through with it? Review or she goes straight home no goodbyes and the story ends here!

R&R!

Dark Lady


	44. Epolique

Author's Notes: Here it comes the dreadful goodbyes! Wipes tears We all knew it would have to come sooner or later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.

Hearts Together, Worlds Apart

Epilogue: Everything Comes To An End

All danger had been over for more than a week now and it was finally time for me to return home. I had been putting it off for so long, it seemed so unreal. But it was time that I returned to my family and my home. I stood with my back pack outside of capsule corp. with the gang. Chichi and Bulma came and hugged me goodbye.

"Come back and visit, OK?" Chichi said. I nodded. Then I hugged Bulma.

"This is going to break his heart you know? He's been dreading this all along…do you have to leave us?" she asked softly.

"I have no choice. I belong with my family." I sighed. "I'm being torn here…I feel like I've been ripped into a million pieces all yelling the one thing I can't have…" I walked over to Gohan and Videl. I hugged Videl and then Gohan.

"You did well, kiddo. Come back sometime." Gohan said. I smiled.

"You bet I will."

I hugged Yamcha and then Piccolo, who acted as if it was nothing important but blushed at the show of affection.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, kiddo." He said. I hugged Quillin and Eighteen and then little Bra and Pan.

"Why are you leaving. Don't you like us anymore?" Pan asked.

"Of course I like you but I have to go back to my home now." I replied. I hugged Marron tightly.

"I'll keep in touch, Marron." I said. "We'll always be friends no matter what." She nodded and hugged me again. Marron and I had gotten to be such good friends since I had arrived in the Z fighters world.

"Don't you dare forget me!" she warned.

"You have Goten now…and no…I won't forget you." I said.

Then I came to the father son group at the front. I smiled at Goku, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta. I hugged Goku who ruffled my hair.

"I'll pop in for a visit sometime. Hey we don't get any legendary magic to help us but I have instant translocation….I can bring you back to visit." He said. I nodded. Goten grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"We'll miss you, Jesse." He said.

"I'll miss you too." I replied. "I'll visit." I held my arms out to Vegeta who grunted. I gave him an all out death stare.

"Be nice." I said. He reluctantly let me hugged him and then hugged me back. "You know you care really. If I could stay I would end up with your son forever and you know it." He smirked at that.

"Then why are you leaving?" he asked.

"I have to." I replied. I stepped back and smiled. "I love you Vegeta. You're like a father to me. Thank you." He held his arms out and hugged me again before I turned and threw myself at Trunks. Tears streamed down my cheeks and splashed on the grassy ground.

"Please don't go." He pleaded me. It broke my heart. I no longer cared that I was crying. "I'll miss you."

"-and I'll miss you too…but it's better this way. I can't ask my family to give up the home they've worked their entire lives for….and I can't leave them….I'll come back I promise…." I replied as strongly as I could. "I'll always love you…but you belong in your world and I belong in mine. Our hearts will always be together but we're worlds apart…I love you." My voice had broken into a mixture of high pitched croaky sobs at those last three words.

"I love you too." Trunks whispered. His eyes were glistening but I knew he wouldn't cry. He was being strong for me and I was glad of it. He wiped away few of my tears before giving me a kiss that would be our last. As his lips touched mine the realisation of what I was giving up hit me. Tears glided gracefully down my cheeks again. He grasped me close and bit down over my mark on my neck. I returned the favour and we held eachother tight. Then we fell into a passionate kiss. As we parted he reached out for my hand, but I stepped out of reach. I had to leave now. If I was going to leave it would have to be now. Before I changed my mind and lost my nerve.

I stepped away from him, from them all, from my dreams. I held Goku's hand as he put two fingers to my forehead and concentrated. He traced my friend Emma's energy (with a little aid from me) and closed my eyes knowing that when I opened them I would no longer be in this world I loved so much. I would no longer be within an arms reach of my lover.

The last thing I saw was Trunks. That image will haunt my mind forever along with dreams of passion, love, friendship, pain, battles and tears. Our hearts belonged together but we were worlds apart.

I opened my eyes to meet Emma's confused brown ones. I was still distraught. I sank to my knees and broke into tears again. I didn't care anymore. I let the tears come. I screamed and wailed. Emma reach out and hugged me.

"Jesse?" she enquired. "What's going on? What's wrong?" I buried my head on her shoulder.

"I-I loved him! I really loved him!" I cried. "Why is life so cruel!"

"Shhh…" Emma soothed. "It's OK."

"How is it OK!"

"I knew you loved him and he loved you. That much was obvious from the very beginning." She said quietly. "I don't know how to help you… Was that it? Are you home now?" I nodded. We stayed like that for a while. With Emma trying to calm my desperate screams and pitiful sobs and wails.

"I-I-I love him Emma, I love him!" I kept repeating. "I can't believe I can't be with him!"

"I know. I know." She said calmly. "But how did you get here? You just appeared."

"Instant translocation. You trace someone's ki or clearly picture a place and in a second you're there." I muttered bitterly.

"That's so Cool!" she gasped.

"Hello? Still upset here." I called out.

"Sorry."

I had been through so much…I had been told my life was a lie, I had fallen in love, I had gone to another world, I had done things that other people can only and will only ever dream about, I had risked my life in a battle, I had saved a planet, I had lost my virginity and I had been through intense pain and torture of unbearable training…yet the one thing I regretted was leaving them and coming home.

Author's Notes: That's not the end folks. There is a sequel. Called: - "Life isn't a Fairytale and Home isn't a Place". I hope that many of you will read that one too. There's more romance and action and tears. So come on guys a final review for this story. Um….yeah a tad more action and fighting in the sequel.

Thank you all for your support especially you Jen.

Special thanks to –

Thomas Drovin

goliath184

Trunksreallover

ExtrmEagle

All my love Astarte Lydianna


End file.
